The deathly truth
by TempeGeller
Summary: Every year there are anual hunger games, what happens if the Glee characters live in this world? Who will survive and who will win this games? Is there room for love in the arena?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, **_

_**The reason I wrote this, is because I kind of read the hunger games. And I just felt like writing this. I still can't explain it. There are hunger games/glee stories out there, but I am going to look at things from another way. I hope you like the back ground stories. I hope you enjoy this, **_

_**I really do love reviews **_

_**- Who could win this games?  
>-Who's story is more heart breaking?<br>- Who do you think will die first?  
>-What shippers would be cool? (there will be Brittana. I don't know anything more)<strong>_

_**Enjoy, **_

_**TempeGeller**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The deathly truth<span> **_

**Chapter 1: And the losers are…**

_Santana District 12_

'The name is Santana Lopez..' Santana stared through the window. 'I'm 16 years old, I'm from district 12. Most people in district 12 are poor and so I am. My big sister Selena Lopez, died in the 73 hunger games, a year ago. And my little sister Mara died in a coal mine accident, when she went to visit my father. My mother Maria Lopez, was a hunger games champion. But she died when I was only 4. A simple cold became pneumonia, and we couldn't afford a doctor. It only became worst. And she died. So that leaves me, Santana Lopez as only girl. I'm only 16 and an orphan. As for the rest, I don't feel sorry for anyone else. I take what I can get. Sometimes I even steal bread from the local bakery. I have killed my chair of animals. I trade them, for things I can use. Mostly food, sometimes even old fashion weapons. My hair is silky black, or at least it used to be. I don't wash my hair, I haven't even washed myself in more than a month. Soap is expensive, the closest you get is washing yourself in the dirty local creek. Or in the small river in the forest. Not that anyone dares to go in there. Not anyone. I do, I am bad ass. At least what's people say, I guess. No one really talks to me. I have no friends, and I really don't care. I don't need anyone. My sister was my best friend, and ever since she died, I have changed. I guess I died inside. Actually it happened when my father and Mara died. I used to have friends, Suzy Pepper comes to mind. Suzy is daughter of a poor family. And just like me. She is close to her family, which brings me to the hunger games. In my district you can add your name to the games. When you're 12, you have to put your name in there. I put mine in there, 4 times. They give you grain and oil, 1 for every name you add. Now I'm 16 years, I don't even know how many times my name is in there. 16 times at least. I stare outside of the window, a shadow fell over the grass.'

Santana stood up, she lay down. She pulled her arms close to her body, pulling them close to her body. She stared to the ceiling. For just a moment she closed her eyes. Santana lived in abandoned building. It used to be part of the coal mines, but after the accident it wasn't used anymore. Santana moved in there, about three years ago. After she lost the house. And the tree house was destroyed in a bad storm. Santana's bed was made from straw. Her head was resting on a soft pillow, she had stolen that from the mayor's house. The sheets were stolen from other people's trash. The table was pieced together from old wood. The ladder lead to the building itself, Santana lived on the attack. The attack of an abandoned building. No one went there. Santana stood up, she grabbed some bread. Slowly she ate a piece of it.  
>She turned to the chair, grabbed the dress on it. It was the tribute dress she was supposed to wear on the hunger games. She stepped down the stairs, leaving for the central place in town. Where they would find someone to compete in the hunger games. Santana almost ran down the streets. People didn't talk to her. At least that's what she believed.<br>"Santana!" Suzy Pepper screamed to her. "Santana, what's going on with you?"  
>"Nothing red." Santana turned away. "I needs to leave you behind."<br>"Santana, aren't you worried.." Suzy stared at her "About the hunger games, you'll be the third person in your family. Your family is cursed by the hunger games.."

"Yes Suzy, you don't need to remember me.." Santana replied "I remember that my sister.."  
>"Yeah, she died on the first day.." Suzy replied<br>"I remember that little detail.." Santana rolled her eyes.

"My name is 16 times in there.." Suzy replied "16 times.."  
>"I knows that.." Santana rolled her eyes. "I don't even know how many times my name is in there. I think over 30 times, maybe even more."<br>"Are you mad Santana?" Suzy stared at her.  
>"No just hungry.." Santana replied "I wouldn't mind going to the hunger games, I wouldn't mind chop up a few people."<p>

"You're heartless Santana.." Suzy stared at her. "Truly heartless, you'd perfect for the hunger games, you would be perfect to rule the capital."  
>"The people that killed and humiliated my sister were to.." Santana replied "I intend to get even.."<br>"Then why didn't you offer yourself as tribute?" Suzy replied  
>"Because I hated Shoshandra.." Santana replied "I wanted her to die on TV, like really bad."<p>

"Heartless…" Suzy rolled her eyes.  
>"Well, not everyone can bubbly and happy.." Santana rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't last 5 minutes in the hunger games, you would be the first one to die."<br>"At least I'm not a killer.." Suzy replied "And a thief.."  
>"Well we can't all be like you.." Santana turned away.<p>

"Welcome.." a man appeared on the stage. It was Marten Figgins, the man that did the reaping in district 12. He wasn't famous in our town, maybe even less then the mayor. We hardly ever saw him, even when the reaping happened. No, I didn't even know his name. I bet Suzy did, but I didn't want to ask her. "to the 74th annual hunger games.."

'Oh the hunger games..' Santana didn't smile. 'It's been going for 74 years, almost 10 people in my family had competed. Only 1 won so far, my mother. I kind of hoped my sister was like her, but she died in the bloodbath of Cornucopia. Sue Sylvester, the person that gives advice told her to steal as much as possible, one of the trained district 1 guys killed her. I remember people talking about her dead in detail, all I heard was dead. How I wanted to kill that guy. The boy from district 12 didn't make it past the first night either. Last year Shoshandra had dropped something, and the land mine had exploded before she could even get in to the fight. That low 2 didn't do anything.'

"Let's not waist time.." he stared at the people "girls first."  
>He moved his hand in a big boll full of paper. Filled with people of the town. People that didn't want to kill anyone, maybe Santa was kind of an exception. Well, they don't call her big fat bitch for nothing. He took a piece of paper. Her mind went insane, it could be on her, not she didn't mind, she wouldn't mind to go to the hunger games. She was alone, cold and heartless. Some mind even call her dead inside. Her life was over, it didn't matter.<p>

"Suzy Pepper.." the man stared at the mass. You could notice that he didn't know where Suzy was. I did. I knew the moment would come to volunteer to be tribute.

"Hell's no!" Santana stood up. "You wants nerves to go to the hunger games, she's dead before she even gets there. She's the one that jumps off the tower. And if she makes it to the game, she'll give one off those pro's the weapon to kill her. We don't want another embarrassing."  
>"What are you subjecting?" Santana stared at the woman that just spoke to her. "Are you going?"<br>"Yes, I volunteer.." Santana replied "I've got nothing to lose anyway.."

"Santana!" Suzy hugged her "Thank you Santana!"  
>"Now get away little red.." Santana replied "I don't want to look like a fool on national TV."<br>"Impossible.." Someone whispered in the back ground. Santana walked to the stage. Sue Sylvester smiled at her, and she noticed that she was pleased by the reaping. Santana stared at Suzy, who was crying now. The TV would like this, she had to make an impression to get sponsors. But right now she didn't care. She didn't care about the way she looked on TV. Santana was a cold hearted bitch, and people should see it right now.

"Okay, now our boy.." he took another piece of paper. "Noah Puckerman.."

Santana had never met him, Noah Puckerman was an unknown to her. The people started to shout, which meant he wasn't unknown to them. He was a strong man, trained. Maybe he would even win.  
>Santana smiled, he would underestimate her. Like so many did.<br>The moment after reaping, our family could say goodbye. Noah was surrounded by them. Everyone  
>came there to say goodbye. Unlike Santana was there by herself. Slowly she sat down.<br>"Santana?" It was Suzy. "Why did you do that Santana?"  
>"You'd be dead in five seconds.." Santana replied "Any chance our district had of winning, would be non-existing. And I am dead inside, you said it yourself."<br>"Well that was before you sacrificed yourself for me.." Suzy took something from her bag. "This is a mockyjay pin, my mom told me to give it to you. She says you're going to win, you can take one thing in the arena. One thing your brought from home, this could be your thing.."

"Suzy, that thing is like really expensive.." Santana stared at her. "I could sell it for a month's supply.."  
>"That's why I want it back.." Suzy replied "I want it back, when you return. ALIVE!"<br>"Suzy!" Santana stared at her.  
>"Win this for our district.." Suzy smiled "Show them you can do!"<p>

After that everything became a blur. Santana stared in front of her 'Stepping on the train, eating more than I ever did. I stared at the screens. I watched the day again. Numb for what I did, I didn't give a damn. I was going to get revenge for my sisters dead. I would kill whoever that got in my way. Heartless, I would show them heartless.'

_Will District 3_

'My name is William Schuester, I live in district 3. We are the electronic district, and just like district five we work with all kind of power methods. We're all smart, most of us. I am 19 years old, but I can still be pulled for the hunger games. This year it's special, the district decided to send brother and sister to the annual hunger games. They thought it would be extremely entertaining. My sister is only 17, and that makes me a candidate to. Because we don't have any other siblings. My girlfriend Emma is also candidate be tribute. Sara's name is 24 times in there, and she's also pregnant. The capitol would eat from this. They would love this all too much. I bet they would even choose to pull her name. Everything is so unfair. So god damn unfair, there should be a rule against sending pregnant girls to the hunger games. But they say it would make great TV. The capitol would love it, she wouldn't have any sponsors. And in the end, I would rather kill myself then'

Will stared down the street, his house was small. His sister lived there to, their parents had died a while ago. And now they were all by themselves, Sara could take care of herself. She was going to live with her boyfriend Carl, who was a winner of the 74th hunger games. He didn't want Sara to compete either, but that was not in his power. Will stared at Emma, she stared back at him.  
>"Don't worry Will.." Emma replied "There are a lot other names in there, the public would love it if I went there. I mean I would be more interesting. And it's not like she can have a baby in the games.."<br>"well, that would be great for.." Will replied "The capitol would eat from it, and I don't see anyone volunteering to take her place. No one in district 3 ever does a great job. Sending a pregnant woman would be foolish. I mean she would die in the blood bath.."  
>"Will.." Emma turned towards him. "Don't worry about her.."<br>"We're brother and sister, the idea itself is sick.." Will replied "They'd want me to kill my own sister.."  
>"That Sugar girl from district 1 or 2 seems a psycho." Emma replied "Her daddy trained her ever since she was young it's not fair. Those career tributes stand a better chance."<p>

"That Finn guy doesn't look like the brightest crayon in the box…" Will replied  
>"He'll be the first on to die.." Will replied<br>"Not if I'm competing.." Emma replied "Killing someone, it scares me. It really scares me, I mean none of them did anything.."

"Hey Willy.." Sara stepped in the room. "Emmes.."  
>"You're worried?" Will turned to her. "I mean I'm to.."<br>"Let's go.." Sara smiled "Maybe it's someone we don't know.."

The next ten or twenty minutes were almost too long for the family Schuester, even for Emma. She was scared for Will. Emma decided in her mind that she would take Sara's place, no matter what would happen to her. She would take Sara's place, she didn't expect Sara to take hers. She just thought it was unfair that an expecting mother had to compete in the hunger games. What should she do with the baby? Emma stared at Will, she wasn't going to tell him. He would only stop her. Or would he? She didn't know, he loved his sister. He loved her too,; But who did he love the most? Picking between your girlfriend your sister was very difficult. So she made the choice. She was going to step in. And she was going to leave for the hunger games. If that was going to happen.  
>"Welcome to the annual hunger games, our special brother and sister 3 district edition.."<p>

Will rolled his eyes as the woman started to speak. It was Dustin Goolsby who watched them. Carl was there to, but he tried to ignore him. Something in his eyes made him scared, so he wouldn't watch. Will turned away.  
>"This year a brother and sister will compete for district 3's hunger games.." Dustin replied<br>"Probably his idea.." someone whispered "He's a monster!"  
>"Right.." another voice whispered.<p>

Dustin took a piece of paper. There were two names on there, the name of the brother and sister competing. He stared at the paper.  
>"My my.." He smiled for a moment. Will thought that was uncalled for. He wanted to drag him of the stage, and beat him up. But he didn't. "Sara and Will Schuester.."<p>

Carl turned around, he wanted to talk about the conspiracy. Will believed it to. Sara stared at Carl, but there was nothing he could do. Someone could, but no one seemed to speak up.  
>"I volunteer.." Emma stepped to the front. "I volunteer as tribute.."<br>"The two doomed lovers.." Dustin replied "Sensation."

"No Emma!" Will replied "You can't do that.."  
>"I will.." Emma replied "Sara's pregnant, it's unfair. I stand a bigger chance."<br>"No, Emma!" Will turned to Sara. "I.."

From then on, I knew there was nothing that could be done. Nothing at all, we were going to the hunger games. We were going to face Sugar Mutta, and she was going to kill any of us. She looked like a crazy person. All Will knew was that this was going to get them sponsors. Maybe just maybe they could win the games. Win them all. Perhaps. After a day on the train, he stared at the screen. District 4 had gone for a young 12 year old girl, a scared little girl. Her whole figure was shaking. District 4 would perform badly this year, maybe another one could win. Just maybe. A 16 year old girl was chosen for district 5. Will worried. He closed his eyes, happy that his sister was safe. Yet he was worried

_Rachel District 6_

'Hello, world..' Rachel stared out of the window. 'The name is Berry, Rachel Berry. I used to live with my mom, Shelby Corcoran. That was until she did some crime against the capitol. I think is was stealing. Instead of giving her a regular punishment, I have been punished. I am going to enter the hunger games, they hope that will hurt my mom. I know it's sad. All of the people pulled stand a bigger chance then me. I don't want to go. And there's no one that can volunteer, the capitol wants to take my mom as an example. Everyone loved her, I want to win. I just don't know how to. Sugar is going to win, anyone says so. She is a very tuff bitch. Everyone is putting her money on Sugar. The thing is you can't cheer and say, hey I came in second. Cause you'll be dead. Artie Abrahams was the other boy. His father was a rebel, and he was punished for it. Artie is in a wheel chair, he hardly stands a chance. And the sponsors won't sponsor me either. Or I have to be amazing, I have no idea what to do. I am sitting on the train right now. I don't know what to think.'

Rachel stared in front of her. Artie was sitting right next to her.  
>"Rachel, you don't have to wait for me.." Artie replied "If I get out there alive, I will. But you don't have to wait for me.."<br>"I have to help you Artie." Rachel turned to him. "I can't just leave you, district 6 will hate me if I win. Right? Right?"

"Hello, Rachel and Artie.." Bryan Ryan sat down. "I'm going to be straight forward. Rachel, you have to leave him behind. So any other tribute can chop him up. Sugar most possible."  
>"Hey!" Rachel yelled "Can't I try to roll him out of there.."<br>"I told her already.." Artie replied "If she helps me, she's going to get killed."  
>"Yes, Rachel.." Bryan smiled "Wheels is right.."<br>"Don't talk about him like that.." Rachel replied "How do you know what you're talking about anyway? Did you win?"

"Yes, I killed my fellow tribute with my bare hands.." Bryan smiled "Get used to killing people, little Berry. Right?"  
>"I don't kill people." Rachel replied "And I'm not planning on it either."<br>"If you don't.." Bryan replied "You are going to die. Will Schuester the tribute from district 3 would kill you. Sugar from district 1 is a killing machine. You will have to get over that issue.."  
>"Well.." Artie smiled "I could even kill Finn Hudson.."<br>"Well who could not.." Rachel turned to him. "Isn't it a bit mean? What if we just refuse to kill the tributes? What if we don't kill.."

"The game makers will get us to.." Artie replied "It's just so simple for them.. Right?"  
>"That and the career tributes like killing.." Bryan replied "It's kill or be killed."<br>"Killed or be killed.." Rachel rolled her eyes. "That's how it works.."  
>"Yeah, Rachel.." Bryan replied "You'll have to kill at least one person to be the winner of the hunger games. I think I killed around 12 people. 7 on the first day…"<p>

_Brittany Distract 5_

'I am Brittany S. Pearce. I heard that there was a person named Britney Spears in old America, but no one can confirm this. It's just like my parents to give me name that is that ironic. Not that I'm really ironic. People in town like me, I am the town's sweetheart. I have not brothers or sisters. My parents aren't that rich, they couldn't pay for more than one kid. I live in the power district, which means there is electricity. Just none of it is for our use. There is no electricity. Only to watch the hunger games, I used to think it was about starving yourself. So, I naturally believed it was an amazing diet, I wanted to lose a few pounds anyway. That wasn't until I knew what the hunger games really were. And from then on, I swore never to get involved. Then I found out you had to put your name in somewhere. My name is Brittany S. Pearce, and my name is in there 18 times. I am scared, scared that I'm going to die.'

"Poor kid.." Brittany's mom spoke, while staring at the TV. They were airing the reaping of district 4. Tina Cohen Chang was reaped for the girls. She didn't look older than 12. She was not showing any emotion, yet her parents would be proud. Sector 4 trained for the hunger games, and they always survived the food/weapons blood bath. "Her parents should be ashamed, offering their kid to be murdered.."  
>"She won't last 5 minutes in the arena.." Brittany's father Tom sat down. "Unlike that girl Sugar, she looks dangerous…"<br>"Well kid.." Darla Brittany's mother stared at her. "You are not going to be reaped…"

"I don't know dad.." Brittany stood up  
>"You're name is only in there 18 times.." Tom stood up "It's not going to be pulled. Most kids have their names in there for 30 times."<br>"You're worried dad.." Brittany turned away. "You don't think I have what it takes.."

"Brits, you're a pure soul." Tom replied "I don't want you to be put in a situation like that. You're not the type to kill people, you're a healer Brittany."  
>"You're saying I'm too dumb.." Brittany replied "You think I'll be murdered in the blood bath, don't you. I think I'm just as good as someone from the first district. I have an edge.."<br>"Brittany, please stop the mind reader non sense.." Tom replied "You are not a mind reader, nor will you ever be. Just give it a rest.."

"Everyone loves me.." Brittany replied "Everyone.."  
>"Everyone loves you.." he turned to her "They love you so much that they will cry when they pull your name. None of them will volunteer for you."<br>"If I win.." Brittany stared at her mother "Would it be good for district 5?"

"Our life would be nicer.." she replied "But it's not worth that, promise me you won't do anything stupid Brittany."  
>"I promise.." Brittany replied "I really do.."<p>

The reaping is on a big central stage, there are trees everywhere. Or there used to be, they were torn down to make room for a big screen. It showed how much power they really had, we can put a giant screen here, and no one will notice. And no one really did. We were power, so trees weren't that important to us. Still the town looked empty without them, the district seemed dead. And they were during the hunger games. As we parted, Brittany stared to her room. It could be the last time she'd see her bed. She could be on a train tonight, heading for the capitol. She could be getting ready to lose her life in the arena, in the blood bath. Brittany stared at the scared people. Someone was on the stage, to pull the names. She didn't know who, she didn't want to remember. April Rhodes was next to the stage, she was in her late 30's, she had won the hunger games. They called her the invisible, because no one saw her until the final moment. Brittany smiled. ' I could imagine being like that too, find a place to hide. And then let the other people kill each other, I would not bother going for supplies. Maybe a bag, and run for the forest.'

"Welcome to the annual 74th hunger games.." the woman stepped on the stage. April Rhodes was staring at them.  
>"Brit.." A girl next to me said my name. "I hope my name doesn't get pulled out.."<br>"We'll see what happens.." Brittany spoke staring to the stage.

The woman took a little note. Brittany couldn't tell what be on it, she didn't see any reason to believe it could be her name. Yet, she believed it could be her name.  
>"Brittany Pierce.." Silence over took the crowd. "Are there any volunteers to take her place as tribute?"<br>The silence was worst, Brittany walked to the stage. She understood no one wanted to take her place. She couldn't imagine anyone willing to die. She wouldn't have done it herself. Brittany turned to the people, she didn't know what to say. Her parents would be panicked . She would see them once. Once before she left to the games. She turned to the woman, she was pulling another name from the head. Brittany could care less who it was. Blaine Anderson, a fourteen year old boy was called to her side. She knew Blaine, always to optimistic, to annoying. She kind of hoped he would get killed in the blood bath, but she had to admit that he was smart. She almost thought he was jumping up and down, but even Blaine was scared. Brittany couldn't believe that she was put together with such an asshole. She would kill him herself, if that didn't make her look like a horrible person.

When she walked in a small room she found both her parents. They were crying, she even believed that they worried about her.  
>"Not my Brit.." her mother whispered under her breath.<br>"Brit.." Tom stared at her "Don't take anyone, avoid the blood bath. Head for the forest. And hide there, you can make weapons yourself. Find a water source, make a place to stay. But don't take anything. The careers will be going for weak girls like you.."  
>"I'm not weak.." Brittany replied<br>"You are when it's like that.." Tom replied "It's 6 against 1, you'll be dead in no time. Trust me, head for the forest. That's your only hope to survive. "

"Okay.." Brittany nodded.  
>"And whatever you do, always listen to April.." he replied once more again. "Good. Make alliance where you can make them, even with the careers if it's possible."<br>"Okay.." Brittany nodded once more again.  
>"Not my daughter.." the voice of her mother haunted her.<p>

As the train departed, Brittany stared out of the window. Blaine was beside her, although he was calm and nice. He was almost human.  
>"It's going to be okay, Brittany.." Blaine turned to her. "Right, we're going to be okay."<br>"Blaine, there's 24 of us.." Brittany replied "Even if both of us live the blood bath, only one of us can win. We're not going to be alright."  
>"You are cynical?" Blaine stared at her. "April won that.."<p>

"She waited until everyone died.." Brittany replied "The last person she had to kill was a career guy, who didn't think she was a threat."  
>"But she did win.." Blaine smiled<br>"Blaine, this one of the games you don't shout out: 'I'm a runner up'." Brittany replied "Either way you're screwed. One or both of us are going to come back in a box, that's the harsh reality."  
>"Do you really need to be that harsh?" Blaine turned to her. "Right.."<br>"You know I'm just saying what you think.." Brittany replied "Exactly what you think.."  
>"So it's true.." Blaine laughed "You are insane?"<br>"So it is true?" Brittany turned to her. "You are actually a robot.."

"Insane.." Blaine turned away.

_Quinn district 11_

'I guess I have been not watching the hunger games ever since I was a little girl. There was just something about people fighting to dead that I didn't like. Most of the people in my district don't. Our district is a bit negative, you can't do anything. They are watching you're every move. And I mean every move, when people don't work fast enough. They get beat down, it's kind of sad. I'm from district 11, it's one of the poorest districts. We produce food, but we can never eat any of it. I remember. The last days were kind of sad, I heard about all the 20 tributes. The saddest was the non-existing reaping in district 6. Both of these kids were reaped because their parents were considered bad people. I never heard of Shelby Corcoran. I just heard they were tributes without any reaping. I'll just admit it, I am prepared for the hunger games. I'm fast, faster than anyone in district 11. I climb trees as the best, and I'm too skinny. And I've seen certain tributes I could kill by just blinking. Like Becky, the tribute of district 11. She's so young and tiny that I would even think about letting her escape. The same goes for her 15 year old friend, Rory something. I would let him walk, just so they could be killed by other tributes. I am no monster. Our reaping is today, tomorrow they air the district 12 reaping's. I am very curious. The last years it's been crappy, the hunger games is dominated by the career tributes. It's gotten worst by the years, they make temporary alliances to kill each other at the end. I always put my money on the district one guy, he usually ends up winning the games. Or someone from district 3. It's been a while since someone in my district won. Dakota Stanley comes to mind, who was a very active part in the blood bath. He still talks about how nice it was to kill all of this people. '

Quinn stared out of the window, she stared right at the stage where the reaping would take place. So far she knew she could get away from the blood bath, Quinn always thought about how she would do it. She wouldn't go for the tent, or for the obvious weapons. She would go for the bag, a bag that could have some matches, a sleeping bag. Anything, that's what Quinn would do. Unlike all the others. Quinn knew how to survive, she would put up camp somewhere. It's not like she wanted to go to the infamous hunger games, but Quinn knew that she was better than one of those twelve year olds. Quinn had to admit that Will and Emma would get a lot of sponsors, that is if they were that amazing as their story. The brother/sister thing from district 3 made her sick. Just like the story of district 3. She remembered Rachel, the girl that she'd seen on TV. Quinn knew that she and Rachel would be great friends, that is if she lived in her district. In her mind she went over the tributes.

Sebastian (from sector 4) seemed highly dangerous, the man she could see spitting down on someone's body. Brittany (from district 5) was just the most adorable 16 year old I had ever seen. She didn't look like the brightest crayon in the box. And it didn't seem like she would bring in victory for her district, Blaine on the other end was a high energized boy. Sugar, from the first district seemed like a killing machine. The look on her face scared Quinn. Finn from 2nd district didn't seem like such a big competition, but Lauren scared her very much. The biggest surprise were Becky and Tina, both girls were shy and 12. They were tiny, and it didn't look like they would make it past the blood bath. The rest of them weren't that obvious. Only one thing was sure, the boy from district 6 wouldn't make it far. The fact that he was in a wheel chair made him slow, Quinn knew that Rachel would do everything to save him. And that would maybe get her killed. There was noise outside. Quinn stepped out the door, her parents already left for the park. Or it used to be the park, today there were no trees anymore. Just a big statue to honor the capitol. Next to that there was a stage, for the reaping's. Quinn stepped between the girls, she smiled at a friend. And he held thumps up.  
>"Welcome to the annual 74th hunger games.." it was Sandy Ryson . He represented district 11, he was an absolute creep. And he was more creepy then most people. Quinn couldn't believe that he would be her adviser if she made it to the hunger games. There would be better people to advise you. "Girls first.."<p>

He took a small paper. There was a name on it, a girl's name. Some girl that would have to face killing machine Sugar Mutta. Sugar Mutta, who almost seemed to kill you with her eyes. Quinn stared to the front. His lips moved, but for a moment she couldn't make out the name.  
>"Quinn Fabbray.." Only now she knew, she was the tributes for district 11. Some Matt was the other tribute. Quinn knew Matt, they were great friends. And she knew that she would never be able to kill him. Time seemed to slow down, or go faster. Quinn didn't know. Her parents said goodbye to her, and then she stepped on the train. That train that would take her to the capitol. The place where they would prepare for the hunger games, before they ended up in the deadly arena. The diner was amazing, Quinn smiled the best thing about the hunger games. The amazing food.<br>"So.." Dakota Stanley stared at Quinn. "We're going to take out the weak first.."  
>"Well.." Quinn turned to them. Matt seemed to agree. "What about take a bag. And let the rest kill themselves? It's better that we don't get hurt. The career tributes are very dangerous."<p>

"Well, you should get weapons.." Dakota replied "That's how I did it.."  
>"Weapons?" Quinn replied "You can make weapons? Are you can steal them. We find some place to put up camp. Somewhere they can't see us. And we wait.."<br>"Or you haunt for tributes!" Dakota replied "that's how I did it.."  
>"Well, I'm not a killer.." Quinn replied "Not if I don't have to atleast.."<p>

'My name is Quinn Fabbray, I am the female tribute from district 11. Only the boy and girl from district 12haven't been chose. Me Quinn Fabbray, I am going to prove that you don't need to be a career tribute. I am going to win the hunger games for district 11.'

_Tina District 4_

'My name is Tina, just Tina. I am from district 4. A so called career tribute. My parents have been training me ever since I was born. I am hardly 12, but my parents think that I'm ready to compete. I am very strong, good with weapons and more than that. I know how to kill. I'm not a monster, it's just what my parents wanted. This year I'm up for reaping, here in district 4 the process is different. Putting our name in the cup is an honor, all of us want to compete. Well, I don't really. But my parents would be very proud. Proud that their child made it to the annual hunger games. Me, I have to admit I'm not happy. Training for this thing was so surreal. When you're aiming for dummies, you never think they'll become people. They're just dolls. If I go to the hunger games, they won't be dollies. You have to be the last standing. My parents talk about it all the time, neither of them ever went to the hunger games, and now they want me to go. I am Tina, just Tina. And I am one of the volunteers to go to the hunger games. Sebastian, one of the most hateful persons in the district is also a volunteer.'

"Good luck Tina.." Tina stares around. They don't even understand what it's like. It's considered an honor, to go to the hunger games, It's an honor to die for you district. But most of the career tributes last beyond the blood bath. Tina turned around, slowly she thinks about being a monster. About becoming a killer. But it was kill or be killed. She was kind of different from the other tributes. In district 4 people were happy to go there. They were happy to kill someone. They did it with a song in their heart. A song of happiness.

Tina stared to the front of the crowd. The winners of the previous years were there, not the previous years. Just a couple of years ago, they're both man. Both of them look strong, or they used to be strong. At least they won the games in their days. Both of them are in their late thirties. They stepped on the stage. Their hands went in a small bowl. With girls names.  
>"Tina Cohen-Chang" the name was so hard to hear. Tina, just Tina was the tribute of district 4.<p>

Sebastian's name was called later. He jumped up. He started to cheer. The rest of the people followed his silly behavior. It was almost a party down there, while Tina was not trying to cry.

"Tina.." the next thing she saw where her parents. "Tina.."  
>"Yeah!" Tina turned toward them. "What?"<br>"Good job!" her father replied "You are pretending to be weak, the rest of the tributes won't see you as a danger. They'll let you go. You could continue this. Don't show them any strengths. Try to make an alliance with district 1,2 and 4. And try not go get close to the bloodbath. I have a feeling that Sugar Mutta will do some serious damage."  
>"Sugar Mutta?" Tina raised an eyebrow "The district 1 girl?"<p>

"Yes, she'll be in your alliance." Her mother replied "You have to find her weakness, find that and kill her. And any tribute that gets in your way.."  
>"But mom.." Tina replied "I'm not a killer.."<br>"You'll have to be.." her father replied "If you want to survive."

As time passes, Tina went to the train. The train would bring her to the capitol of Panem. And maybe to her dead. Tina stared at everything passing her by. She stared out of the window. Tina Cohen-Chang. She wanted to remember who she was today. Not who she was going to be in that arena. How she was going to come out. She stared how a blond girl got reaped in district 5. A girl that she could kill. Tina wanted to know all of the tributes. She would see them on the first day. The ceremony. Tina lay down. She closed her eyes, and tried to capture sleep.

_Kurt & Mercedes district 8_

'As I stare down the road, my friend Mercedes looks at me. She's worried. We are always worried around days like this, the hunger games. That's just enough reason to worry about anything. The annual hunger games. One man and woman is selected to compete. In district 8, it's a curse. People put their names in a bowl and when they get pulled out they die. There are two old guys that survived the hunger games, but they are old. Two guys. I don't even know when they won. I don't remember.'

"Kurt are you worried?" Mercedes speaks. Mercedes has 3 little brothers, 2 big brothers and 3 little sisters. And that's why her name is in that bowl more than once. Kurt stares at Mercedes.  
>"My dad says they're not going to pick me.." Kurt replied "I'm not sure of it, I mean my name is still in there. They could pick my name. It could happen."<br>"Kurt, your name is in there 18 times or something.." Mercedes replied "There are so many names in there, it would be very strange. My chances are greater."  
>"Mercedes don't say that.." Kurt replied<br>"And even if I get pulled out.." Mercedes replied "I won't make it passed the bloodbath."

"I won't either.." Kurt replied "They'll probably go for the weak guy. Which is me."  
>"What about the kid from district 6?" Mercedes replied "Pour kid doesn't stand a chance. I mean why would they send someone who's in a wheelchair.."<br>"What about the dumb district 5 girl?" Kurt replied "She won't make it far.."  
>"Neither will her crazy friend.." Mercedes replied "14 years old? It's so young!"<p>

"Everyone is to young when it comes to the games.." Mercedes replied "You are never too young to die in the hunger games."  
>"True.." Kurt replied "But that Sugar girl is crazy!"<br>"Well she's a career tribute.." Mercedes replied "What would you expect?"

"I don't know, I thought she would show some emotion." Kurt replied "she was almost telling us to watch our steps. I hope someone kills her.. It will be a pleasure."  
>"She won't die.." Mercedes replied "she'll win."<br>"Yeah, I think so to.." Kurt replied

"Come on Kurt!" Mercedes stood up. "Let's go ! We'll know that we don't have to go to the hunger games today. Okay?"  
>"What if I go?" Kurt replied "All by myself."<br>"Kurt if you go, I'll offer myself as tribute." Mercedes replied "If I get reaped, you'll offer myself."  
>"But girls are first.." Kurt replied "What if you don't get reaped and I will.."<p>

"We'll see.." Mercedes replied "If you go, I go.."  
>"What if I have to kill you?" Kurt turned to her.<br>"That won't happen." Mercedes replied "Maybe we can make an alliance with the blond girl. Maybe she's not that stupid. Some of us have to stop Sugar, she can't win this."

Slowly Kurt and Mercedes walked to the big field of trees. They were still there, in some districts they had got rid of all trees. But here they were still enchanting the view. Everyone was scared. Kurt stood between the boys. Between the possible tributes. One of them was going to die. Kurt stared around, he knew some of these people. He didn't hate anyone. He didn't want any of them to be chosen.  
>Jacob, someone who won the hunger games, stepped in front of the people.<br>"Welcome by the annual 74th hunger games.." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Let's not waste time. Let's start with the girls."

"Mercedes Jones.." the man replied  
>"I volunteer.." Kurt replied "I volunteer for the tributes for the boys.."<br>He could feel the relieve. He could even hear words of gratitude. A boy said thank you to him. Mercedes stared to him, there wasn't a smile on her face. Just worry. They followed the man, they didn't know where they were going.  
>"Kurt, I didn't think.." Mercedes replied "They could have pulled another name." "Hey.." Kurt stared at her "You are not going by yourself. We do things together. Even the hunger games. Maybe we can win both, you know if we make an impression. Maybe we can change the rules."<br>"No really.." Mercedes replied "You know, the capital will never.."  
>"Oh yeah, they hate rebels." Kurt replied<br>"Your dad will be mad.." Mercedes turned to her. "Right?"

Kurt took Mercedes' hand, and the next few seconds they prepared to say goodbye. Kurt didn't let his father's word get to him. He started to give him tips. 1, run to the forest. And don't go for supplies. He even told him what to eat. And then he gave Kurt a necklace that was his mothers. And then he asked to be careful. He stared out of the window, turning to Mercedes.  
>"We'll make it.." She whispered "Trust me, one of us will."<p>

_Rachel district 6_

"Are you okay Artie?" Rachel replied  
>"I'm.." Artie replied "You have to promise me, that you'll leave me. You can't take care of me, if you do so. You will die yourself. So you have to promise me!"<br>"No Artie!" Rachel replied "I can't leave you. I mean we are both going to get out there.."

"Only one can survive." Artie replied "If you win, your mother is free of charge. They won't hurt her anymore. So is my dad, you have to win. You have to win to get them free.."  
>"I could hide you!" Rachel replied "there are.."<br>"There is nothing you can do!" Artie replied "If you stay with me, you'll get killed. Everyone in district 6 knows that. Rachel, you don't want to come home in a box. Your mom won't like it.."  
>"I know.." Rachel replied<p>

"Victory would be amazing for district 6.." Artie replied " You are the best in hiding yourself. I mean remember when you used to follow this boy around.."  
>"Yeah, I remember.." Rachel replied<br>"Rachel, you have to hide.." Artie replied "Wait for them to kill each other. And when they fight for their lives, you'll appear out of nowhere. And win. You find water. Don't get to the bloodbath. Get anything you can."  
>"And be careful for that Santana from district 12.." Artie replied "She's related to Selena Lopez, but we can't jump to conclusions. People called her heartless for a reason.."<br>"She didn't look heartless.." Rachel replied "Just hurt."  
>"You should still be careful.." Artie replied "Sugar, Lauren, Quinn, Will and Puck. Stay away from them. Okay?"<p>

"Okay.." Rachel replied "Those tests, we're not going to get many sponsors right."  
>"Well Rachel, you can do this without sponsors. You have to be the last man standing." Artie replied "You are a survivor, you can make it Rachel. You just have to be smart, you are not strong. You're smart. But still stay away from that Quinn girl, district 11. She seems fast."<br>"What about alliances?" Rachel stared at Kurt "What do you think about them?"  
>"Make them.." Artie replied "But remember that they will stab you in the bag, but you could always try to work together to get the careers out there."<br>"But then we go our own way.." Rachel replied  
>"And don't fall for anyone.." Artie replied "Although love between two districts is entertaining. It's not good, you'll lose. Your heart will get broken."<br>"Like who will I fall for?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finn from district 2? I think they pulled the biggest loser of the bowl. First time for everything right." "I think Santana or Sugar stand a chance of winning this thing.." Artie replied "Or you or maybe even Quinn. I won't win that's for sure.."  
>"You.." Rachel replied<br>"I could only win if they all part to early.." Artie replied "and the mines are blown up. If that doesn't happen. I'll be the first dead person."

_Santana district 12_

"So you're Santana.." Puck sat down across of him. "I've never heard of you, why did you volunteer for Pepper? Are you friends?"  
>"I don't have friends.." Santana turned away.<br>"That's the spirit." Puck replied "I hope you won't die in the bloodbath like your sister.."

"She probably listen to Sue.." Santana replied  
>"Hello kids.." Sue sat down. "I was telling the trees that this year I have better tributes. A girl that is just as heartless as me, and a guy with more muscles then me."<br>"What's it .." Santana turned to her. "How do we call you?"  
>"You call me coach." Sue smiled "And I call you boy and girl. Is that alright? And you know what the first thing was that I did when I got in the arena. I killed my fellow tribute. I hated him, and one of you should to.."<br>"I think we could better stay together.." Puck replied "Run to the forest."

"Or you fight for supplies.." Sue replied "That's what I did.."  
>"Well.." Santana replied "That got my sister killed last year, so we're not going to do that. We are going for the forest. The interview?"<p>

"We'll see about those.." Sue replied "We'll get in the capitol tomorrow. And be friendly to each other. They have to believe that you love each other."  
>"What?" Santana replied "I don't know this guy.."<br>"Well, pretend that you do." Sue replied "Doomed love sells. That's where that but chin from district 3 went for. That red head took his sisters place, the people love them. You have to be loveable . That is if you want to get sponsors. By seeming a bitch you won't get any. Barbie has more then you.."

"you listen to me.." Sue replied "And the people will call you two heroes. How you stepped in to protect your friend, to bring district 12 to victory. About your sister. They love sob stories."  
>"I am not some sob story.." Santana replied<br>"Pretend!" Sue replied "I started the rumor that I had two wooden legs.." Sue replied "Got me 7 sponsors. And I won the games like that, they thought I had wooden legs. So they kept me last, and then I killed them like a puma."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tributes<em> **

**District 1- Luxury Sugar/Mike  
>District 2- Masonry FinnLauren  
>District 3- Electronics WillEmma  
>District 4- Fishing Sebastian Tina  
>District 5- Power BrittanyBlaine  
>District 6- Transportation ArtieRachel  
>District 7- Lumber BeckyRory  
>District 8- Textiles MercedesKurt  
>District 9- Grain SunshineJesse  
>District 10- Livestock Sam Harmony  
>District 11- Agriculture QuinnMatt  
><strong>**District 12- Coal Mining Santana/Puck **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

Here's the new chapters. I'm still thinking about the strengths of certain tributes. I'm giving some of them supernatural powers, to make it somehow a bit different from the real hunger games. I really want to be creative. So I am thinking a bit ship wise and this will be a couple.  
>- Quinn Rachel friendship.  
>- BlaineKurt relationship  
>- Britana.<p>

Those are the shippers I will use. I'm not sure what shippers will be there too. Who do you prefer? What ships would be awesome in this fiction?  
>Enjoy this chapter!<p>

TempeGeller

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Training, training and…<p>

Quinn district 11

As the train arrives in the station, Quinn lifts her head as she stares at the capitol. Bathing in the light of darkness. She stares at the last tributes. Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez, she remembered Selena Lopez like it was only yesterday. And she remembered how she was murdered. The way she was murdered was horrible, and it made her scared. Quinn turned to Matt who was still asleep. Matt was her friend. And she knew that only one of them would make it through.  
>"Do you know that 13 people were wacked in Cornucopia bloodbath." Matt replied "That's more than half of the kids."<br>"It always occurs.." Quinn replied "We both know that.."

"What about Beth?" Matt turned to Quinn "Did you leave her?"  
>"My mom is looking after her." Quinn replied "They took her a couple days before the reaping. It was for the better, I don't want my one year old to see me like this."<br>"She's that old.." Matt replied "I thought she w as younger.."  
>"No she's a year.." Quinn took her necklace. She showed a picture of Beth. "I already checked it in, this is my tribute thing. It's my reminder, why I need to win."<br>"Wow.." Matt replied "and no one volunteered."

"No, everyone is busy.." Quinn replied "I didn't expect anyone to stand up. It's dangerous, they're playing with their life. I wouldn't want anyone to do that for me.."  
>"So, what if you die?" Matt stared at her.<br>"She'll get over it.." Quinn replied "It's not like she'll remember me. How big are the chances I make it out there alive?"  
>"Well, you are smart.." Matt replied "Quinn you are very smart, fast and you will get away from anyone. Don't think you can't win."<br>"You really think I can win?" Quinn turned to him.

"So, here are my two.." Dakota stared at them. "I don't know how to call you.."  
>"Mister Stanley.." Quinn smiled<br>"Okay, let's talk about the strategy." Dakota replied "This is the perfect combination. Quinn, you have the prefect weapon. A sob story, a mother willing to get home.."  
>"Beth is not a weapon.." Quinn replied "She's my daughter.."<br>"We are going to use that.." Dakota replied "It will show that you will win whatever it takes. Matt, you come from a broken home. Your parents will only be proud of you if you win the hunger games."  
>"My parents are dead.." Matt said.<br>"The capitol doesn't know that.." Dakota stared at them. "So what are your strengths.."

"I am super smart.." Quinn replied "And I am the fastest in my class, and I know how to survive. And I can climb trees."  
>"What about weapons?" Dakota turned to her. "Do you know how to use a sward?"<p>

"No." Quinn replied "I can use a blow gun, my aim is pretty good."

"I am strong.." Matt replied "Very strong."  
>"He knows how to fight.." Quinn added "He's very good in man to man fighting."<p>

"Well, that's something I can use.." Dakota replied "So, you have to show what you can do. The first couple of days, you train together with your fellow tributes. Do the things you can't do, practice at those. And use the things you're great at, for your private training. They will give you a point from 1 to 12. Okay?"  
>"That's kind of good idea.." Quinn replied "What about the interview?"<p>

"In the interview you have to make the people love you.." Dakota replied "Love you so much, show them that they should bet at you. Help in the arena is always good, especially when you're in trouble. You'll be able to use it."  
>"That's true.." Quinn replied "You remember that guy that kept begging for a simple bread, he starved because he didn't have sponsors."<br>"Well.." Matt nodded "That's right.."  
>"That's why you need to use the baby.." Dakota replied "People love sob stories. Sue Sylvester told everyone that she had a wooden leg, why she didn't. You actually have a baby."<br>"I'm not .." Quinn replied "She's a baby, not some strategy."  
>"She wants you to come home.." Matt replied "So, you have to use that, if it means you'll win."<p>

"Okay.." Quinn replied "Why do I need a sob story?"  
>"Are you serious?" Dakota turned to them. "Tina and Becky have the fact they're only 12, Emma stepped in to replace Will's pregnant sister, Santana volunteered for a friend. Even Santana is more touch then both of you. She is heartless, but people care about here. She's brave. And she's got the whole my mother won the hunger games. They think she can win.."<br>"What about her sister?" Matt replied "She lost, didn't she?"  
>"Yes, but Santana is more powerful.." Dakota replied "She's smarter than her sister Selena. Everyone sees that. Really everyone. "<br>"So I need the sob story.." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you do." Dakota replied

Quinn stared in front of her, and she had to admit. Dakota Stanley was right, she needed to use her daughter. Beth was 13 months old, Beth's father had passed away. Somehow working was too much for him. Quinn stared in front of her. Thinking about her baby girl was too much. She wanted to remember her, but it somehow hurt too much. Her mother Judy promised to take care of her. She told Quinn to return. That she could win this for district 11 and for Beth. They would be happy, winners of the hunger games move to special homes. But there are not many. If I win, live in the district would be better.  
>"I'll do whatever it takes.." Quinn replied<br>"Okay, you don't talk to any of the other tributes." Dakota replied "Some of them are pretty tricky. They could play mind games. Find out your weaknesses. Don't underestimate any of them. Their power lies in that. Tina for a matter, I think she's much stronger then she wants people to believe. That's a strategy you know. Worked for that blond Candince.."  
>"I thought she won out of stupidity." Quinn raised an eyebrow. "She kept seeing things, didn't kill a single person. Being dumb save her life!"<br>"That's not going to work for you.." Matt smiled  
>"Well, it could work for that Brittany person.." Quinn replied "She could be Candince the sequel."<br>"They will kill her first, just because of that." Matt replied "No one wants another Candince thing on their hands. Right?"  
>"That was so funny." Quinn replied "Not the killing people, but her. Oh, a berry. And paf, the arrow missed her. She was so lucky that it killed another tribute."<br>"Oh yeah!" Matt smiled

"My tributes won't be like that.." Dakota replied "You guys are going to win, one of them."

Brittany District 5

The sun was already up when Brittany opened her eyes. She turned towards the window, and hoped the sleep would enchant her once more. She hoped she would be home, instead of on a train on her way to the capitol. She didn't know how far the capitol was, and she hadn't even seen what districts they passed. Blaine stared at her. 14 years old, that's how old he looked.  
>"Stop looking at me!" Brittany turned away. "You're a fourteen year old boy, please don't look at me! If you keep looking at me, you mind just find your unfortunate dead before the arena."<br>"I'm not 14.." Blaine replied "I'm 16!"  
>"Well, you sure as hell look like a 14 year old boy.." Brittany replied "With very odd taste I mind add, let me tell you bow ties are so out of style!"<br>"Well.." Blaine reacted

"Shut up!" Brittany turned away.  
>"They say you will die first.." Blaine turned away. "Because you're dumb, or you're going to pull a Candance. Too bad she has to be our adviser."<br>"Well, you're going to die first!" Brittany replied "Because I mind just get so fed up, that I'll throw something around your main. And boem!"  
>"Why are you so mean?" Blaine turned to her.<br>"Why are you so annoying?" Brittany replied "We never talk to each other, let's not start today."

"Hello.." April Rhodes stepped inside the room. "Oh, my, don't you look so cute. I subject both of you start drinking alcohol. You will after the games, mind just get used to it now. Blaine, I know that.."  
>"I'm not fourteen!" Blaine replied "Why does anyone even think that I'm fourteen?"<br>"Because you look like a fourteen year old boy who just lost his parents.." Brittany replied under her breath "I think.."  
>"Brittany.." April smiled "Finally something I can work with. You are so pretty!"<p>

"And you.." April turned to Blaine "You look so enthusiastic. What's your talent my boy?"  
>"I can produce real high tones, it hurts the inner ear. A couple of seconds you're unable to do anything. That's my chance to either run or kill the tribute." Blaine replied "I know how to handle weapons, and I can hide."<br>"Oh, you know to handle weapons.." April turned around. "How would you handle Sugar? The career tribute from district 1? She's mean, and vicious."  
>"Uhm.." Blaine replied<br>"He's going to sing her to dead." Brittany replied

"What are you going to do?" Blaine replied "Dumb her down to dead?"  
>"I'd hope that some other tribute kills them.." Brittany replied "And then in the end I'll pull a Sue . And win the games!"<br>"Right.." Blaine said as he stared at her.  
>"you will train with your fellow tributes. Look for weaknesses." April replied "But don't underestimate them. Some of these tributes hold back, to go all out in the games. Like that Tina girl, I wouldn't be surprised if she was just as crazy as Sugar."<br>"Do you want to be trained together?" April stared at them.  
>"No!" Brittany replied "I want to be trained separate."<p>

"Yeah!" Blaine replied "I would make a better chance without you!"  
>"What?" Brittany turned away. "I'm not talking to you again!"<br>"I thought we wouldn't start!" Blaine replied  
>"Guys!" April replied "Please try to get along."<br>"How am I supposed to get along with him.." Brittany yelled "When he's thinking that I'm I quote: 'just smart enough to know that I have to breath' and 'too stupid to know what the deathly side of a bow is'. You've been thinking all over the place, so shut up!"  
>"Wait a minute!" April turned around "You are really crazy?"<br>"She's not.." Blaine replied "She really is a mind reader. That's exactly what I was thinking, I.."

"Oh, and.." Brittany smiled "He was just thinking about the male tribute of district 8. He thinks Kurt's ass is perfect and that he would love to get together with him. News flash, you'll have to kill him.."  
>"Brittany!" Blaine replied "Those thought are private.."<br>"Not for me!" Brittany replied "It's not like I telling about your night blanket.."  
>"You just did!" Blaine replied<br>"Okay, what am I thinking?" April turned to him.  
>"You're thinking about what kind of dress to wear." Brittany replied "And you think I'm just getting lucky. That I'm just as dumb as Candince. Who always thinks about pink elephants and teddy bears."<br>"Wow.." April replied "This one is good!"  
>"Wait a minute, supernatural powers?" Blaine replied "Are there more?"<p>

"They are rare.." April replied "A lot of people in the poor districts have them. Career tributes won't relay on them, not even use them. They like physical strength."  
>"You have a brother?" Brittany turned to Blaine.<br>"You know, we shouldn't be mean to each other.." Blaine replied "I had no right calling you mean and dumb. I don't know you.."  
>"And I shouldn't have called you childish." Brittany smiled "Or reveal your crush on Kurt, or the fact that he looked sexy when he volunteered."<br>"You're doing it again!" Blaine replied  
>"So you're gay?" Brittany smiled "I don't care, I'm kind of bi-curious. It's not really a secret that no one really wants to date me."<p>

"When you come back.." Blaine replied "They will line up to date you, all of them. Boys and girls."  
>"Yes, they'll help me on my quest to find a unicorn." Brittany replied "The capital keeps it a secret, but beyond district 13 is district 14. District 14 is the unicorn district. And I'm going to rule it, and then I'm going to do stuff.."<br>"unicorn district?" Blaine raised an eyebrow "Why would they hide that?"  
>"Cause they want to make people super confused." Brittany replied "I plan on exposing their unicorn secret on national TV. I even hope that it will stop the hunger games, and none of us have to die."<br>"Right.." Blaine turned away.  
>"I'm not stupid.." Brittany replied "They just brainwashed you. They use the unicorns to protect the capital. If I get crowned queen of all unicorns, I will get control. And will marry someone.."<br>"Who?" Blaine smiled "Puck?"  
>"Too much Mohawk." Brittany smiled<p>

"How about.." Blaine started to think "Artie?"  
>"Too less unicorn cuteness.." Blaine smiled.<br>"Sebastian?" Blaine turned to her again.  
>"Too much love for himself.." Brittany laughed.<br>"Finn?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.  
>"Too little love for himself." Brittany laughed again.<p>

"What about Rachel?" Blaine turned around. He noticed that April had left somewhere in between their conversation. "What?"  
>"She dresses like a toddler.." Brittany smiled "That is at least what Artie thinks about her."<br>"Wow.." Blaine replied "Okay, I Have the perfect guy. Sam.."  
>"Too much peroxide.." Brittany replied<br>"No wonder you're single.." Blaine replied "You're so picky.."

"No, I'm just looking for that one person." Brittany replied "And I know when I see that person. I know that she is meant to be with me. Like she's supposed to be the other part of my heart, and for you that could be Kurt."  
>"If it is Kurt.." Blaine replied "We will die, real love doesn't mean anything. We could die on that first day. Never talk about.."<br>"Well.." Brittany replied "It could end differently."

"You're not psychic right?" Blaine turned to her.  
>"You would know.." Brittany smiled "If you could read my mind."<br>" Rory!" Blaine replied "He's your match!"  
>"I so don't like lepricons." Brittany smiled<p>

Santana district 12

"You better shuts up!" Santana turned away from Puck.  
>"Dude, you're so cranky.." Puck replied "What are you, on your period? Scared to die?"<br>"I'm not scared to die.." Santana replied "I have nothing to live for, so I don't care for dying. I just hope I can get even with all of these guys. Sebastian is mine, his brother killed my sister.."  
>"You're bitter.." Puck replied "Your family must hate you.."<p>

"I have no left.." Santana replied "so when you were waving your family goodbye, I was getting annoyed by Suzy. Who gave me this dumb pin, and told me to give it back. Nice present for volunteering. Like I care!"  
>"I don't believe you're that mean." Puck smiled<p>

"See that's why you and I don't speak to each other." Santana replied "You are so.."  
>"That Quinn from district 11 is smoking hot." Puck replied "If I didn't have to kill her, I would get her drunk on wine coolers.."<br>"You are so sick.." Santana replied "You really thinks everyone wants you."  
>"In district 12.." Puck raised his eyebrow "Everyone does, except you. You don't talk to me.."<p>

"And yet you seem to keep your mind set on talking to me!" Santana replied "We needs to stop this right now, so I won't get sad over killing you."  
>"Oh, no alliance." Puck stared at her.<br>"Only if you can bring me the head of a unicorn…" Santana replied "And since they don't exist, you're out of luck."

"I don't think you're heartless Santana." Puck stood up. "Just really hurt, and who wouldn't be. You have no one left, you're all alone. It's too bad , you'll never find that special guy."  
>"Well, you needs to shut up!" Santana replied "I'm going to throw up!"<br>"Oh, what do I hear here!" Sue stepped inside. "I have the perfect plan. Puck you're in love with Santana. Always was, always will be."  
>"Are you saying that I needs to check out Mugli?" Santana replied<br>"Dude, I have girlfriends at home!" Puck replied "They won't like it that I cheat on them with the biggest bitch in district 12."

"I see you remember my name.." Santana replied "Sue, that's your answer. We no couple."  
>"So, that's good.." Sue replied "But you will try to work together. And you can work together. There are a few people I wouldn't trust. Blondie from district five."<br>"You mean miss 'I can read people's mind's" Santana replied "She's insane."  
>"She is hot.." Puck replied<br>"Problem solved…" Santana replied "He will flirt her to dead."

"Oh you really are funny!" Puck replied  
>"I need you to be brutal.." Sue replied "Whatever it takes! The ends justify the means. Whatever, you need to get rid of those career tributes. Without them, there won't be any dangers."<br>"Do we leave blondie for the last easy kill?" Santana smiled "she looks like a dumb ass.."  
>"You don't know that.." Puck said with a serious voice. "Yeah, you're right. She's dumb. And that boy she's with is probably shouting to be killed."<br>"District 5 sends no competition.." Sue smiled "That's excellent."

"I'm so looking forward to the interviews.." Puck replied "I'm planning on bringing my sexy side to it, all of those single ladies in the capital will sponsor us."  
>"Sexy and.." Sue stared at her. "Santana, you'll have to become a sweetheart."<br>"Shuts it!" Santana replied "I'm not doing that."  
>"What?" Sue turned away.<p>

Kurt and Mercedes district 8

"That boy from district 5 is to cute.." Kurt replied "Yeah, Mercedes I know we might die. And I could end up killing him, but he's so handsome."  
>"You know what they say.." Mercedes smiled "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."<br>"Well.." Kurt smiled at her. "I would keep him very close.."  
>"Oh, Kurt." Mercedes smiled "So, what is our plan?"<br>"What plan?" Kurt replied "I'm not going to approach him. I don't want him to think I'm stupid. If he does, he could kill me."  
>"He's going to try anyway." Mercedes replied "So he's your type?"<br>"You know if he were a district 8 boy.." Kurt smiled "And we would be home, I would be asking him to work with me someday. Maybe even live together after a while."

"Kurt…" Mercedes replied "You do release one of us is going to die.."  
>"Both of us.." Kurt replied "I don't think I will make it far. Well, I'm good. I just don't know what I'm super at. I can find water anywhere. But…"<br>"Well.." Mercedes replied "I'm not looking forward to meet this Sugar and Rachel.."  
>"Rachel.." Kurt replied "You mean Bambie, she looks like she should be beat to dead with a large stick. Right?"<br>"Okay, you're scaring me." Mercedes replied "This games bring out the worst in you."  
>"Well.." Kurt replied "It's the only way we could win."<p>

"Okay, Kurt.." Mercedes replied "Only one person can win, we can't both win."  
>"But Mercedes, you forget we're almost the same person." Kurt smiled "So, we count as the same person. Only one person."<br>"Kurt, you know the capital won't see it that way.." Mercedes replied "They want a blood bath, and they'll get it"  
>"Do you think we're almost there?" Kurt turned to Mercedes.<p>

"Maybe almost.."

Finn district 2

"This is awesome.." Finn dropped himself on the bed. "What do you think? This is amazing!"  
>"I agree." Lauren replied "I can't wait to go to practice, scare off the other tributes. None of them can destroy me. I am the strongest tribute."<br>"What about Sugar?" Finn replied "Everyone fears her.."  
>"That is my man.." Lauren replied "But they will run from her, I am the underdog. I will win." 7<p>

"And kill me?" Finn smiled  
>"If I have to, I have Sugar chops your head off." Lauren replied "It's not like I want you to die, but I want to win. Really want to win."<br>"Well.." Finn turned away. "Well, there are some easy kills there. Right?"  
>"You're talking about Blondie from district 5?" Lauren replied<br>"That and the crazy red head." Finn replied

"So what's your strong quality?" Lauren replied "The thing you'll use for your private training?"  
>"I am really good with axes, fast as hell." Finn replied "And I can aim."<br>"Good.." Lauren replied "How come I never saw you?"

"My parents, they trained me for this." Finn replied "My mom says that my father went to the hunger games, he nearly won."  
>"Oh, so that's.." Lauren stared at him. "I'm going to have so much fun, I am thinking about who I will kill first. The parade is the perfect place to see the tributes, I know I'll win. There's no one better than me, maybe Sugar."<br>"Sugar?" Finn turned to him. "Oh, the district 1 girl."  
>"Yes, she kind of scares me." Lauren replied "And not a lot people scare me. She's one of them, if not the only one. Santana from district 12 is overrated."<br>"I agree.." Finn smiled "She's a wimp, just like her sister.."  
>"oh right.." Lauren laughed "I knew she was going to die.."<p>

"So, Blondie and Santana.." Finn replied "What about the district 11 girl?"  
>"Doesn't look dangerous either.." Lauren replied "None of them do, I think this will be easy games. Right?"<br>"Do you know our stylists?" Finn turned to her. "I want them to know that pink does not suit me. Even if it's to make me look sensitive. When I get back, either district 1 girl would date me."  
>"Well.." Lauren raised her eyebrow. "That's why you're here.."<br>"No, my dad wanted me to.." Finn replied "My mom didn't like the idea of it, but she let me. She let me go here, especially because she believed I could win."  
>"My mom was so proud of me…" Lauren smiled "She told me to kill as many tributes as I could, the cornucopia is the best possibility to kill many of them."<br>"True.." Finn replied

"Hello.." Shannon Beiste sat down across of them. Most people didn't believe she lived in district 1, for the most people she wasn't rich. She didn't pretend to be anything she wasn't, and she wasn't wearing the usual district 1 clothes. One would think she was from district 8 or 9, but not district 1. District 1 was not like her, she won the hunger games back in her days. And today she was a mentor. "So, Lauren I'm your trainer.." Shannon sat down. "Finn, you will met David Martinez in a couple of moments. How are you planning on winning?"  
>"Well, we're going to kill them all.." Lauren replied "Many of them in the bloodbath.."<p>

"There is kind of.." Shannon replied "Many of coaches have been telling their tributes to head for the jungle, at least that's what I heard. The bloodbath this year could be less of a blood bath. Do you know what I mean?"  
>"Yes.." Finn replied "Is that good or bad?"<br>"Bad!" Lauren replied "Less people will die, that's bad. Tributes running, the chances we find them is smaller. The gamekeepers will have to kill them."  
>"What?" Finn replied "The gamekeepers don't kill.."<p>

"Not on purpose.." Shannon replied "At least.."  
>"Hello, Shannon.." David Martinez stepped inside. "So, you must be Finn Hudson, my tribute. I can work with this, what's your strong point."<br>"I'm good with axes." Finn replied "I even throw them, I could make a boomerang. I'm good with them to. I once cut a chicken in half using a boomerang, I could do it with a person."  
>"Seeing their insides.." Lauren smiled "Nice man!"<br>"Yeah, I think it would be funny!" Finn smile d "Imagine Rachel Berry, with her inside on the outside. Or that wheelchair kid!"  
>"Are you talking about killing.." Shannon turned away.<p>

"Yeah, I want to be dramatic." Lauren smiled "I'm going to say: 'You just got Zized' when I kill someone. I think it'd be amazing. I want to see the fear in their eyes, I'm a murder machine."  
>"Yeah, and I'm going to be like air.." Finn smiled "And just kill them.."<p>

Emma District 3

"When was the last time you waxed your legs?" A woman turned to Emma.  
>"I don't know, I guess.." Emma smiled for a moment. "Never."<br>"Just like you r eyebrow.." Another voice came from behind here. "Doris isn't ready for her yes. I think we'll have to give her another bath.."  
>"I'm not that bad…" Emma replied "I wash myself, more than a couple of times a day. It's just that we're not that rich in district 3. And.."<br>"Still.." the voice came from farther.

"Congratulations.." the woman replied "You were jealous of the sister, so you replaced her. That's kind of weird, right? The hunger games is the biggest event in the capitol.."  
>Emma rolled her eyes, seeing them die was the biggest event in the capitol. It seemed sad, but it was still true. Their dead's was entertainment to the capitol. A never ending party. No would understand this thing, not any of those. And yet they were happening.<br>Will was somewhere near, Emma wanted to stand up, rush to his side. But she didn't. She didn't know why she didn't.  
>Emma turned to the right, and she saw more beds. Tributes were on them, waiting to meet their designers, they were supposed to dress them. To make them look good. They chose what they wore on the opening parade. That parade . It's just a parade to the president. No one really wants to know his name. And they don't ever call him by it.<br>"Miss Sylvester is ready for you.." A voice said after a few moments.

Emma stepped of the bed, she was brought to another room. She lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She could remember everything that happen to her. Flashback came to her.  
><em>"Emma!" Sara walked towards her. "Why did you do it? Why?"<br>"You disserve it Sara!" Emma replied "You're pregnant, chances of you giving birth during the games are high. I couldn't send a woman with a baby out there."_

"_Emma, my chances of surviving are higher!" Sara replied "I'm flexible, I know how to hide and I can camouflage myself. I know how to aim.."  
>"And you are going to have a baby!" Emma replied "It makes you weaker than the rest. The careers would go after you right away. You shouldn't have been in there, I take your place.."<br>"Take this.." Sara took a necklace, there was a small crystal on the end. "My mum gave it me, she said the this crystal would protect, you take it."  
>"But it's yours.." Emma replied<br>"You need it more.." Sara replied "Take care of yourself an my brother." _

Emma opened her eyes, a blond woman was watching her. There was no smile on her face, just the anger of a woman. Emma turned away.  
>"So?" Emma turned to her. "What kind of thing are you going to make us wear? District 3 is electronics. What could we be wearing?"<br>"I have a couple of ideas.." the woman replied "I used to work for district 12, my daughter won the games. Sue Sylvester. You might remember her."  
>"Oh,.." Emma replied "I think."<br>"Well, she kind of kicked me of the team.." Doris replied "She took over the function of stylist. She learned everything from me, so she's just as good.."  
>"Oh, and now you're.." Emma turned away.<p>

"Look, I don't think anything.." Doris replied "My district is the poorest in Panem, I don't think anything. We're thinking about dressing you in yellow, something to do with static electricity. What kind of makeup do you normally use?" _  
><em>"I bite my lips to make them red.." Emma replied "Blush, that kind of stuff. Don't use any make up.  
>"I figured.." Doris replied "The only eye shadow I had, was hitting someone in the face. The blue makes for an awesome eye shadow."<br>"So, what's your job?" Emma turned to her. "Make me look pretty?"

"Honestly, yes." Doris replied "The thing is, you need sponsors. They make the difference between life and dead, I'm sure your mentor has explained that."  
>"Carl has.." Emma replied "He's my mentor, I'm happy I don't have to deal with Dustin."<br>"Yeah, I heard a lot about him.." Doris replied "I'm sorry for you."  
>"Well, I'm glad I volunteered for Will's sister. She was 8 months pregnant." Emma replied "she would give birth in the arena. That's not fair, anyone would do it. Right?"<br>"There are a lot of people who wouldn't.." Doris replied "You are very brave, that sure as hell will be good for the sponsors. They love that kind of people, a high training score would make you the favorite. Just like Sugar.."  
>"Thanks.." Emma smiled<p>

"So are you good with weapons?" Doris stared at her.  
>"Not really, I plan on not killing anyone. Not in the beginning, maybe the last one." Emma replied "I'm planning to be smart."<br>"Smart is good.." Dories replied "Those guys with the weapons won't make it against brains. Trust me!"  
>"They do if you meet the pointy end of the stick.." Emma replied<p>

Rachel district 6

Rachel turned in her dress, it was grey. Transportation, that was her districts function. That's why her dress had the exact same color as an old train. Not the ones from her district, they weren't that modern. The dress was like nothing she worn before. Rachel considered herself an earth type, she wore dark brown, green and rarely a bit red. But today the grey shined back from her dress. Her hair was pulled together in a ponytail, her bangs are pulled to one side of her face. She played with the long necklace hanging on her dress. It was her mothers. Small flowers bound together. Rachel moved her hand over flowers in the room, they had been dead for a while. Slowly she touched them, causing the flowers to come up and feel alive again. Rachel smiled.  
>"Thought that was just a rumor.." It was Artie. "You being able to control nature.."<br>"It's not just a rumor, mom would do it.." Rachel replied "So can I? Got a problem with that?"  
>"Not really.." Artie replied "Why didn't you tell Bryan about your talent?"<br>"I did.." Rachel replied "He replied flower power isn't really a power. It's a weakness."  
>"Well, I would use it.." Artie replied "It could give you that extra.."<p>

"What are you going to do?" Rachel turned to him.  
>"Making weapons out of anything.." Artie replied "I can use anything to create weapons, and my aim is amazing. That is if I get away, they'll go for me."<br>"You'll get away.." Rachel replied "I'll get the bags from the Copernican, anything we need. I hope to snatch two bags, you run for safety."  
>"what if you die?'" Artie replied "You don't need anything in there."<p>

"What about water bottles? Sleeping bags?" Rachel replied "I'm not going for the weapons, I'm just going for a couple small bags. Trust me, I have a plan."  
>"You have a plan?" Artie raised an eyebrow. "Is part of that plan getting hit by a knife?" 7<p>

"Well, I know who is dangerous, when the training starts. Trust me." Rachel replied  
>"Sugar, Lauren, Puck, Santana, Quinn.." Artie replied "They are tributes I think could be dangerous. Sugar you know, she's mean. Lauren is strong. Puck and Santana are tributes from district 12, they can handle almost anything. And Quinn is smart, she'll be amazing. Maybe we should even get her on our side. It would be amazing"<br>"Quinn?" Rachel smiled "Maybe.."  
>"I wouldn't underestimate Brittany either.." Artie replied "Everyone is laughing with her, but I think she's very smart. A survivor. We'll see that, the dumb girl is an act. And she does an amazing job at it, the same goes for Tina, she's pretending to be weak.."<p>

"What about the careers?" Rachel replied "Are they this strong?"  
>"They win almost every year.." Artie replied "That's what Dennis said, he said they were cocky. He wishes he would be your trainer. Since you have legs you can use.."<br>"I just wish.." Rachel replied "I just wish I could jump out of the window, dying that way. That would be my own choice, not in some arena for millions of people, where they can call my mother, and replay it time after time again. I want it to be on my terms."  
>"I want to .." Artie replied "Shelby was a nice woman, what happened?"<p>

"She kind of tried to steal some food, not from people." Rachel replied "I don't know how exactly, I don't know why they punished her. I miss her."  
>"Do you have a father?" Artie turned to her.<br>"Two fathers in fact." Rachel replied "They fled Panem, they were going to find somewhere to live. They headed for the sea, said there were other countries over it. I never heard about them, I think they must have died."  
>"I'm sorry Rachel." Artie replied<br>"Or they were captured." Rachel replied "I have no brother or sister, no family."  
>"I hate this.." Artie replied "All of this."<p>

Joe Hart president of Panem

'The name is Joe Hart, I'm known by many names. The president of Panem is one of them, Panem . I live in the capitol, and travel down the districts. My favorite is 1, I hated the under dogs in district 12. This is my second hunger games, I'm barely 21. My father was president of Panem before that, and his grandfather lived through the rebellion. That's why the hunger games happen every year, they are my favorite event through the whole year. I love to see the fear in people's eyes, and think that I'm the reason for it.'

"And here are these years tributes, you have to release that this is the first time anyone sees this tributes. The first time the sponsors see them, this is a very special moment." The man replied "All of the districts are wearing clothes that represent their district. Starting from district 1 until 12."  
>"And that's.." Joe stared at the wagons driving towards him, the district 3 wagon was decorated in pure electricity. Even the wheels were made of it, the district 4 tributes were wearing fish like costumes. And then the last wagon appeared. Around it was circling a big mockingjay mad out of fire. It flew next to the tributes. Both of them seemed ready.<br>"Mister Hart.." someone stepped next to him. "it's your turn."

"Hello, tributes.." Joe stood up. His voice was too loud, and he wanted to keep it down. "And happy hunger games. Tributes we welcome you, we salute your courage and your sacrifice. And may the odds be forever in your favor."  
>Everyone in the audience started to scream. For some of the tributes, maybe for all of them. Joe turned away, closed his eyes for a moment. And sat down.<p>

Santana district 12

"You needs to speak to him!" Santana yelled to Puck. "He nearly made that mockingjay hit me, I could have been burned. Worst, I could have been dead!"  
>"I said it once.." Puck stepped next to her. "And I'll say it again, it was an accident."<br>"Well, you needs to check your head!" Santana yelled "If you do anything stupid in the next few days, my knife might just slip, and cut of a toe!"  
>"Santana!" Sue turned to her. "You were amazing!"<p>

"Coach!" Santana replied "This ignorant bastard almost made Santana soup out of me!"  
>"It wasn't on purpose!" Puck replied<br>"You needs to check my hair!" Santana replied "He just burned some of it!"  
>"Well, you don't even notice it.." Puck replied "It's only a centimeter."<br>"Which is still one centimeter to much!" Santana smiled "I needs to go all Seam on your ass! That's where I'm from, you know we.."  
>"Santana!" Puck replied "No I get why your parents named you that, you're almost like the devil."<br>"Thank you for the compliment.." Santana smiled

"Did you see the horse of district 5?" Sue laughed "Did she glue a horn to her horse? Or was that just me?"  
>"Well, yeah!" Santana smiled "Don't know why she did that, it made her look weak."<br>"Not weak!" Puck smiled "It made her look like a joke."  
>"I think she was counting on that." Puck replied "I hope.."<br>"Well, I'm not going to keep an eye on her.." Santana replied "She'll be the first one to die, even before the wheelchair kid."  
>"Or the other girl.." Puck replied<p>

Quinn district 11

"Rule number 1,.." Quinn opened her eyes. "No fighting with your fellow tributes, there will be enough time in the arena. Two, don't forget the survival skills, most off you will die from natural causes. You should think about your survival skills, it can make the difference between life and dead. Don't think about swards only, also remember the survival."

"what are you going to do Quinn?" Matt spoke to her.  
>"I think it's for the better we stay together.." Quinn replied "We'll see what the others are worth, and specially who we should fear."<br>"Well.." Quinn smiled, she stared around. She saw Sugar, the girl everyone feared. She was less intimidating in person, that wasn't until she threw a knife for the dummies heart. She hit is, and laughed. Like she actually killed someone.

"She's scary!" Matt replied "Quinn?"  
>"Well, I wouldn't get too fed up.." Quinn replied "She's so overrated."<p>

"Watch where you're going!" Quinn shouted at Rachel, it was the first time she saw a tribute close. Rachel's black hair was breaded together to make her look innocent. Her black hangs were covering her forehead. And her cheeks were blushing. Quinn had to admit, if this were not a fight until the dead, she would have liked Rachel. Quinn stared down to the floor, Rachel looked at her.  
>"I'm so sorry!" Rachel looked even weaker in a couple off moments, she stared down the floor.<br>"Now look what you did!" Quinn took the flower of the floor. "You destroyed, I hope you're happy now. Look what you did to my token!"  
>"I'm so sorry!" Rachel turned to her. "I didn't mean it, I can fix it."<p>

Rachel put her hand above the flower. She stared at it, light appeared form her hand, and the flower was pieced back together. It smelt like a flower, Quinn stared at Rachel's eyes, her brown eyes didn't stare at Quinn. Just at the flower.  
>"Wow.." Quinn said it in disbelieve. "Look, I'm really sorry, I normally don't snap like that. It's just Beth gave it to me, and it's all I got from her."<br>"Beth's your sister?" Rachel smiled at Quinn." She must love you a lot."

"She's my daughter.." Quinn replied  
>"Hey, you two!" A voice yelled at them.<br>"I guess that's my .." Rachel smiled "To not talk to any other tributes, don't want you to get in any serious trouble."  
>"Thank you Rachel.." Quinn smiled "For the flower."<br>"You know my name." Rachel turned around. "How do you know my name?"  
>"Well,.." Quinn smiled "That's for you to find out."<p>

Rachel district 6

"What was that?" Artie stepped net to her. "You were talking to that Quinn girl from district 11, I thought you knew we were not supposed to talk to each other. You do know you could have shown her your weakness.."  
>"Quinn's not like that.." Rachel replied "I almost destroyed her flower, and I fixed it. It was no way to find my weaknesses or to find my full potential."<br>"You should be careful." Artie replied "Sugar wouldn't go over this lightly."

"Miss, I killed a girl and I liked it." Rachel laughed "So what did you see?"  
>"Brittany is staring in front of herself." Artie replied "And now she's reading things about surviving. I don't think she's trying to impress anyone. That's the power she has, everyone will underestimate her. Not me, I think she's going to survive for a long time."<br>"I think she'll win this damn thing.." Rachel replied "That would be awesome."

"Have you noticed that Santana adds an S where it's not necessary?" Artie turned to Rachel. "Like I needs to do this, it sounds weird."  
>"I think it sounds badass.." Rachel replied "I think it makes me scared. Especially since her aim is amazing, and she's silent. "<p>

"Yeah, and she's hot!" Artie replied "That's a great power,."  
>"Well that to!" Rachel replied "So, what are we going to do now?"<br>"How about camouflage?" Artie replied "If I survive, you could hide me between the flowers or something. Would be awesome."  
>"Right.." Rachel smiled<p>

Rory & Becky district 7

"Be careful.." Rory stepped next to Becky. "Are you okay?"  
>"There was nothing there!" 12 year old Becky stared at Rory. "You've been warning me about nothing's for the previous days, Rory I'm not weak! I'm 12 years old"<br>"It's just!" Rory turned around. "Come on Becky, let's to the practice with bow and arrow?"

"Or we could try the survival skills, it's important you stay alive."  
>"Let's do that.." Rory replied<br>"Look at them.." Finn Hudson turned to them. "The tributes get weaker and weaker." 7

"Why don't you just scoop?" Santana stepped in front of Becky and Rory. "Or are you trying to hide your obvious man boobs?"  
>""We don't need help.." Becky turned to Santana." And specially not from you!"<br>"Yeah, 12!" Finn replied  
>"Oh, right!" Santana smiled "I never met a girl named Finn.."<p>

The next moment everything changed. Becky stepped behind Rory, while Rory was hit by Santana. She was flying on Finn. She put her hands around his neck. Finn wanted to take a punch at her.  
>"Stop it, stop it." The peace keepers called out.<br>"Yeah, you better walk on!" Santana replied, hearing a high pitchy laugh. Becky stared at the blond girl from district 5. Brittany waved for a second. Her bright smile didn't stop.

Tina District 4

"What was that?" Tina turned to Sebastian. "What?"  
>"Well.." Sebastian replied "Santana is showing that she's badass, and I think that Finn might just not have what it takes, he's not as badass as me!"<br>"Bad ass?" Tina smiled  
>"To bad you're such a good little girl.." Sebastian replied<p>

"Well, I'm not like you.." Tina reacted "Is that so bad? I am a career tribute!"  
>"Well, you are!" Sebastian replied "And I'm thinking about working with you."<p>

The training went on. There were a few things they learned about the competition. Rachel was shy, she didn't take charge. And seemed to be lost, Artie on the other hand was more promising. He tried everything he could. Quinn was smart, and very bendy. She kind of followed Rachel around. Santana was looking for trouble, and didn't let anyone say anything negative about her. Brittany was just staring around. Laughing. Not with other people, but with funny things that would occur. Tina didn't fear her, she believed that Brittany was enjoying the end of her life. She would be the first one who got killed. The district 7 couple seemed odd. Mercedes and Kurt looked weird. Tina stepped in the elevator. The number 4 was something she remembered. She pushed on it. The door opened in the apartment. It was more beautiful than anything she knew at home. Even for her district, her room was big. But she never saw anything like this. It was amazing. Tina went to her room, put her head on the bed. Sleep enchanted her a few seconds later.

Brittany district 5

Brittany smiled as she turned to Kurt. She almost felt like a high school girl, trying to ask out a boy. But this was not for her, Blaine liked Kurt. And she wanted to do something nice for him.  
>"Have a girlfriend?" Brittany's words were very nonchalant, Kurt rolled his eyes. Only now she noticed the presence of Mercedes. The girl tribute from his district.<br>"You don't understand, Blondie." Mercedes smiled "He's gay."  
>"Oh, so you like boys?" Brittany smiled "So what kind of guys do you like? Finn? Sebastian? Any other tributes? My fellow tribute Blaine?"<br>"Why are you asking?" Kurt replied

"Just wondering, I'm keeping a bet in my mind." Brittany replied "And since Blaine is single, I'm trying to find him the perfect boyfriend. It would be amazing for TV. And it would give those two more chances, love stories are amazing."  
>"Blaine is not his.." Mercedes replied "Are you talking about the handsome energetic 14 year old?"<br>"He's not fourteen!" Brittany and Kurt said at the same time.

"He looks 18 for sure.." Kurt replied "He's handsome, okay 5?"  
>"Fine.." Brittany smiled "I like your hair Mercedes. I wish I had that awesome hair, mine is just blond. You're like very pretty. Just like Santana."<br>"Santana?" Mercedes smiled "district 12 heartless bitch Santana?"

"No, district 12 heartbroken Santana." Brittany replied "I think she's very hurt, I don't think she's a bitch at all. I think she's a sweetie."  
>"A sweetie that will kill you in your sleep.." Mercedes said when the elevator stopped on the 5th floor. "Brittany, I wouldn't put your trust in her. You'll end up hurt, or worst. Killed."<p>

"Blaine!" Brittany yelled as she came out of the elevator. "Blaine! Get your cute ass down here right now! It's me Brit."  
>"Brit, what's up with you?" Blaine stepped up." You're to happy."<br>"Kurt likes you, or at least a bit. " Brittany replied "He's single, gay and he thinks you're handsome. You almost have a relationship between districts going on, yey for you!"  
>"I'm going to die!" Blaine replied "Only one of us can survive. I don't want to go through this. Kurt is amazing, but I don't want to get caught up. You would to, if you found someone you liked.."<br>"You're over doing it!" Brittany replied "You and Kurt.."  
>"Only one of us survives Brittany!" Blaine yelled "When will you get this in your shallow mind!"<p>

"Right after the fact that we don't have to enjoy the last days of our lives!" Brittany replied "I know I'm going to die in that arena, maybe it's better to have known love. Maybe things change, maybe we'll end up lucky."  
>"Lucky?" Blaine replied "Even if we stand, Kurt and me. One of us will have to murder the other one, love here is not good. It's.."<br>"I think I.." Brittany turned to Blaine. "I think I mind like Santana.."

Kurt & Mercedes district

"wow, Blaine mind just like you!" Mercedes replied "This could be your very first boyfriend!"  
>"Well, I would be trilled, if this were not a game until the dead!" Kurt replied "It's very clear that I'll have to kill, so I don't want to get close to him."<br>"Kurt!" Mercedes replied "This might be the only love you know, he could be.."

"Could be!" Kurt replied "Who says that Blondie isn't playing with my emotions. Maybe that's their way to kill us, maybe they are hoping that I wouldn't kill him. There's no room for love."  
>"Maybe there is.." Mercedes replied "Brittany isn't smart,.."<br>"Maybe she is.." Kurt replied "It could all be an act, I think she's going for the win."  
>"Kurt.."<p>

With that Kurt turned to his bedroom, the first day of training had ended. And Kurt felt bad. Was Blaine in love with him? Did he really like him? Was it worth it? Could it give him more sponsors? Did people really love impossible love stories. Maybe. There was one more day of group training. Then they have to come before the game makers. They would give them a score. Kurt wanted it to be over. He wanted to be home, right now he wanted to be anywhere but here. Kurt closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter,

Enjoy.

TempeGeller

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Practice, interviews and tribute scores<p>

Brittany district 5

"Blaine!" Brittany knocked on the heavy black door. "Come out now!"  
>"What's it Brit?" Blaine opened the door. "Why are you waking me up? It's only 4 in the morning, is there a responsible reason to wake me up!"<br>"Yes!" Brittany replied "I have an idea for the perfect outfit, one that will make you look hot. That way you can impress Kurt!"  
>"Okay, what about only 1 comes out alive haven't you understood." Blaine smiled at her "The idea that idea that either Kurt or me have to die, what if we stay until the end. I won't be able to kill him, if I'm in love with."<br>"That makes sense.." Brittany replied "So in what scenario will I be dead?"

"Brittany!" Blaine turned to her. "Okay, I was just review a theory. Off course you could still be alive. But I was.."  
>"I get it!" Brittany replied "I'll have escaped the arena to look for district 14 and unicorns. How you know me Blaine!"<br>"Off course!" Blaine turned to her. "Then why didn't you take me and Kurt for you unicorn mission?"  
>"How am I supposed to know?" Brittany replied "Maybe I asked you, and you laughed with me. Off course I would leave you in the arena to fight until the dead!"<p>

"Okay, I'll promise to believe you!" Blaine replied "What's your idea about clothes?"  
>"Look!" Brittany held up a picture<br>"Brittany, where's my shirt?" Blaine turned to her. "Why am I only wearing short shorts? Aren't we suppose to wear a shirt?"  
>"Well, no shirt is the direct way to someone's heart!" Brittany replied "And your chest is far by your best feature. Off course you have an amazing personality, but you have to draw Kurt in by your other strengths. Show him you're not boring.'"<br>"I am not boring.." Blaine replied  
>"Also, you look like a fourteen year old boy!" Brittany replied "You should totally change that, take the opposite of Botox."<p>

Brittany turned away, as the light came through the windows. Blaine glared at her, not mad yet not satisfied. He didn't look at her, he knew that Brittany wanted to make him happy the last days of his lives. They didn't like each other at first, but now they had grown friendly. Somewhere he knew that he wouldn't be able to kill her. If he and Brittany were the last ones standing, he would salute her. Turn around in the forest. And take a chance on survival. He wouldn't smash her head on to something, he wouldn't become a killer. The last thing Blaine Anderson wanted to be changed in.  
>"I don't want it.." Blaine spoke. Brittany stared at him, in hopeless confusion. She didn't even respond to him anymore. He didn't know if she knew what he was talking about.<br>"Are you talking about Kurt?" Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Cause if you don't, someone else will.. Maybe not here.."  
>"I'm not talking about Kurt.." Blaine replied "Do you remember how we're aiming at dummies during the training sessions. I'm just thinking about that, I mean they are just dummies. They're nothing else, what if they're persons. I don't think I would be able to take aim at Rachel, or Emma. Maybe Sugar, but still.; I'm just thinking, they're people. They are expecting us to kill people. It's just wrong."<br>"I haven't even thought about it.." Brittany replied "I can't believe that we have to kill all of this people in order we would survive. Right?"  
>"I don't want to become a murderer." Blaine replied "I don't want to.."<p>

"I.." Brittany replied "I think you'll have to get over that, in order to be the winner. You'll have to kill one person, the runner up. There's no such thing as being a happy runner up, because you'll be dead. Sometimes I think it's better to die in the bloodbath, you'll never have to kill anyone."  
>"I'm a vegetarian." Blaine replied "I don't even eat meat, how am I supposed to kill an innocent person. How am I?"<br>"No one is innocent." Brittany replied "Maybe that will help you."

* * *

><p>Quinn district 11<p>

"So do you want to talk about Beth?" Matt turned to her.  
>"Talking about her feels.." Quinn replied "Odd in a way. If I die, she won't even remember my face. She'll just know me from TV. Like I'm some kind of TV celebrity. I don't want to become a monster, if I die that's all my Beth will see. The fact that I became crazy. I don't want that to be the last thing she'll ever see. On the other hand, I want to return home. Do you understand?"<br>"no, I don't have a kid." Matt replied "My parents know me, they'll know that this is not me. That I do this to return home.."

"I just can't think that Beth.." Quinn cried " That in 11 years her name will be in there, in that stupid thing, that she'll have to be here. I swear, if I could end the games from the inside I would."  
>"End them?" Matt turned towards her. "Quinn, you can't talk this way, they'll cut out your thong. You don't want them.."<br>"Well, they'll have to do that.." Quinn replied "It's unfair, we're just kids."  
>"What are you going to do Quinn?" Matt turned to her. "Any sign of rebellion equals death penalty."<p>

"And what is this?" Quinn turned to Matt. "If you don't see it, only one will stand. We're dead anyway, there's no reason not to try it. Destroy the games from within."  
>"You know they can kill our families.." Matt turned to her. "They know how to punish you outside of the games. Trust me, they do.."<br>"Look, Matt.." Quinn turned to him. "If I'm dead, they'll be able to bring more kids to this hunger games. Can't you see how wrong this is.."

"Off course I can.."  
>"Girls like Rachel Berry die in the hunger games.." Quinn turned to him. "Sweet, innocent girls like me, like Rachel Berry die in this games. It's the 'I'm sick of my life' type like Santana that wins it in the end. And even if she does, she won't be changing the world. I need to break this down from the inside.."<br>"Quinn, what is it with you and this Rachel?" Matt turned to her. "You haven't mentioned any of the other tributes.."  
>"Look, if I met her.." Quinn turned away. "If I met her in district 11, we would have been great friends."<p>

"Well, keep it that way.." Matt turned around. "You don't want to kill your friend.."

* * *

><p>Rachel district 6<p>

"Quinn Fabrey is the not a person you should be making friends with.." Artie turned to her." You do know her type. Nice in your face, stabbing you in the back. And in this case I'm serious about that stabbing in the back part.."  
>Rachel Berry closer her eyes for a moment, she turned to the soft grey paint of the walls. Artie and Rachel had been talking about how they were going to play the games. And Artie kept saying to sacrifice him. Sacrefice the person he was. Rachel closed her eyes as she thought about her mother. Her mom, Shelby Corocran. The woman that had been taking care of her since she was a small little girl. That was why she was here today. Her mom had stolen bread from the capitol and was punished in the worst way possible. She was prisoned somewhere beyond this wall, and Rachel was brought to the games. She believed they were showing everything on repeat. Her eyes watered.<p>

"Look the flower thing was my fault.." Rachel turned to him." Artie, her daughter gave it to her. Everyone would get pretty mad with.."  
>"I'm not talking about the flower thing.." Artie replied "I'm talking about her calculation. She could have made it this way. Now you feel all guilty over this one meeting.."<br>"Please, it's not like we're best buddies.." Rachel smiled "You're talking like I have a crush on her. Which I don't.."  
>"Rachel, think about it.." Artie slowly stared at her eyes. "Quinn Fabray is a manipulative bitch!"<p>

"You don't even know her!" Rachel yelled "I thought you of all people would understand.."  
>"You don't seem to understand Rachel.." Artie raised an eyebrow. "You don't understand that it will be Quinn Fabray driving a knife through you heart!"<p>

"I can't stand being around you!" Rachel got up. She stepped towards the elevator and pressed a simple button. She wanted to get away from Artie and his negative nature. Or was it fear for what was about to come? She knew it, Rachel Berry was going to die. She knew it, but she didn't want to going thinking the worst of people. In her mind all of the 'tributes' were just innocent people forced in a roll they shouldn't have been in the first place. People between 12 and 18 years old should have fun. They should be running around, feeling the pain of heartbreak. Not the pain of feeling your heart ripper from your body. Or the pain of taking someone's life from them. And that was what they had to do, to win. They had to drive a knife through someone's  
><em>'I'm Rachel Berry, I'm only 16 years old and I miss my mom terrible. I love my mom so much. I ..'<em>

Rachel turned away, the knowledge of the next days made her scared. Off course she was going to the arena, but training here was worst. Going in front of the judges was more scary. Doing an interview, pretending to be excited or strong was worst. But she had to remember. You must not look weak. You can't look weak, weakness will translate in something really bad. You must look tough.

"I'm so sorry.." A voice came from the other side. Slowly a man with dark brown walked towards her. "I didn't know you were here. I thought only I.."  
>"No, stay." Rachel smiled "It's no.."<br>"Will Schuester.." Will gave her a smile.  
>"You're older than 18, aren't you?" Rachel turned to her. "How is that?"<br>"I'm from district 3.." Will sat down. "The brother/sister district. And you are?"  
>"I'm sorry, I always thought that was sick.." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I'm Rachel Berry, I'm from the 'steal a bread, become tribute' district…"<br>"You're the girl who didn't get a reaping.." Will shook her hand. "I'm sorry.."  
>"And you're the lovers from district 3.." Rachel stared in front of her. "Well, must be bad for you. You thought you survived the games, and bam.."<br>"Sure was.." Will turned towards her. "I'm just glad my sister isn't here. I'm not glad that Emma came with me. How old are you anyway?"

"16.." Rachel smiled "My friend is in the wheelchair…"  
>"You must be scared.." Will slowly sat down looking across the buildings. "There's no way that I survive the bloodbath near the Cornucopia. I'm not strong."<br>"My mom used to say.." Rachel turned to Will. "Never look back, I guess that's what you have to do. Get as far away from the danger as possible, find shelter and wait it out. That's what's the smartest to do.."  
>"Well, those careers are strong.." Will turned towards her. "Have you looked at Sugar and Sebastian. They're dangerous enough.."<br>"You got that." Rachel turned around. "But power is not everything. Sometimes brains get you a lot farther.."

"They have your mother.." Will turned to her. "She's captured?"  
>"Yes, if I die.." Rachel cried. "They will put my death on repeat, so they can break her. My mom used to be kind of an activist. They punished her for stealing a bread, but really they punished her for speaking up."<br>"Good luck Rachel.." Will stood up. "I'll be heading back to Emma. May the odds be forever in your favor.."

"Well, not always.."

* * *

><p>Blaine District 5<p>

Brittany has lost her mind, Blaine turned around closing his door. Her 'no one is innocent' line had made him scared. In his mind he never wanted to end up in this place. He didn't want to kill anyone in front of so much people. He wasn't a murder, never would be. Yet his mind traveled to so much scenarios. Kurt, holding a knife running towards him was one of them. Was it wrong to fantasize about his innominate death? Or should he think about surviving? His mind always kept thinking about how he was going to kill any of them. The idea about driving a knife through Brittany's heart made him sick to his stomach. She worked on his last nerves, but never would he drive that knife and kill her. Even Rachel Berry, a very sweet girl from district 6. Slowly he hang closer to the window, opening it up. Would he be able to jump down? Would he be able to end his life in dignity? Not for the eyes of Panem to see… Could it be possible?

"It won't work.." A voice came from above him.  
>"What won't work.." Blaine stared up. He could see Artie's head hanging from the window. He had no idea he managed to get so close, but he didn't care.<br>"Jumping." Artie's voice sounded sad. "There's some kind of force field around the whole building; It makes it impossible to jump. Believe me, I tried.."  
>"I guess they don't want to give as an out.." Blaine sat down. "So Artie isn't it?"<p>

"Artie, yes." Artie's voice sounded depressed "And you are? I'm sorry, I don't know all tributes. Just Quinn, from whatever district she is.."  
>"Blaine, I'm with the smart blond.." Blaine smiled "Brittany.."<br>"I know her too.." Artie laughed "Miss, I'll be dead first. I don't buy it, I think people don't take her serious enough."

"Well, there's only one winner.."  
>"It won't be me.." They said together.<br>"Good luck.." Blaine smiled for a moment.  
>"The same to you.."<p>

* * *

><p>Sugar District 1<p>

_The trainings make me so happy. Seeing the fear in people's eyes makes me see what I want them to see. A victor, I will wipe them from the arena. I will use their tears to drown them. All of them should watch their backs.. I'm coming from them!_

"Sugar, you should not overdo the mean faces.." Sebastian stepped next to her. "You have everyone scared. It's amazing. Sebastian."  
>"I know who you are.." Sugar smiled "I know everyone who thinks they're stronger than me. And that's just it.. You're not!"<br>"Talking to our fellow tributes.." Mike smiled "Mike Chang, so what do you think about this year's victims.."  
>"Just as weak as previous year.." Sebastian smiled "I can't wait to kill that district 6 girl. The one with the dark hair and the bangs.."<p>

"I don't care what her name is.." Sugar smiled "I don't care who I kill, but if I get my hands on district 5 girl. I'll die a lucky girl.."  
>"Well, I think they'll have to watch their backs.." Lauren walked next to him. "Right Finn?"<br>"Right, we're totally badass!"

Sugar slowly stepped away from the other Career tributes. She grew up with the idea of career tributes, her bigger brother had lost out on the hunger games. He helped her prepare for hers. It was his idea to look like someone dangerous, the truth was it was not just exterior. Sugar didn't like people, they only way she did was dead. She didn't mind killing people, it didn't get to her. Some people would call her cold, other people a psycho. Either way she was more prepared than anyone. Her aunt won the hunger games, and she came back home as a hero. She wore the amount of people she killed as a sign of absolute pride. The numbers of lives, was something she talk about even today. Words of anger towards people she never met. And that was something that made Sugar excited. Thinking about killing any of this people. She wanted to laugh when she killed the district 5 girl. Or any of the other district. If she got her hands on any of them. Maybe Santana made her the most excited. Killing someone with so much pain, the idea of making her suffer more was so great to her. Sugar smiled.  
>"Hey.." a voice came towards her. She was leveled with the floor.<p>

"I am not scared of you.." Santana punched her face. "You're not so strong now!"  
>"Stop it!" A high voice came from behind them. "You don't want the peace keepers to see this! Please stop it!"<p>

* * *

><p>Santana district 12<p>

Santana rolled her eyes, when she saw Sugar troll around. Being all mighty. No one made her queen of all the tributes. Santana hated people like Sugar, career tributes who were sick. Life hadn't made her this way, what was Sugar's excuse? Her excuse for the many glares. The many stories. The many weird looks she had given her. Like she was already killing her in that pretty mind of hers. She slowly glared at her, talking to those career tributes. About hurting any of them. Without even feeling a thing. People that could have been her sister. Anger was something Santana knew, and never had she been so close to it. Not so close as she was today. She ran towards her leveling Sugar with the floor.  
>"I am not scared of you.." Santana yelled at her in anger. "You're not so strong now.."<p>

"Stop it!" A high voice came from behind them. "You don't want the peace keepers to see this! Please stop it!"  
>Santana felt how hands pulled her away from Sugar. She didn't even notice what happened. She was pulled away in a fast movement. Out of Sugar's space. Santana wanted to beat, but she couldn't. She didn't feel like she needed to anymore.<br>"What were you thinking?" Brittany turned to her. "Peace keepers don't take fighting in a good way. Do you want to become their 'obsession' in the arena.."  
>"I had her" Santana yelled "Blondie.."<br>"The name is Brittany.." Brittany didn't smile. "From district 5, people call me Brittany. If you can just not.."

"Well, people like her killed my sister.." Santana yelled "She disserves to pay.."  
>"I agree with you on her being unpleasant.." Brittany spoke "But you can't take hate for someone dead in the arena. Being impulsive is what will get you killed. You are strong and bitter Santana. But those two won't save you out of all situations. Especially if you're not naturally cruel like Sugar. I think it's just a mask to keep people away. Admit it Santana. You don't want to let anyone close, you're scared you might lose them. Like you lost your sister.."<br>"You don't know anything about me.." Santana turned to her. "I know what they say about you.. I.."  
>"I do to.." Brittany turned away. "But you don't know what to think about all this. You're scared to get in that arena. You're scared they'll use that weakness against you. But making off everything is not a solution. It makes you cold, it makes you dead. I really like you Santana.."<p>

"Well,.."  
>"Bye.."<br>"What was that with the fighting?" Puck stepped next to her. "You were lucky Blondie stepped in to save you."  
>"Brittany.." Santana corrected "Her name is Brittany."<br>"Please Santana.." Puck stared in her eyes. "Don't tell me you're growing to care for this girl. I liked your 'I have no friends' attitude."  
>"I have no friends.." Santana turned away. "I'm just saying her name is Brittany.."<p>

* * *

><p>Merecedes District 8<p>

"Look Kurt.." Mercedes stepped in the elevator. "That second day of training was worst then the first. What did you do?"  
>"Well, survival tips.." Kurt smiled "And I tried to do some bowing thing. Turns out, I can't really aim."<br>"So did you watch him?" Mercedes laughed "You know Blaine.."

"So what is your stylist making you wear on that interview in two days?" Mercedes turned towards her. "I wouldn't need a stylist, but they give them.."  
>"I don't know.." Kurt laughed "I hope something flattering my body type. I don't want Blaine to get any wrong ideas.."<br>"You so like him.." Mercedes turned to him.  
>"What does it matter?" Kurt turned towards her. "Chances are that I'll be killing him in a couple of days.."<p>

"I'm worried about this score thing.." Mercedes turned to Kurt. "We both know that I'm not cut out for this. And if we don't get any sponsors.."  
>"You do the best you can." Kurt smiled "We can always seem better than we are.."<br>"Right.."

Mercedes stepped out of the elevator and walked towards her room. For five minutes, she didn't want Kurt around. He was her best friend, but she didn't want him to see her weak. The way she was right now. Mercedes didn't like being weak. She liked being strong, being confident. Being strong enough to learn about this. And yet she wouldn't get a high score. That was how this worked. The interview would be easy, she had to admit. She knew how to charm people. She didn't even know what to show people. She was okay in surviving. She was okay in hiding herself. She was good with poisons. She was okay. That didn't win the hunger games. Okay didn't cut it. Mercedes was scared. Maybe she should be. She slowly closed her eyes, as sleep overpowered her once again. Dreaming of a world where the hunger games didn't exist.

* * *

><p>April District 5<p>

"So I do what.." Brittany turned to April. "Are you even listening to me?"  
>"No, I'm not.." April took another sip of alcohol. "It's not like it matters anyway.."<br>"You're supposed to teach me.." Brittany grabbed the bottle of alcohol. "Stop drinking now!"  
>"Look, little miss.." April turned to her. "I used to be you. Pretty, sweet and cute. Then this hunger games happened to me, you know what. You're better of dead.."<p>

"That's a horrible things to say!" Brittany turned to her. "I can win this.."  
>"At what cost sweetie?" April turned to her. "You'll be just as addicted to the bottle as me. And when you do get a decent night of sleep, nightmares will be creeping inside your head. That last man you need to kill, that kill follows you.. Your tribute, how you came home and you were a hero. While you are really no hero. Just another broken person, returning after her hunger games. You better off dead, sweetie.."<p>

"How much did you.." Brittany turned away. "Wack in your day?"  
>"That's a nice choice of words.." April took another sip of drink "4.<p>

April turned around, and left Brittany. In all honesty, she liked Brittany. She liked the spark in her eyes. The spark that had left hers so much years ago. It was coming here every year that hurt her, watching people in the prime of their life. Butchered on national TV. People called her a drunk, a bitch anything. But she was the one to judge mentors of other districts. The mentors of the careers, who treated their tributes like weapons. They stopped being kids when they entered those stupid schools. They were empty people filled with hate. Hate to make their district pride. Every night the last 15 years of her life haunted her. How she killed 4 people. And drinking took the pain away. Sometimes when she woke up at night, she wished she hadn't made that final swing. That she became a fallen victim. Sometimes she believed it would have been easy to return in a bag. In a wooden box. She wouldn't have to deal with the pain of sending a kid. Every year she brought a kid with her, and every year no one came back with her. People called her drunken April, but in her mind she was dead April. Her life was wasted, and she didn't know what she had to do. April lay down on the bed. She wanted both Blaine and Brittany to be okay, but she knew that there would be at least one box joining her home. She cried, she didn't want to live this live anymore.

* * *

><p>Harmony and Sam District 10<p>

Harmony and Sam always stuck together when they were traveling around the center. One didn't want to get trouble. Both of them were regular district 10 kids, not ready for the hunger games. If you would ask Harmony, what she was good at, she wouldn't answer confrontation. Both of them were really bad at it. Both of them didn't like violence, and both of them didn't want to make their way to the hunger games. It seemed like they were perfect to die first.

Sam had golden blond hairs, perfect eyes some might say and he was the son of a common man. Harmony on the other hand had dark black long luscious locks, the bluest eyes you would ever see. And to be sure, she was one of the most pretty girls in their district. She was district 10 beautiful, which translated in not a lot of make up pretty.

The previous two days, they had watched their other tributes. Most which were much stronger as them. Harmony noted that Tina's act might be not as smart, since most of them seemed to see through it. Sam had noted that it could turn out the wrong way for her. Since she was still so young.  
>Both of them had agree to stay away from the Career tributes, Santana and Quinn. Brittany was included to those who would surprise them. There were so many people that would turn strong. One person that would be weak. Finn Hudson, he was constantly with Lauren to seem stronger, some even believed they had an affair running. One they would use for the interview.<p>

The third day was a tough day, maybe even the worst Most of them tried to determine who was to fear and who was not. Some even tried to predict the number they would get in the private sessions. Who would be the best to the game makers. To Kitty, the one that was the most important one. But they didn't think they would be high in the ranking. Harmony thought 4. Maybe worst. Sam thought his chances were a bit higher.

* * *

><p>The interviews are coming: What question do you want to hear in the interviews? And who should answer them? Tell me in a review and your question will be featured in next chapter!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey,_

_Well, this chapter was one that took so long. I'm so sorry for that. It didn't come that easy. Now it's done. It's an extra-long chapter and every character has an interview featured._

_Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Tribute scores and interviews<strong>

**Brittany district 5**

Brittany waited for her name to be called. Yet she had no idea, what she had to show them. Brittany was not known in town as the smartest or the strongest. If someone was going to look for a winner, Brittany wouldn't be the person they would submit. Brittany was a sweet kind spirit, but most people in district 5 thought Brittany was a naïve little girl. That wasn't the truth, Brittany knew which person she could trust. And which person she couldn't trust. She wouldn't think of a friendship with Sugar or Tina. Santana on the other hand was different, she knew that bad guy act was just a pretending. Santana was pretending to be something she wasn't at all. Brittany knew better, but even sitting here. She didn't know what she would show the people.

She didn't have anything that made her better than everyone else. Not what these people saw as better anyway. She didn't have supernatural powers, she could read people's minds. Read their intentions before they could ever decide what they would do. In a way Brittany could see parts of the future, only the games were really strange to her. She couldn't see what was about to happen and that made her scared.  
>"Brittany, stop worrying." Blaine put a hand on her knee. "Just show them you can read their minds. They'll give you a high score. You don't know what kind of power that is, Brits."<br>"I don't know…" Brittany turned away. "But I don't think I will be able to impress them. I will not get a lot of sponsors, do you think you will able to get sponsors?"

"I don't think I'm going to good either…" Blaine smiled "I can show the high pitch noises I would use to distract the other tributes. But that's about it. I mean can you think about anything that would make me get high points."  
>"You're kind of good with a sword, Blaine." Brittany smiled "I mean you're really good. You can at least score an 8, which is impressive. But you won't be able to get my 2. At least it will make me look better…"<br>"Brittany don't be that way." Blaine turned to her. "You can also change what the other tributes see, you should show that to them."  
>"If I show that, they will see me as a danger." Brittany turned to him. "I mean I think the mind reading thing is already a danger. I don't even know what they're going to say to the fact I can see the future. They'll use me as a toy, they will turn the games so I will win. Not because I disserve to, but because I could be predicting any upraising the land will know. Get it? So I shouldn't show them any of it. I mean we're lucky they don't listen in to our conversations, that is only in the arena. Now we get the freedom to talk and in the arena we can get freedom to die…"<p>

"Brittany…" Blaine turned to her. Right that moment her name was called out, fear got to her as she turned to Blaine. "They're calling you. Good luck!"  
>Brittany stood up, she walked towards the elevator that would bring her to the training centrum. Why was she even trying? She wouldn't get a high score, but maybe that would be her strength. Everyone else wouldn't bother to go after the young Brittany, and she would be the element of surprise in the game. She would be able to win. When she stepped in the room, everyone was watching her. One of the was Jake Puckerman, the same last name as the contest of district 12. Some people even thought they were related. But that was not something Puck ever wanted to hear. Brittany took a step on.<p>

"Brittany S. Pearse." She blinked "District 5."  
>Brittany took a step forward and stared at the people. Their attention went to the chicken in the middle of the table. No one was even looking at her, because they didn't take her serious. That was mostly the chance. She slowly turned around and watched the weapons. She could show them how she could build a shelter. Yet that wouldn't be all to impressive. She stopped. They weren't watching her, she could do anything and get a low score at the same time. They didn't take her serious because of the training.<br>"Can you please stop looking at the turkey…" Brittany yelled "Mostly you think about getting out of here, and eating that damn thing in your office. But let me tell you something, you're not even half way. But you think the better half already passed by. Like Sugar and stuff. Yet, I disserve just as much of your attention. Especially because you Jake are thinking about how I will die, you think I will killed on the first day, since I am. Let's put this in your words: too dumb to function. Yeah, you can't hide that from me. Like I know you have an affair going on with Marley Rose, the girl who will interview us. You are too ashamed to admit it, because you think that president Hart likes her too. I thought the capitol was better than a cheap gossip home."  
>"You have our full attention…" Jake turned to her. "So, what is it you do? Accept of figuring out people's secrets."<p>

"And what else do you do?" Brittany smiled "Accept sleeping with Marley and killing innocent people. Sleeping more with Marley?"  
>"That's none of your business." Jake stood up. "Show us something else. We can hardly give points for mind reading. It's rare, but it won't give you an advantage."<br>"Well…" Brittany smiled as she started to build an above ground. She knew that they weren't impressed with her. Why should they be? She slowly moved a few moments around the shelter. She slowly got under it. It was invisible to anyone. There was a place where she could shoot anyone. After a few moments Brittany got back up and walked out of the room. She stared at Blaine, when she got outside. He asked how she did. But she didn't answer at all. Why didn't she answer? She didn't want to. Simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine District 5<strong>

Brittany didn't say anything to him. She just turned away, he knew that she didn't feel like talking. That wasn't a bad thing. Brittany was strange that way, she didn't love talking to people after something really big happened in her life. Blaine turned around and watched the elevator. A few seconds later his name was called out. He entered the room, they were all fully aware of his presence. He took a step on.

"Blaine Anderson, District 5."

Slowly he opened his mouth to demonstrate his high pitched vocal. They were all reaching for their ears, the noise seemed to hurt more than he expected. It took them a full minute to recover from the damage. In that time he could have killed them all. Blaine had taken a sword in that short moment. He showed off the forms he could make with the sword and how carful he could hit the object.

A few moment later he showed his talent with throwing knifes. He was able to hit every target. It was something his father had thought him when he was younger. Later he turned around, there was nothing. He left the house with silence. He stepped out of the room, to find Rachel Berry there. She was the tribute of district 6.  
>"Did you do good?" Rachel smiled<br>"I think so." Blaine turned to her. "Good luck, Rachel."

"You too, Blaine." Rachel stepped inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel, district 6<strong>

Rachel turned away from Blaine. She followed the voice that called her to the training room. She had nothing to show them, there were a few plants. A few plants that she could make grow. She had scratched her skin and the blood was covering her clothes. She took a step on. The people were watching her.  
>"Rachel Berry." Rachel turned around. "District 6."<p>

Rachel took a step towards the plants. They were death, Rachel guessed they hadn't took time to take care of the plants. It was something that made her sick.  
>"Do you think this is good?" Rachel turned around. "You should have respect for life, not choose to kill it. Well, you don't have respect for life. If you did, I wouldn't be here. Now did I? I mean after 73 years, you can't punish people for a rebellion that happened so long ago. Most of us haven't lived it."<br>Rachel put her hand on the plant. It grew bigger, as it started to show its flowers once more again. After that she walked towards the test of the flowers. She solved it within 30 seconds. She could see they were not impressed. Rachel believed that they would either give her and Artie very high points. So that the others would go after her. Or they would give her very low points. So the sponsors wouldn't give her much money. Rachel knew what they wanted to do. They wanted to show her dead on TV, so they could let her mother watch it all the time. They knew that her mother was a rebel, she was going to change the world. But they found out about it, and a small criminal offense turned in to imprisoned in the capital. Rachel turned around. She tried to show how well she could climb in trees, but she wasn't sure if they were still watching. After a few moments she climbed from the tree.

She stepped away from the room, back to the elevator. Had she screwed up? Did she even stand a fair chance? Or were they just seeing her in a way to punish her mother. She saw Artie as she stepped out of the elevator. Artie looked nervous to. He turned to her, Rachel wanted to do something to help him. Yet, she didn't know what she could do. Slowly Rachel put her hand on his shoulder.  
>"Rachel, do you think we stand a fair chance?" Artie turned to her. "You've thought it to, I mean either way they'll give us high points or low points. I mean just to make the others go after us. I mean maybe they'll give us 12."<br>"They've never given that score." Rachel smiled "Maybe once. Or twice."

"Well, they do anything to get us killed." Artie turned to her. "Especially you, your mom would be devastated with you gone. She would die, that's what they want. Shelby being a shell of herself."  
>"I know." Rachel turned to her. "look, what are you going to show?"<br>"Me building weapons." Artie turned to her. "Rachel, I…"

"Artie, if we survive this." Rachel put her hand on his shoulder. "We survive this together."

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn district 11<strong>

Quinn stared in front of her. Right now she wished she could hold Beth her child. She didn't want to fight to the dead, but she did want to go back home. However Quinn didn't want this to stay. She felt like making a difference. Quinn didn't want her daughter Beth to fear this games. She wanted to inspire rage. She wanted to make them mad and tell them rebellion was okay. Even if she died in the process. She stared at the flower Beth gave her, her mind wondered to Rachel right away. Rachel Berry, she wouldn't be able to kill her. Not if she stepped in front of her. Maybe Rachel wanted to work with her.

"Quinn, you're up." Matt whispered. "Good luck."

Quinn stepped towards the elevator and waited for it to go to the room. She stepped inside and felt how nerves washed over her. She turned to the challenge path. There were a lot of things were she could climb on. She was able to prove just how fast she was. Quinn stepped forward them.  
>"Quinn Fabbray." Quinn smiled "District 11."<p>

Quinn started to tour. She started to run, she felt how the time passed by. Even how she got faster as everything around her moved. She finished the road on 21 seconds. It was an absolute challenge for her. Right after that she climbed on something and took a dart. She shot arrows in every mark. After that she jumped of it, in a very beautiful way. She made a few saltos and stopped in front of them.  
>"I can us any weapon…" Quinn smiled<br>"Thank you."

And Quinn once again walked towards the elevator. She smiled as she passed by Mike. She said good luck and walked to their apartment. Where everyone lived. She knew she would do great. As she stepped in the elevator, she saw Rachel. Rachel was going to her apartment too.  
>"How did it go?" Rachel turned to Quinn. "I hope you did well, Quinn."<br>"I did good, Rachel." Quinn turned to her. "I'm sure you did good too, Rachel. I mean you are amazing. Don't let the others make you feel less than you are. It's their loss."

"I don't want to be…" Rachel turned to Quinn. "I wish there was something I could do, to show them I'm not a piece in their plan. I wish I…"  
>"I know what you mean Rachel." Quinn turned to her. "Maybe we can do something."<p>

"What do you mean Quinn?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt district 8<strong>

"Kurt, just admit it." Mercedes laughed "You think that Blaine is the one you should be with. You're in love with him. Why don't you make the moves on him? I mean you could be together."  
>"And then we die…" Kurt rolled his eyes. "You do know, if I want to win, I will have to kill Blaine. And you, and anyone who gets in the way. I don't want to kill you Mercedes."<br>"You're not going to kill me…" Mercedes smiled "I won't be around for a long time."  
>"Off course you will be around. "Kurt turned to her. "This games don't feel like the others. I think there's something going to happen. It's just a feeling I have."<p>

"That's because we're part of them." Mercedes turned to them. "This games are different, because we will die in this one. I don't want to, but there is 24 of us. Only 1 will remain. We can't get around that fact. Until the last one stands…"  
>"What if we refuse to play along?" Kurt turned to her. "I mean what if we refuse to kill another. They can't make us right. I mean what are they going to do?"<br>"Make it really cold…" Mercedes turned to him. "Make a volcano, a forest fire. They can do anything. Kurt, if we don't kill each other, they will kill us. There's nothing we can do about that. Even if we can kill the careers. I think we'll have to understand that."  
>"Kurt, I don't think I want…" Mercedes turned to him. "maybe I just want to drown myself. Or eat something, I don't want to become a monster."<br>"We have to." Kurt turned to her. "It's kill or be killed. Just think of all of them as animals. Killing animals is okay. You know that right."  
>"I have never killed a mouse…" Mercedes smiled "Not even a fly."<p>

"Well,…" Mercedes heard how her name was being said. She stood up and walked towards the elevator. She turned around and waved at Kurt. Kurt had a soft smile on his face and wished her luck. Kurt didn't want to think about the score. He was sure he would do okay, he wasn't that bad. He would however never get high points like Sugar or maybe even Santana. He noticed that the time didn't pass at all. He wanted this days to last forever. It wouldn't be that long. They would go to the place that would haunt their every day. The place where he would lose his best friend, or his best friend would lose him. Yet, he would never make it out alive. Some part of him wanted to show the world that he wasn't a part in their game. That they didn't need to be afraid. Stand up against them. But no one ever did. They just waited to die. There had be something. Kurt stood up and watched at the elevator to open up. However Mercedes didn't return for fifteen minutes. Kurt knew it could take that long. He wanted to bite his finger nails, but tried hard not to. Once the elevator doors opened, Mercedes stepped outside.  
>"I don't think they saw anything…" Mercedes replied "It's like they don't care at all."<br>"That's because they don't…" Kurt turned around. "We're just a number to them. I mean district 8 boy. That's what I am to them. They don't think we're anything."  
>"Well, Yeah." Mercedes stared at the elevator. "Quinn from distract 11 has a daughter. Can you imagine that this footage is all that child will ever have of her mother?"<p>

"Poor girl." Kurt turned to the floor. "A child shouldn't grow up without her mother."  
>"And Rachel…" Mercedes stared at the floor. "Her mother was a hero in her district. They found one reason to put her in jail. When Rachel dies, they'll have footage to torture her. They call that: 'odds in our favor'. The odds are never in our favor."<br>"I have to go…" Kurt turned to her. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

Kurt stepped in the elevator and pushed the button. He waited for the doors to slide open and to walk in their training room. He stepped in front of them. A part of him didn't want to tell his name, nor the district he was from. But it was a simple thing you needed to do. Right now you didn't want to piss of the game makers. If they hated you, you could end up worse than you were.  
>"Kurt Hummel." Kurt stared down. "District 8."<p>

He stepped back and showed his talent in camouflage. He had no idea if it would impress them. He cared about sponsors, but now that bad. He tried to show them who he was, if they didn't like what they saw. Well, than it was their concern. It took him over fifteen minutes to show them all he could. After that, he didn't get a word of gratitude. Nor any word, there was nothing to show that they knew he was there. Kurt wanted to say something, yet he turned back to the elevator. When he stepped out of it, Sunshine was staring at him. She looked young, sweet and caring. Kurt couldn't imagine that he would ever hurt her. But this was his life , he knew that he had to do something. He had to take lives. It was killed or be killed. That was how life went.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana district 12<strong>

"Off course it brings them all together!" Puck cursed. "I mean it's our lives they're betting on. They're acting like it's all funny. They should put them in our shoes. I would like to see how long they'll be running around, reenacting our deaths."  
>"Just shuts it, Puck!" Santana turned around. "I cannot concentrate on thinking about how I'm going to ends your life. So let me find a really creative way?"<p>

"You won't kill me…" Puck smiled "You like me too much. It's like Brittany, you won't be able to kill Brittany. You think she's pretty…"  
>"Shuts it puck or I'm going to kill you." Santana turned to him. There was a glare on her face. "I don't think Brittany is…"<br>"Admit it, you're not so hard as you look." Puck smiled "Well, I think she kind off likes you to. See it, you could be the two star cross lovers, united by your impossible love from two districts. The sponsors would eat it. People love you love."  
>"I don't love anyone." Santana turned around. "Why would I? It's more likely that the Berry girl will shag the big stupid whale. You know what I mean?"<br>"Good luck…" Puck said when Santana's name went through the speakers.

And right then and there Santana noticed that her mind went to Brittany. Was Puck right? Did Brittany really like her? And why was she letting her feelings get the better of her? Right out there, Brittany would kill her. Or she would kill Brittany in some way. Her mind screamed, she wouldn't harm Brittany. Some part of her wanted to protect her. Not because she was like her sister, but because she liked her. Brittany was something she was looking for. She had everything, Santana didn't. Brittany was full of life. She was full of spirit and the most beautiful girl in the room. Santana didn't find it weird that she liked her. She never liked the district 12 boys. And she always knew that somehow she was looking for a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend. It was her sister that teased her with it, knowing it was true. Somehow it were some of her most fondest memories.

Santana watched how the elevator went up. Puck was started to grow on her. She didn't believe that she was becoming softer. How would she be able to kill people if she started to care about the other tributes? Why did she care about Quinn who might never see her daughter again? Why did she care about Rachel, whose mother was imprisoned in the capital? And why did she love Brittany's smile? Why did she feel an admiration towards Will Schuester for taking his sisters place? And why did his devotion to Emma seem so amazing? Why was she becoming so soft? Why did she care?

Santana took a step on. Saying her name and district was something she had to say. Like it mattered to them? Her sister had done the same thing so many years ago. She had done the same test. Santana remembered that she got a 8. 8 was considered a high score, yet she hadn't made it far in the games. She only made it to the first day. She was killed , trying to take a bag. Santana wished she would have ran away. Maybe she would have survived longer. Santana didn't even know what she was doing. She knew that she was doing great, but her mind wasn't with her actions. Brittany, Rachel and Quinn haunted her mind. Sometimes her sister joined the party. Why had she volunteered for Suzy? She didn't believe her excuse anymore. Or maybe in her mind the image of Brittany had called her here. Maybe she was supposed to protect Brittany. Maybe she was here to help Brittany on her way to win.  
>When she finished she stared at the group of people. They only had one more person to go. And she could see that they would be happy to see them die. Tonight the points would be up. She was curious after her point. Would she get a high point or a low one? And would her score be the highest? Maybe not. She slowly walked to the elevator and stepped in it. It left and it returned her to Puck. Puck walked towards her. Her mouth wished him good luck, it had surprised her. Puck gave her a soft smile. 'May the odds be forever in your favor'. Santana stared down. She hoped something would happen. Someone would<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Marley<strong>

Marley stared at herself in the mirror. She had seen Jake a few seconds ago when he handed her the results and gave her a kiss. She slowly moved the last string of hair behind her ear. For a moment Marley thought about the time of year. 24 souls competing to the dead. There was a part of her that didn't like the games. But the same part didn't miss anything of the games. Why did she like watching people die? It was like a reality show, or maybe even one of those fiction show. She always had a favorite, usually they didn't win. Yet, it was Marley's job not to like any of the tributes. She had to make them all look good. It was easy with some people, like the ones of district 1,2 and 4. It were the other districts that didn't want to talk to her. It seemed like they blamed her for the games. Well, maybe she was to blame. She didn't talk about how wrong the games could be. Yet, she thought somehow the districts disserved it. She thought rebellion had to be punished. People like Shelby Corcoran couldn't be punished to hard. In Marley's mind going against the capital was a criminal offense. She didn't think it was wrong that Shelby's daughter had to pay.

She noticed that the screens behind her were turned on. She knew that in a few minutes they would going live. She was supposed to tell Panem the scores of all the tributes. Marley fixed her hair again and asked for a last touch of make-up. Than the scream turned on. Marley smiled for a moment as she stared at the monitor. The scores were appearing on there.  
>"Let's start this…" Marley smiled "This year the new tributes are something, aren't they. Let's start with the tribute scores. Sugar with a score of 10, Mike with a score of 9, Finn with a score of 7, followed by Lauren with a score of 10. We'll go on, Will with a score of 6 and Emma with a score of 3."<p>

"After that Sebastian with a score of 10, Tina with a score of 3, Brittany with a score of 11, Blaine with a score of 8. Artie with a score of 12, Rachel with a score of 12. Followed by Becky from district 7 with a score of 4 and Rory with a score of 3. From district 8 Mercedes and Kurt with both a score of 7. From district 9 Sunshine with a score of 9 and Jesse with a score of 6." Marley turned to the camera "And Sam with a score of 6, Harmony with a score of 8. From district 11 Quinn with a score of 9 and Matt with a score of 4. And finally from district 12 Santana with a score of 11 and Puck with a score o 10."

Marley noticed how the camera turned off. Tomorrow was the most important moment. Tomorrow she would do the interviews. The interviews was her favorite part from the whole games. The one in the beginning and the one in the end. She wanted to ask all kind of questions. It was the moment she wanted to know everything about this tributes. Really everything. Marley turned around and walked out of the room. A date with Jake sounded great right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma district 3<strong>

Emma turned away from the screen. She didn't think the score of 3 was good. She expected a bit more. A four was something she should have gotten. Not the 3 she did get. Why was she even here? Right now she wanted to go home. She didn't care what she had to do. She would take anything over this torture. Yet, she couldn't get out of here. Will turned to her. He was worried about Emma, his score was only 6. It was not good, but he didn't worry about people coming after him right away. Emma, with a score of 3 didn't need to worry about that. If they both ran away ran away from the Cornucopia, they would stand a chance.

"Will, I have a 3." Emma saw how the rest of the people left the room. "we're going to die, aren't we? Will, at least we die together. I won't play this game…"  
>"Emma!"<br>"Look Will, either I die and you have to go on without me. Or the other way around. I can't live like that. I stepped in here to save your sister, and I did that. I don't want to play this game, and I'm not to. I don't know if you will. But I won't try. I think I'm going to step of before you can. It will explode. I decide how I die. And I won't go from the hands of some district 1 career. I want to go with pride. I don't know about you…"  
>"Emma, please!"<p>

"I'm choosing the best way out." Emma turned to him. "I'm not a part of their game, I won't play their game. So, I won't. Do you understand, Will. If you play, you'll stop being you. When I go down, I want to still be me. That's why I…"  
>"Emma, you can't just think like that!" Will pulled her in his arms. "I love you!"<br>"It's final, Will." Emma turned around. "I'm not playing."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel district 6<strong>

Rachel turned towards Artie in panic. Her eyes were almost blood red. Like she was trying to figure something out. Artie tried to take her hand, but Rachel pulled it away. She walked to the other side of the room and started to punch the wall. She knew that her performance wasn't worth a 12. She hadn't done anything, and she didn't disserve that high score. She merely pissed them off by asking why they were still keeping this games. Calling them not respectful towards life would buy her a death ticket. If the others didn't get her, the game makers would get her.  
>"Rachel, calm down."<p>

"I'm going to die." Rachel turned around. "They're going to go after us. We didn't disserve this points. I mean we're not better than Sugar. They just did it, to make everyone go after us. They want to make my mom suffer. I don't want her to see it over and over again! I want my mom!"  
>"Rachel!" Artie broke down. "We're both scared. We'll make it. I… You'll make it."<br>"Artie, I'm not going anywhere without you!" Rachel turned towards him. "I'm not leaving you behind. You are my friend, and I would never leave you. I will fight to get you out of there. I'm not leaving you. Don't you dare leave me!"  
>"I wouldn't want to…" Artie turned to the wall. "We're not in the best scenario right now. They want us dead. How are we going to survive when people want us dead? I think…"<br>"NO, Artie." Rachel put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll get out of there."

"Without weapons."  
>"We can make those." Rachel smiled "You need to get as far away as possible. While I and the grass will look for two bags. We need something, not in the Cornucopia."<br>"Rachel, that could be your dead." Artie screamed "You know how bad it gets!"  
>"Well, Artie…" Rachel turned to him. "I have to take the chance."<br>"How do I survive without you Rachel?" Artie turned to him. "You can't take any risks. You need to stay safe Rachel. Please…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar district 1<strong>

Sugar woke up on the morning of the interviews. She walked towards her closet and threw something on her body. She took breakfast and made her way to her stylist. He would dress her for the interviews tonight. Sugar was very pleased with her result. She however couldn't understand how some people had a higher score than her. Specially Artie, the wheelchair boy and Rachel the flower power girl. She could kill both of them in a heartbeat. And she would. Sugar planned out how she would kill them all. She had a painful dead planned for flower power girl Rachel, she knew her story. Everyone did. Rachel's mom was a criminal. And by hurting her daughter, she would be torturing two people. Sugar smiled. Some people might ask how Sugar got to this state. Her parents had brought her up like this. They told her that killing was okay. It was okay to kill people. And they wanted her to enter the Hunger games. When Sugar turned 16, her dream had come true.

Sugar at her pancakes, and stepped towards the door. She headed to the dressing room, her red dress was hanging from the closet. It would help with the idea people had about her. It was close to blood red. Sometimes it looked like she had pushed it in blood. It was disgusting to think that she could have done this. Yet, fear was something she didn't mind. After a few hours, she was dressed. Right now it was late in the evening. The show was going to begin. She knew, she wouldn't be the first on. That was Mike. Mike the person from district. Sugar admitted that she wouldn't mind killing him. But she needed to make an alliance with him. It was important. Everyone lined up and the waiting started.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike district 1<strong>

Mike slowly turned around and smiled at Sugar. The girl that he could hardly understand. Mike was a career tribute. But he wasn't like all of them. Killing people wasn't his favorite thing. Bringing pride to his parents and the district wasn't something he wanted. He was pushed in this business by his parents. There was no one to stand up for him, so he went to this games. Mike stared in front of him, and after a half hour he was called to the stage. Marley screamed his name as the stage people in the audience started to clap. Mike smiled as he bowed to the audience and sat down.

"Hello, Mike." Marley smiled  
>"Hey, Marley." Mike kissed her hand. "Can I say you look stunning?"<br>"Thank you." Marley smiled  
>"So, let's start the interview." Marley smiled "Well, did you expect you would be here today?"<br>"No, I thought I would get it next year. But look at me. I'm really determent to win." Mike replied "I really think I'm strong. And I know how to fight. I got that from my parents. My sibling is still training. I have a sister you know. She is really proud of me coming here."  
>"What about your parents?" Marley turned to him. "Are you parents proud?"<br>"Yes, my father won the hunger games. So did my mother. Actually they met because my father had to couch my mother. It was a match made in heaven."  
>"Do you hope to meet a girl like that?"<br>"Well, maybe I'll be so lucky." Mike smiled

"So Mike, how do you feel about Sugar the tribute from your district?" Marley turned to him. "Do you think people are right about her? Is she vicious?"  
>"She's determent to win." Mike nodded his head. "But aren't we all?"<br>"That's right." Marley smiled "I wish you all the luck in the world. Ladies and gentleman, Mike!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar district 1<strong>

Sugar made her way on the stage as Marley called out her name. Sugar wasn't nervous. She just shook her hand and sat down. Like it was something she did every day. In reality, she had practiced or this interview. She had a doll or parents that represented Marley. She would practice her interview skills, by questions her parents had written down. When the interview ended she stabbed the bear. Right now that was something she wasn't able to do. Sugar stared at Marley and smiled

"So, Sugar?" Marley smiled "You are quite famous. I mean even before your score you were known for being… well, scary. How do you feel about that?"  
>"I need to know that I will win." Sugar explained "I ear no one, and everyone that tries to get passed me will die. I will haunt them down, and I will kill them. It's not personal. This is just a game after all, one that I'm going to win."<br>"Sugar, how long have you looked forward to this?"  
>"All my life." Sugar smiled "I mean this is my dream. Bringing pride to my district is all I know. My parents were so proud when I got reaped. They were so enthusiastic. It was the happiest moment of my life. Only winning could make it better."<br>"Sugar, how do you feel about the possibility of you dying?"  
>"I don't let that negative thoughts in my head." Sugar smiled "I know what I want, and I go for it. I'm fast and I know how to hit something. I'm not born yesterday. If you fall asleep with me next to you, you will ask for me to kill you. I'm sorry, that's how the game is. "<br>"What do you think is important?"

"I want to give people a good show." Sugar smiled "I mean that's why people like the hunger games. The excitement, the blood. The things that happen and the gossip. It's why sponsors are around. They want to be a part of it. I mean after all, it's part of our tradition."  
>"Last point, what person do you think stand a chance to win?"<br>"I think I stand the biggest chance." Sugar smiled "But I see Santana survive for a long time. That is if I don't kill her off right away. After all, her sister was killed on the first day. We're not all the bright. That blond girl Brittany is the first to go. Her high score is just a coincidence. "  
>"So you will give people a show?"<p>

"I will give them all it takes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Finn District 2<strong>

Why the hell did they pick me again? Finn turned around. Off course he wasn't the strongest guy of district 2, but he wouldn't die right away? Would he? I mean there was something about this interview that made him scared. If there was something he hadn't practiced it was this dam interview. I mean was that something you could prepare for? I mean practicing an interview the dumbest thing you could do. It took away any spontaneity you had. And Finn wanted to wanted to show exactly who he was. Finn noticed that Sugar stepped away from the stage. Sugar scared him, and he was a career tribute. There was something about the girl, and it wasn't her eyes. It was because of the way she talked. He knew she was exactly like that. Santana for example pretend to be a cold hearted bitch, with Sugar there was no pretending. Slowly he walked on the stage. He waved to the people. Finn was really charming. That was something that people liked about him. Finn didn't have to say the right things. He could get sponsors just by walking around. He was liked for just that. His score would help him, but that wasn't something he should think about right now.

"Finn, hey." Marley smiled "They are right, you are a charmer."  
>"Well, I have to admit that your beauty is something people aren't right about." Finn smiled "TV doesn't do your beauty justice. You're prettier than I expected."<br>"Thank you Finn." Marley blushed "See, ladies and gentleman. Charmer."  
>"Well, my father once said that every girl likes complements." Finn smiled "I really try to makeveryone feel good. I mean I'm a nice guy. In real life, now I'm going for the win. That's another thing about me. When I want something, I get it."<br>"Do you have an example?"  
>"Well, I wanted this girl and I stole her from that boy." Finn smiled "Everyone likes me."<p>

"Well, I guessed so much." Marley smiled "Finn, do you think your charm is going to be your strength for the hunger games? Or will it be your strength?"  
>"A little of both…" Finn gave a charming smile. "I'm a lethal cocktail. People wouldn't fear someone as charming. That's my strength. I'll kill everyone that underestimates me."<br>"Finn, why did you volunteer on the age of 16?" Marley turned to him. "Most kids wait until they're 18. Why didn't you do the same?"  
>"Not everyone does…" Finn smiled "I was ready. I will do my best, and I will win."<p>

"That's the spirit." Marley pulled him up and made him raise his arms in the sky. "Ladies and gentleman Finn Hudson!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren district 2<strong>

Lauren watched Finn's interview. He was doing great, for a moment she stood up. Slowly she stepped towards the stage. Her name would be called any moment now. She heard her name, with a determination she walked on the stage. She waved at the audience in a movement to make them like her. She sat down. Marley had a smile on her face. It was a smile no one believed. Yet Lauren didn't care. This interview was all about her.  
>"So Lauren.." Marley spoke "People talk about you, like they talk about Sugar. You are the two careers everyone fears the most. How does that feel?"<br>"I won't lie, Marley." Lauren smiled "It feels awesome. Being feared is the crown on year's work. I am strong, I'm determent to win this thing. People won't take this from me. People fear Sugar the most, but I'll be the surprise of the game. I'm worse than Sugar, trust me."

"Is that so?" Marley smiled "What is the most impressive thing you did?"  
>"Well, once I lifted a car." Lauren spoke "I dropped it on this persons toe. His foot had to be amputated. I'm proud of that every single day. I will drop stones on anyone. I have a high score, because I know how to fight."<br>"But you and Sugar didn't get the highest scores?" Marley spoke "How do you feel about people that beat your score? Like Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Artie?"  
>"I don't know what they showed…" Lauren smiled "But their power doesn't hold a candle to mine. I think it's a mistake the game makers made. They don't make many. Giving Rachel Berry a 12, was one of them. And how can a wheelchair kid get high points?"<br>"Will you be targeting them?"  
>"I'm sorry but I won't give away my strategy to win." Lauren smiled "I just warn everyone. I won't make their deaths so easy. Trust me…"<p>

"Thank you, Lauren."

* * *

><p><strong>Will District 3<strong>

Will watched in fear as Lauren finished her interview. She was as dangerous as Sugar, she was going after everyone. Will turned to Emma, she was leaning back. She hadn't made up her mind yet. She told him she wouldn't play the game, and she wasn't planning to. Slowly he stood up. His name was called out. He stared at Emma, just to make her change her mind. Emma killing herself made him scared. He believed she would try to survive. When she told him, she wouldn't. He wanted to do something special. Help someone that was not from his district. In a way he wanted to take someone dangerous in his dead. Maybe one of the careers. One them who were dangerous to the others. Maybe she would do something.

"Hey Will…" Will sat down next to Marley. He had no idea how old she was, just that she only did the show for a few years. Will guessed she was in her early twenties. Maybe he was even the same age. "Will, your story is very touching. How is your sister?"  
>"I haven't heard of her since I departed." Will smiled "She came to say goodbye. She's scared for me. She wanted to go, but she couldn't."<br>"How do you feel about your girlfriend's sacrifice?" Marley spoke "Your girlfriend saved your sister. It's a double feeling, doesn't it?"  
>"My sister was having a child…" Will around. "She wouldn't stand a chance. She made me promise to return. I hope I won't have to turn her down."<br>"You will try…" Marley turned to him. "Panem is enchanted with your story. Your story gets you sponsors, but what about your strength?"  
>"I am determent to get home." Will smiled "So is Emma?"<br>"What would you do?"  
>"My life doesn't matter…" Will smiled "I would do everything to protect Emma. She needs to go home. I'm going to do everything in my power so she'll be the winner."<p>

"Do you think you two stand a chance?"  
>"Never say no." Will smiled "We could be the big surprise of this game."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Emma district 3<strong>

Emma listened to Will. Some part in her was rolling her eyes. Will wasn't telling the truth, just like her he didn't see the chances of them winning. Emma didn't want to return with this trauma. She thought not returning was better than returning with blood on your hands. She would rather die innocent than die guilty. That was what she feared. She didn't want to become a monster. That was one of the things she feared the most. She wouldn't let herself be changed. Will talked about them being the surprise of the game. Yeah, her stepping of the step to early would do something. Yet she wasn't sure if people would even remember her. She remembered the people who dropped something, and were exploded. In a way Emma wanted to show what she could do. Yet she didn't want to murder anyone. Quinn, Rachel and Santana were broken souls. Even worse than her. Them dying would change something. Rachel and Quinn had someone waiting for them. Rachel had a mom, she even believed they gave Rachel high points on purpose. To make everyone go after them. She felt bad for Rachel Berry, the girl who seemed the charm itself.

"Emma from district 3!",Marley called her name.  
>Emma walked on the stage, she didn't want to be there. She would like to skip the interview itself. Yet she couldn't do that. This was the last thing she had to do. Emma smiled for a moment.<br>"Emma, what made you volunteer for Will's sister?"  
>"I needed to do…" Emma smiled "Sara was going to have a child. She was 9 months pregnant. She wouldn't stand a chance, it's wrong that the capital would even put her in there. When you're pregnant, you shouldn't be put in. I think it's not fair, and that's why I volunteered. Because I love Will's sister and I would die for her.<p>

"Emma, what do you think Sara would say right now?"  
>"I think she would tell me to win." Emma smiled "To help her brother protect me. The sad thing is, that one of us will lose their life. Only one can win."<br>"Well, sometimes the game makers surprise you." Marley smiled "You never know if enough people cheer for you. Sometimes miracles do happen. I hope they happen for you two. Ladies and gentleman, our hero. Emma!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian district 4<strong>

Sebastian smiled at Emma as she stepped of the stage. What a stupid woman, why would anyone come her to save someone else? He couldn't understand it. It would have been an honor for Sara to give pride to her district. Yet her child was more important to her. What was wrong with district 3, they weren't that great. The best districts were 1, 2 and 4. People were sophisticated there. People in the lower district. Specially 10, 11 and 12 were just plain wrong. He didn't like Santana, she was dumb and wouldn't even win. And Quinn Fabray was to kind to Rachel Berry, she was the daughter of a criminal. He would go for Rachel when he had the chance. He would slit her throat and kill her right away. It didn't matter how painful it was. Actually he wanted to cause her as much pain as possible. Than her mother would be punished for her crimes against the capitol. Sebastian turned to Tina, she was weak. A lot of people said it was an act, but Tina had something that didn't fit that act. She didn't talk to him. And when she did, she told him how she didn't do this to bring honor to her district. She said her parents made her do this. That was something he didn't like about Tina. She turned to him and glared at him. Tina told him, if he wanted to kill people he should. Yet she wouldn't let blood touch her fingers. Not if she didn't need to. Sebastian thought that was wrong. She was here, she should just kill people.

He heard his name and walked on the stage. Marley smiled at him as he hugged her. He as the first brave enough to go for a hug. He knew it wouldn't make the game makers mad, it wasn't like he had kissed her or so. Than he sat down, a smile appeared on his face. It seemed like he was happy, and in a way he was.  
>"Wow, you are really handsome." Marley smiled "So, you are really strong. You aren't as feared as Sugar and Lauren. But people still know your name. Why is that?"<br>"Well, it's because I stand a chance…" Sebastian spoke "I know how to find people, how to track them. And ten how to kill them. I don't show mercy to anyone. I am very determent to win this thing, Marley. And if I don't, I hope that someone will bring proud to my district."

"Bringing pride to your district seems very important to you?" Marley reacted "Why is that?"  
>"My ancestors were rebels. Well, I am ashamed of it. But I want to make people forget about the criminals in my past. I think everyone who dares to threaten the capitol deserves the death penalty. I mean they feed us, they take care of us. They make it so we have entertainment every year. The hunger games are the most important thing every year, and I'm proud to be here to represent my distract. If I win, I'll go home as a hero. But I'll know that criminals are being punished."<br>"What do you mean?" Marley spoke "Are you talking about the district 6 tribute Rachel Berry?"  
>"Yes. And her mother Shelby Corcoran." Sebastian smiled "I think there should be a harder punishment for trying to start a rebellion. I hope they'll use the dead of her daughter against her. People like that disserve as much pain as they get. She gave shame to district 6, I think it's wrong that it's the same of district 6 that will be representing the district. If it were up to me, I would execute Rachel Berry at this life show. That will show all those rebels out there. Rebellion should be punished harder. Now we give Rachel Berry an opportunity…"<p>

"Wow, you are proud of your district." Marley smiled "And Panem itself."  
>"Always." Sebastian smiled "I'll have my pride. Always."<p>

"Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Tina district 3<strong>

Tina rolled her eyes as Sebastian repeated his hurtful words towards Rachel Berry. He wasn't right. She felt like rebellion would be the best thing for their country. To get this hateful games to stop. Poor Rachel Berry and Shelby, they were both watching this. They weren't together. Tina was ashamed of her fellow tribute. How could he even say those words? Shelby was a good person, she was sure of it. People shouldn't be so hard on people. The capitol was bad. Really bad. She stepped on the stage as she heard her name. She smiled at Marley.  
>"I want to excuse myself for my fellow tribute…" Tina rolled her eyes. "He is full of shit."<p>

"What do you mean?" Marley turned to her and raised her eyebrow.  
>"Shouldn't we have something as freedom of speech?" Tina stood up. "Isn't that what Shelby Corcoran did? Show us something fundamental is wrong with our country? She didn't spark rebellion, she sparkled truth. I mean people in district 12 are starving. Is that okay? Can't we give the money of the hunger games and the arena's to this people? The capitol inspires rebellion, because it doesn't care about anything. I mean why would they hurt people in this way…"<br>"Tina!"  
>"Because they want to see us in pain!" Tina turned to Marley. "You disgust me, Marley. You sit down and look at their crimes. It's just as wrong to watch evil being done and not doing anything, than doing it yourself. Shelby, you are a hero. And I will do everything to stand with them in the arena. Joe Hart is a monster! A monster! And I'm not ashamed of saying so. What can they do? Kill me faster? Well, I say take your best shot."<br>"Tina, you don't mean that I'm sure." Marley smiled "Are you trying to make an ironic point."  
>"Maybe" Tina smiled "But you will never know."<p>

The people in the audience were staring at her. Tina stood up and clapped for herself. She pointed 3 fingers to the sky in grief for Shelby Corcoran. She knew she had brought shame to her family, but finally she had spoken her mind. She wouldn't be shut up again. And if she did, she send words of rebellion in the world. She stepped and Sebastian and knew that her alliance with him was broken. She laughed at him and turned away. Right now she was happy. She was going to die, but she died not being a part of their game. People had heard her words. They had taken it by heart. She had send help to Rachel. Chances were that everyone would go after her. Well, let them. Tina could handle them. She would no longer be silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany district 5<strong>

She wanted to clap at the words of rebellion that Tina send in the world. But she knew that would make her a target like Tina was. She knew that if it really mattered Tina would belong to her alliance. She and Blaine would take her in. She wasn't like all of the career tributes. Everyone would go after her. Brittany didn't need to put more attention to herself. She needed to show people how charming she could be. She needed to show them everyone. They called her name. Slowly he stood up and walked towards Marley.  
>"Hello, Brittany…"<p>

"I'm name after the old singer Brittany Spears." Brittany smiled "My name is Brittany Susan Pearce. Brittany S. Pearce. I'm really proud of my parents for that little thing."  
>"Well, that's…" Marley rolled her eyes. "Something."<br>"Well, at least I'm not sleeping with Jake the game maker." Brittany smiled "And I'm not thinking about doing it in front of all of this people. Marley, you really shouldn't have this ideas on the stage. That's kind of sick you know. We are keeping an interview, and you're thinking about showing Jake all corners of the room"  
>"Brittany, how did you feel when you got reaped?"<br>"Like I didn't live yet." Brittany turned away. "I had a girl back home where I was in love with. She laughed at me and stuff. And now I feel like I have a crush on the tribute of district 12, Santana. I think I love her. So I might be thinking about doing it with Santana, but you will never know."  
>"When did you know you were special?" It seemed like Marley was making fun of her.<br>"I'm not dumb if that's what you are talking about. And neither is Becky from district 7. I mean she's really sweet and stuff." Brittany spoke "I would rather be around her, than those career tributes. Their minds are disgusting. Each one of them, accept Tina. She's my hero. She has more balls than all of them combined. Specially Sebastian. I suspect district 3 has made a tiny mistake, sending two girls in the hunger games."  
>"Brittany…"<br>"He doesn't have enough balls to be a unicorn." Brittany smiled "And he underestimates me, he shouldn't. Since I have more heart than he does. All he thinks about is killing. Sometimes all you need is love. When he'll survive this, he'll only have millions of people who are disgusted with him."  
>"Brittany, what can we expect from you?"<p>

"That's for me to know." Brittany smiled "And for you to find out. Even though you're going to bang Jake after this show and not think about any of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine District 5<strong>

As Blaine watched Brittany in pride, he started to fear for her life. She hadn't done as much as Tina did. But she still made some kind of statement. The capitol wasn't taking her serious. No one took Brittany serious. That was her luck. He even believed that much people took Tina serious. Only the people of the poor districts. Blaine was proud that people dared to do that in their hour of dead. Brittany and Tina were so much braver as him. He wished he could do the same. He heard how they called her name. He stepped on the stage and turned to the people. He smiled.  
>"You're Blaine Anderson?" Marley turned to him. "So Blaine?"<p>

"So Marley…" Blaine smiled. "Well, I'm happy to be here."  
>"We're happy to have you." Marley smiled "So is there someone you miss back home?"<br>"My brother Cooper." Blaine smiled "We're very close. I miss my parents too. Some of my friends, but it's nice to have Brittany with me. You can build a house on her, she's that sweet and dependent. I really feel luck with her as a friend and fellow tributes. And I'm very glad to meet so many people. I will try. I mean there are so many things I still want to do…"  
>"Who do you see as your biggest competition?"<br>"I think we shouldn't underestimate Kurt and Mercedes from district 8." Blaine smiled "I think people look at the career districts, but I think this year they'll fail. I'm sure we have the stronger components. I'm sure of it."  
>"Blaine you are very special…" Marley smiled "Seeing the good in everyone. Is there anyone back home that you like? "<p>

"I might like this boy…" Blaine turned around. "But he's not back home. He's here…"  
>"Is he someone of the capitol?" Marley smiled "I'm sure he would go out with you, if win this."<br>"No, he's one of our fellow tributes." Blaine spoke "I wish I could tell him."

"Well, maybe…" Marley smiled "Love sells, maybe he feels the same way."  
>"I doubt that."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Artie District 6<strong>

Artie smiled as Blaine left the stage. He knew that when his district were done, they would be halfway. Even if they thought the best half had already passed by. They would be the half ones. And it meant the hunger games were coming closer and closer. They would be killing each other not tomorrow, but the day after tomorrow. Artie had no idea what he needed to say. He turned around to face Rachel.  
>"Just tell what's on your mind…" Rachel smiled "Show him who you are. Okay? Go, Artie. You need to get up there. Don't show them weakness."<p>

"Okay."  
>"Good luck."<p>

Artie followed the voice that called out to him. The audience welcomed him by a applause. Artie smiled as he rolled next to Marley. A smile appeared on his face.  
>"So how does it feel to know that your district has the highest traininingsscore?" Marley stared at him. "I mean were you surprised?"<br>"Well, I must have done something right…" Artie smiled "Right."  
>"Is there anyone you miss?"<br>"My dad." Artie looked at Marley. "My mother died when I was 4. I was left paralyzed. I wish I could just see my dad. He's very important to me. The most important in fact."

"Artie, what is your plan to survive?"  
>"I have a plan." Artie smiled "But sharing it on TV would set back my chances. I can say the following. I will try my best to keep my partner Rachel save."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel District 6<strong>

Rachel noticed that she was called on the stage right after Artie left. She stepped on it, and tried to jump enthusiastically. She waved to everyone and showed them her star necklace. She had gotten it from her mother. She knew if she showed it on TV, her mother would be able to smile. She smiled for a moment and waved for the last time as she sat down.  
>"Hey Rachel…" Marley smiled "You have the highest score, how does that feel?"<p>

"I feel very confident." Rachel lied "I feel like this score proves that I'm not the loser people see in me. Look at it, I can get the highest score. People have been looking down on me my whole life. It's my turn to show I'm powerful."  
>"Right." Marley smiled "How did you feel about the reaping?"<p>

"I wasn't reaped." Rachel replied "People said I had the immediate honor to go to the games. They said I was lucky. I would have rather been home."  
>"What is it you miss?"<br>"My mom." Rachel turned to Marley. "She would hug me and tell me things would be okay. And they took her from me. I love my mom. And I would do anything to have her save with me. If I win this games, I'm getting her out of prison. I love my mom."  
>"If your mom was looking at this right now, what would you say?" Marley smiled<br>"Mommy, I love you." Rachel started to cry. "I love you so much. Please don't do anything to get yourself hurt. Mom, I love you."  
>"What will you do to get your mom back?" Marley turned to the audience.<br>"I will do everything it takes."

* * *

><p><strong>Rory district 7<strong>

Rory hadn't been making an impression on anyone. His personality wasn't enough to get sponsors to vote for him. And he was anything but strong. He considered Artie stronger than him and maybe even faster. What was he even doing here? He was only 14 years old and no one in his district would stand up for him and take his place. Could you blame them? He would never do it either. If someone else was send to this games, he wouldn't have volunteered. He had said goodbye to his parents and came to the capitol. He saw this as an experience. He would die after this. He didn't think he could survive the games. How would he? There were people with higher scores and better strengths. He had a three. One of the lowest scores ever.

He stepped on the stage. He walked towards his name and the clapping. This was one of the last moments he would see people smiling back at him. It was the first moment people were happy to see him. Even on the first day. It was the first time he was the center of the attention. He liked it, being important. He knew that.  
>"Hello, Rory." Marley smiled "So how did your reaping go?"<p>

"Well, first Becky was reaped." Rory spoke "And well than I was reaped. I left my two sisters at home. They're younger than I am."  
>"What do you miss the most about home?"<br>"Everything." Rory smiled "The sunsets, playing with my friends. I know they're supporting me. And I like it. There are things that I wish I could say to my friends. I miss them, and I want to win this for them. And only them."

* * *

><p><strong>Becky district 7<strong>

Becky made her way on the stage. She was only 12, she would have rather stayed home with her parents. But no one in her town wanted to go in her place. So now she was here. Ready to show everyone that she didn't want to be forgotten. She smiled at Marley, she sat down and stared at Becky.  
>"Are you prepared for what is coming your way, Becky?"<br>"I'm very prepared Marley." Becky smiled as she stood up. "I have plans to survive. I might look small, but I'm fast after all. I know how to hide, I know how provide myself of food. I don't want people to forget about me. I'm fast, they won't be able to catch me and if they don't catch me. They can't kill me."

"That's the spirit Becky." Marley smiled "you are full of spirit, and tell me you're only 12 right?"  
>"Yes, My name was only in there twice." Becky smiled "I was unlucky to be pulled from it. I have to make the best of it. I want to win this, and I will use my intellect against them. The careers maybe strong, but strong won't help them survive. I will be able to survive long."<br>"I trust you will do your best…" Marley smiled

"I promised my friend I would return."  
>"And try you will."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt district 8<strong>

Kurt stared at Mercedes. Did Blaine say there was a boy he liked? Was there someone of all the tributes that had stolen Blaine's heart. Maybe it was him, I mean he liked Blaine after all to. Santana had it easier. She was sure that Brittany liked her. With them it was different. Kurt wanted it to be him. There were butterflies every time he thought about Blaine. He was the most handsome boy he had ever met, he could imagine that Blaine was the one.

"I'm sure that it's you, Kurt." Mercedes smiled "I mean he has been talking to you, or at least looking at you. I mean you could be meant to be. Trust me."

"Meant to be." Kurt smiled "It's a beautiful tale, but we're in the games. If I wasn't here, I wouldn't have met the love of my life. How sick is that?"  
>"Very." Kurt smiled "So, I think I'm almost on…"<br>"Kurt you could be together for a short time…" Mercedes smiled "At least you knew love before you died. I've never felt that way. Look at me. I wish I could feel that way, just to know what it's like."

"Mercedes, it's weird." Kurt smiled "Strange, but amazing at the same time. I love him. I can't miss him, but at the same time I want him to be okay. Blaine could be the one."  
>"That's amazing Kurt." Mercedes smiled "Maybe there will be a miracle. You know."<p>

"I have to go…" Kurt said as his name was called to the stage. He ran towards them. It was almost like he was happy about it. That was anything but the truth. Yet, he wanted to pretend he was.  
>"Wow; you are the first one to run on the stage!" Marley smiled "I liked it. So Kurt who would you like to kill? And why?"<br>"Are you serious?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You surely don't wait out about it. Well, I don't know who I would like to kill. I will have to kill people, but I don't go in the arena with a grudge against anyone. I feel like I should look after myself. Vengeance is a heavy burden to carry."  
>"Why do feel that way?" Marley turned to him.<br>"I've seen people carry vengeance with them for many years." Kurt explained "It's something that makes you unable to think. That's why the careers are so stupid. I want to remind everyone that they don't win every year. Most years someone else wins…"

"What do you want to say?" Marley smiled "What are your plans to win?"  
>"Go with the punches." Kurt smiled "Only I can win this all."<br>"I think you can too." Marley clapped as he stepped of the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes District 8<strong>

Mercedes watched the interview of Kurt with a smile on her face. He was doing great. The people loved his presence and he hadn't told about his secret crush on Blaine. Now she would have to go on. She was nervous about speaking in front of all of those people. After her there would be 8 more people coming. Quinn and Santana were far by the most popular she believed. Quinn would win the public over she had done that. And Santana had done the same. She didn't know if she had. Mercedes was wearing a long black dress. She walked on the stage and turned to the people. She waved at them and sat down next to Marley.  
>"Hello, Mercedes." Marley smiled "How are you?"<br>"I'm fine Marley." Mercedes smiled "How are you?"  
>"I'm good." Marley nodded her head. She turned a bit towards Mercedes . "So who do you want to kill and why?"<p>

"Well…" Mercedes smiled "I know Kurt talked about the heavy cross of vengeance. And it's not that I hold a grudge towards this girl. But I would love to get my hands on this Sugar girl. A girl that thinks murder is not wrong, is not someone I would like to have running around in the arena."  
>"That is very honest, Mercedes." Marley replied "So how do you feel about the games?"<br>"Honestly scared." Mercedes spoke up. "I mean it's just so weird to know that we'll go to the arena. A part of me is kind of nervous. Partly I'm excited."

"That's perfectly normal." Marley said "Mercedes, what is your plan to win the games?"  
>"If I told you, than I would have to kill you." Mercedes laughed. "No, I have a plan. I'm not sharing it on TV. I feel like it's safe in my head."<br>"Thank you Mercedes and may the odds be forever in your favor."

* * *

><p><strong>District 9 Jesse<strong>

Jesse stepped on the stage. The crowd called out for him. Jesse turned to him and started to sing a song. He was that excited. He jumped up and down and after a while he sat down next to Marley. Marley smiled at him.  
>"You have a voice on you…" Marley smiled "Is that your strength?"<br>"To get girls, yes." Jake replied "To win this things not. I have many talents, some that I didn't even show. I will be the surprise of this games. I promise that to you…"  
>"How will you be the surprise?" Marley asked<p>

"If I answer that, it won't be a surprise."  
>"I wish you the best of luck."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sunshine District 9<strong>

Sunshine stepped on the stage and right there and then she started to panic. Whenever Marley asked her a question she was unable to answer. Marley tried to make her talk, but nothing would come. She asked her after her home town and even how she wanted to win this game. The truth was that Sunshine didn't really want to win. She just wanted to die right now, jump of the tower. Too bad that wasn't something they could do. Sometimes she was able to say yes or no. There was nothing more she could say. She wasn't like Jesse. She was a bit different. Yet for her the interview took way to long. Yet all she could think about was the end. There was only one day left and then they would leave to their deaths. She had only one day to live. That was it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam District 10<strong>

Sam was maybe the most handsome tribute of the bunch. Sam had very light blond hairs and was very strong. His muscles was something the girls liked about him. Sam was very confident and liked the girl he was send to the hunger games with. They weren't friends, but they were definitely friendly with each other. That was all they could say. Sam had a high score, higher than anyone else of his district. He was the first one that could win the hunger games for district 10. The first one in a long time. Or yet in a while.

Sam stepped on the stage showing his confidence. He didn't want to give the career tributes a reason to pick on him. He was strong and he showed that to them. They wouldn't be able to kill him so easy. He would fight until his last breath. That was who his parents made him. He shook Marley's hand, a smile appeared on her face.  
>"Wow, you really are handsome." Marley spoke "If I didn't have a boyfriend, I would date you."<br>"Thanks." Sam spoke "But I have a head on this beautiful body, a head that knows how to survive and knows things about weapons. I am strong and I'm fast enough. And I can be cruel if I want to be."  
>"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"<br>"I have a sister and a brother." Sam admitted "They're younger than I am. Much younger."

"Sam and you are 16?"  
>"Yes I am." Sam said "I am the oldest of my family. I have a girlfriend back home, she's Harmony's sister, Darla. We are very happy together. I hope at least one of us can go home."<br>"And what is she like?" Marley spoke "Your girlfriend."  
>"She's an artist." Sam spoke "She loves to draw."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Harmony district 10<strong>

Harmony stepped on the stage. There wasn't much she could tell about her. She was only 13 years old. She had a younger sister and she was trying to find herself. She was not ready to do fight until the dead. She stepped on the stage, all she wanted to show was the same confidence as Sam. She talked to Marley about her family. Harmony had a sister, her sister was dating Sam and that made everything so strange. Her sister wanted both her and her boyfriend to return. Harmony hoped that she would return. You could find another boyfriend, finding another sister was harder. She noticed the interview ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt District 11<strong>

The truth was that Matt had been invisible his entire life. It was fun for people to notice him for once. Even it was in this way. In a way that he didn't like. He thought it was amazing, even if he knew exactly how it was going to end. But for one moment he didn't care. He enjoyed everything that was going on. And he would give the hunger games a try. He could get lucky after all.  
>"Hey, Matt." Marley spoke "How does this feel?"<br>"Great." Mat smiled "I love being around here and getting so much attention. My plan for the hunger games is really simple hide. If they can't find me, they can't kill me."

"That's true Matt." Marley smiled "How did you come up with this ballet plan?"  
>"I don't know…" Mat spoke "It seemed smart I guess. I want to do everything to win, but I don't want to be going in confrontation when it's not necessary"<p>

"Well, you will have to come in confrontation once?" Marley took his hand. "Will you be able to kill someone Matt? You can't be the winner without killing someone…"  
>"If the situation asks for it yes." Mat replied "I will be able to kill someone…"<p>

"And try you will…" Marley pointed to him. "Ladies and gentleman, Matt."

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn district 11<strong>

Quinn stared at the picture she had from Beth. Her daughters eyes were just like hers, every part of her body missed the small child. She couldn't imagine that Beth would be up for the hunger games when she would turn 12. It wasn't fair, just like Tina had said the money should go to take care of the poor districts. It was like sending money to a war that was not needed. Quinn turned around, she saw Rachel. Rachel did an okay interview, why did she keep watching Rachel like this. Did Quinn feel the need to help Rachel? And what if she did?

That moment people started to clap and her name was heard. Quinn stood up, she walked on the stage towards the clapping. No one had ever clapped for her before this event. She would pick apples on any other fruit. She worked hard, and maybe now she could move to one of this beautiful houses. That is if she won. But Quinn didn't really think about winning. She thought about going against the capitol. And in her head a part towards rebellion was growing. She just needed enough people to carry it out. Her plan contained of escaping from the arena. She was sure it was possible, with someone who knew everything of plants. Quinn knew there was a plant that could make that could make you appear dead. That way they could steal the hovercraft that was flying over the arena. The only thing she needed to do is make a basic plan and find the plant.

Quinn didn't know how she was going to figure this out. Rachel could control plants, that meant Quinn was going to use her feeling towards the beautiful brunet. She couldn't let her feelings get the best of her. She needed to work with her. Why did Rachel bring this butterfly's to her stomach? Quinn had no idea. Yet, she kept walking towards the stage. Marley looked great, but still Quinn felt like strangling right here and then. She never liked the young girl. She was the one who watched them. Yet she didn't do anything about it. Quinn stared at her.

"Quinn, you have a child, don't you?"  
>"I do." Quinn nodded her head. "Her name is Beth, she's 1 year old. She starts to walk and she's starting to talk. She's about the cutest thing you will ever see. I love her with all my heart, and because of her I…, I want to do my best because of her. It's because of her, I.."<br>"What do you mean by doing something?" Quinn listened to Marley, trying not to roll her eyes. "Do you mean winning?"

"Well, what do you think." Quinn smiled "I want to be raise her in a world that's good to everyone. I want to be a hero to her. I want to go home…"  
>"Do you think she's watching you right now?"<br>"I asked my mom not to let her watch…" Quinn spoke "I mean who's that sick to let any family member watch their relatives die on TV. It's sick."  
>"What would you say if Beth were here right now?"<p>

"I love you Beth." Quinn cried "I love you so much."  
>"Any last words Quinn?" Marley raised an eyebrow.<p>

"I have big plans!"

* * *

><p><strong>Puck District 12<strong>

Puck stared at Marley. He couldn't believe he was sitting in front of her right now. He watched her on TV all the time, but right now it was him who was here. In a way he thought it was cool, if he didn't know what would follow. The biggest part of him didn't like being here. Doing an interview wasn't bad, it was the murdering that would follow. He didn't like to hurt anybody. He wasn't that type of person. He liked to make fun of people, but he didn't want to murder them.  
>"Good night, Noah."<p>

"You call me, Puck." Puck smiled "Everyone else does."  
>"Puck, so how do you feel about waiting all that time? Watching everyone do their interview knowing you will have to follow it?"<br>"Well, obviously I wasn't listening." Puck smiled "I am checking out your pretty ladies in the public. If I come out of this alive I wouldn't mind going out with each one of you."  
>"You are a charmer…" Marley said. "Who do you feel is the biggest charmer you or Finn?"<br>"Me off course." Puck explained "Finn is a charmer, but I could charm with my eyes closed. Finn still needs one eye open. Well, I'm sure I can handle that jackass from district 2."  
>"Your points were rather high?" Marley said "I assume you are really strong?"<br>"Well, that is one of my talents. "  
>"I'm sure you do." Marley turned to the public. "Good luck, Puck. May the odds ever be in your favor."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Santana district 12<strong>

Santana stared at Puck, he was doing a great job at the interview. The boy never had a problem with charming people's socks of. He was one of the strongest charmers in her district. Yet, that wasn't what kept her busy. Brittany told the whole capital she loved Santana. Or everyone in Panem. Why would Brittany tell that? What would it do to the competition? Santana had to admit she felt the exact same way. And she had decided she would help Brittany. She would take the blond girl by the hand and never let her go. Santana knew that Brittany was the one and there was no one who could change that feeling.

There were a few things that made her sad. Quinn and Rachel were that sob stories of the games. Rachel was talking about doing what it takes to get her mother out of jail. Santana had to admit that she loved that about Rachel. That was something she would have done for her sister to. She would have risked it all. In a way that made Rachel save from her. She wouldn't go after her and hurt her. Santana noticed that her spirit had change. A couple of days ago, she would have killed anyone. And now a sob story made her want to protect 3 people. Even Quinn, the story about her child made tears appear in her eyes.

Santana stared at Puck. Why was this guy so nice to her? Why was anyone so nice to her. Did she actually like Suzy? Why couldn't Santana stay the way she was, why did she need to change? Love would be her dead. Protecting all of this people would kill her. And she knew that it wasn't going to end well.

Right than the interview of Puck was cut to an end. The people clapped as she walked on the stage. She was the girl that volunteered for one of her friends. She told them because she thought that Suzy couldn't do anything. Yet, she believed that wasn't the reason. In a twisted way she might have loved Suzy.  
>"Wow, you are an amazing story." Marley admitted "I mean you volunteered for your best friend. You told everyone it was because she was not fast. I think the truth is, you didn't want her to go. Because she's your friend…"<br>"Maybe…" Santana admitted "She said that I needed to come back. It's nice that people want you to come back. I really hope she's okay."  
>"I'm sure she's fine. "Marley said. "What about your sister? She died in the hunger games?"<p>

"That's true." Santana cried "The truth is my sister didn't want me to volunteer. She wouldn't have let me. So I didn't, I blame myself for that. She shouldn't have died. She was the victim of this stupid games. I hate it…"  
>"So, how do you feel about the love declaration by Brittany?" Marley raised an eyebrow. "You must have been flattered."<p>

"I think Brittany is very brave…" Santana admitted. "But I refuse to talk about my feeling towards Brittany towards you. I don't feels like it."  
>"Why do you add an s right there?"<br>"It sounds bad ass…" Santana laughed

"It certainly does." Marley stood up and pulled Santana up. She lifted Santana's hand above her head. The people started to clap, and for just a moment Santana closer her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby<strong>

'My name is Shelby. I guess there's nothing much to tell about me. I have a daughter, because of me she's in the hunger games. Rachel is the one I love the most, the capitol wants to take her from me. They want to use her to torture me. I…'

Shelby turned back to the screen. It was her baby, telling her how much she loved her. How much she meant to her. It brought tears to her eyes. She would like to hold Rachel, sing to her and make everything okay. But she couldn't do that. In the capitol her life was anything but easy. They tortured her on a daily basis. She didn't know what they wanted from her. They just wanted to make her suffer. She didn't understand why they hadn't killed her already. She assumed they wanted to kill her spirit. They could do that by killing her child, if Rachel died she didn't have a reason to fight anymore.

After Rachel disappeared from the screen, Shelby got a hollow feeling in her chest. Like something was missing, that was off course her daughter. She had just a picture from her, but Shelby just wanted to see her. The footage couldn't take away the hollow feeling. She wanted to hold her child. Why didn't they let Rachel visit her? She was right in the capitol. Right here.

Shelby lay down and closed her eyes. That night she cried all the time, about her child that was going to die. Shelby didn't know if she would survive the bloodbath. She hoped she would. Giving her baby the high points was something she could have expected. All of them were going after Rachel. She hoped there was someone to support Rachel. Anyone. She hoped her child would play as dirty as the careers. She hoped that, because she would come home. She needed her bad.

'I'm Shelby Corcoran, and I need my child'

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn district 11<strong>

Quinn slowly stepped on the roof. Everyone could come here, right there was Rachel. She was staring down. Her eyes were on a flower in the right corner. She was making it grow and slowly made it dance. She smiled to herself as the flower moved with her.  
>"Hey…"Rachel stood up as the flower disappeared in the soil. "I didn't mean to scare you."<br>"It's no problem Quinn." Rachel smiled "Things easily frighten me these days. It's not your fault. It's the situation I guess. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Quinn turned to her. "I'm sorry about your mom."  
>"I'm sorry about your daughter." Rachel looked down. "The last time I saw her there were this soldiers. They grabbed her, like she had killed someone. And they beat her in front of me. They said if I ever sparkled a rebellion this would happen to me. They tortured her. I know they do it every day. My mom is in pain and when I die they will have the perfect weapon. You see, my mom can handle any pain as long as she knows I'm save. When I'm dead, she has nothing to life for. Killing someone's spirit is easier than anything else… I don't want to hurt her."<br>"Shhh.." Quinn pulled her in her arms. "Listen, Rache. This is not your fault, sweetie. You are going win this. And your mom will come back to you, you will…"

"Quinn if I survive, you die." Rachel turned to her. "Who disserves that pain, your daughter or my mother? I wish I could find a way to show them that they're not all powerful."  
>"Then why don't we?" Quinn turned to her. "You can summon any plant to the arena right?"<br>"Yes." Rachel replied "Why?"  
>"Because there's a plan you can help me with." Quinn smiled "And if it works, we'll be able to save more than one person. Maybe even Tina. We could stop this hunger games all together…"<p>

"Quinn, what if they're listening?"  
>"They're not." Quinn looked around. "They give us dead privacy. Like it's the last thing they can do for us. We can plan anything, no one of them will know. I heard Hart say it himself. They think we're dumb. What do you think Rachel?"<br>"Count me in." Rachel shook her hand. "I refuse to be a part in the torture of my mom."

* * *

><p><em> What did you think about this chapters? What alliances would you like to see? Please review!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, _

_A new chapter, a bit shorter than the rest. This only the first day. I'm sorry it took so long before this chapter was done. I hope you liked it. The story is not going to be like the hunger games. I want to change a bit. _

_Quinn, Rachel and all of them are not like the people from the hunger games. So they will also react different. I hope you like this story. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 5: Let the games begin..<span>_**

**_Before the bloodbath_**

**Rachel , district 6**

Rachel stared at the darkened city, she imagined that her mother could be watching the same sight right now. They were so close together, yet they hadn't set eyes on her. She would give anything for her mother's freedom, but she knew that even her life wouldn't pay the price. Nothing would pay the death's her mom's freedom of speech had cost. Not her death or her mother's silence would get any of them out of this situations. She knew that only rebellion would set her mother free. Quinn told her that she had a plan. She wouldn't share the plan. Quinn told her that if she knew she would give away too much. It would be dangerous, if not only Quinn knew about the plan.  
>So Rachel decided to enjoy the last night before the deathly games. She watched the lights of the city. A part of herself wished she could jump down. Only they didn't get to make that decision, they were send to a death by their choice. They were sent to their deaths by the capital, and nobody else. They were handed the weapons so they could kill each other. The game makers could even choose their movement for them. Every little thing in the games sucked. 23 people needed to die, for not a real reason.<p>

"Rachel Berry…" Quinn stepped next to her. "I didn't expect you here. Well, I kind of did. Where would you have been, if you weren't here, right?"  
>"Quinn I need to know." Rachel turned more to Quinn. "I could help if I knew whatever you were planning. "<br>"and I'm telling you no." Quinn turned to Rachel. "There's a danger in this, that you couldn't understand. You don't want to be in my knowledge. You would be to scared, if people find out, dying is the best thing that could happen to us. Believe me."  
>"I know how rebellion is punished." Rachel pulled Quinn's hand. "You're forgetting that my mother is one of the biggest rebels the world has ever known. So, please don't tell me that I don't know what I need to be expecting. Quinn tell me!"<p>

"I won't tell you Rachel." Quinn smiled at her. "Off course I know you understand everything about rebellion. The dangers in this world are something we can't understand. But this plan can only work if not one of the careers knows. The danger when they would know is something even I can't understand. Do you understand Rachel?"  
>"I want to understand…" Rachel turned away. "But I don't. If you think I can't understand something like this, than you should change your mind. I've been…"<br>"Rachel, I want to tell you trust me…" Quinn spoke  
>"You can trust me…"<br>"It's not about trust…" Quinn explained. "If this works, we can change the world. Get rid of this games."

Rachel stared to the floor. She wanted to know what Quinn was going to do. She wouldn't ask Quinn anymore; now they weren't listening to them. In the arena, they would. In a way it felt like they gave them privacy right now, to take it away later. Right then every move would be broadcast. People could watch the Hunger games 24/7. They were able to watch the things the capitol aired, but they were also able to choose the things they wanted to see.  
>Rachel noticed that Quinn was no longer looking at her. She moved closer to the ledge and turned to the sky. She was thinking something, Rachel however didn't feel like thinking about it too. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow they were going to die.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn , district 11<strong>

Quinn didn't look at Rachel anymore. Part of her wanted to tell Rachel about the plan. Tell Rachel that there was a chance that more than one person could survive this games. Yet if she told Rachel there would be one more person with a plan that could possible fail. Quinn's plan was to make it seem like they were dead. The so called dead people would start a rebellion. One that would bring political discomfort in the capital that was already so flexible. Quinn wanted to save Rachel's mom, Shelby. And she would fight back. She wouldn't just go down. Like all the others, she was going to stop the games.

She noticed that Rachel turned away from her. She was glad that she didn't have to look in her eyes. Rachel had been through more than she had. She was pulled away from a loving mom. A part of her felt sorry for Rachel. She turned around and left the room. The elevator brought her to the 11th floor. She shared the elevator on the way down with Santana. Santana didn't say anything. Somehow she felt the same regret for Santana.  
>"Good luck…" Quinn whispered before she stepped in the apartment. She saw Matt, he was sitting by the window. Quinn knew how worried Matt had to be. He was a good friend of hers, but in the last days she hadn't been able to say anything. He had told her that he would be one of the first to go. Yet Quinn didn't want to believe it. She wanted to make him part of her group. If there was the time. Quinn turned away from him and stepped in her room. Right there she could imagine how life would be , if she hadn't been here. She would play with her daughter, yet now she had to play with weapons.<p>

Quinn dropped herself in the bed. Tomorrow she was going to go to the arena. There was no part of herself that wanted to go there. She wasn't even curious after the arena. She believed that the careers would be excited. She believed that the excitement would keep them up right now. They had enough excitement for all of them. The other people were scared as well. If fear would fuel the whole capitol, they would have enough to keep going for years. They wouldn't need anything but the fear of the poor tributes. Quinn lay down and noticed that sleep didn't want to take over her body.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The games<span>_**

**Brittany, district 5**

When Brittany went to bed she had no idea what was going to happen that next day. She didn't know where the arena was and what kind of weapons they would be able to use. She wondered about anything. Brittany put her head on the bed and was enchanted by a light sleep. Brittany got up and she pulled her clothes for the cabinet. She jumped of the bed and took a small breakfast. After that she followed her mentor to the zeppelin. They weren't going by train, they were taking the flying zeppelin. Brittany had seen these before. Whenever there were troubles in her district she would see those awful devices.  
>Brittany was so scared. She sat down. Right away a man stepped towards her. He grabbed her arm, in the gun like object she could recognize a small object. Then man pulled her arm even closer and put the object to her skin. It only took a moment and a bit pain. The object started to light up with her heartbeat. On the screen she would see a number 5 appear. After that he took Blaine's arm. Brittany pulled the other hand in hers. Blaine didn't feel much more pain. And after only a moment she could see Santana on the other side. She was far away from her. Brittany couldn't reach her. Oh, how she wanted to take Santana's hand. Then she returned her eyes to the floor.<br>"Brittany…" Blaine spoke "We have to stick together. You can count on me…"

"Blaine, I won't leave you…" Brittany stared to the floor. "I'm so scared, Blaine. What if I die? Or what if…"  
>"That won't happen."<br>"You can't promise that Blaine." Brittany replied "For all I know you will die. Or I will die, we can't stop that. I can say that I'm not going to be the winner. Blaine, there's only one winner."  
>"It could be you…" Blaine reacted<br>"When it's me…" Brittany turned away from him. "You will be gone. 23 people have to die for one to survive."

With that the conversation stopped. No one knew what to say after that sad truth. There wasn't a year that had gone different. It always was the same: there were 23 dead kids and one victor. One person that killed at least one person. Brittany couldn't imagine living with blood on her hands. She couldn't end one person's life. Maybe even more lives would be ended with her hands. Yet she didn't see herself as a cruel soul. If she hadn't been send here, she wouldn't have killed anyone. Yet, now it seemed a possibility. She stared at her pale hands, she was almost able to see blood on them. On both of her hands. As she looked up, she tried to ignore herself. She turned to the rest of them. Tina smiled at her, she waved a bit. Yet it went unnoticed for the rest of them. Brittany could imagine that Tina hadn't spent time with nice people. The past days wouldn't have been easy for Tina. Yet the next days would be even harder.

After a few moments the zeppelin stopped. They all stopped and were brought to a small room. They were told that this room would only be used once. Brittany rolled her eyes, she wouldn't have mind if she liked the colors on the wall more. She saw the clothes they were supposed to wear. This year, the girls actually wore dresses. They were dresses with short sleeves. They had long black leggings and the dresses were dark blue. There was a coat who was dark blue as well.

Brittany noticed that she liked the dress. She couldn't wait to see Santana in it. Oh why was she thinking about Santana. She should be thinking about killing Santana, yet her mind was only able to imagine Santana in that same unique dress. She turned around, but she couldn't recognize anything. Nerves did that to her. Nerves always did that to her. She didn't know who was doing her hair, or maybe even what it looked like. Everything that was going on around her went to fast.  
>"Brittany…" the voice spoke to her. "It's time…"<p>

Brittany moved to the ring on the floor. She stared to the ceiling. She didn't know what would happen. Just that she found that herself light headed. Almost like she wasn't existing anymore. She couldn't see around her or do anything else. It almost like her body disappeared for a moment. And it was than she was standing in a rocky arena. Brittany knew that she didn't have to get off this platform to early. Brittany wouldn't do that. She wouldn't go out like someone who didn't try. So she waited for the clock to hit zero. Brittany noticed that the intentions of the careers were all to go for the weapons. She could also see a few bags. She would get one of those. As she heard a noise. The time had passed and they could start. Everyone around her left the platform. Heading away from the place or heading towards the weapons. Brittany knew there would be a blood bath. Yes she went for the bag anyway. It wasn't that far away, she started to run really fast. She grabbed the bag and headed the other direction. Away from the danger.  
>"Please no.." She could hear Harmony scream. She was dead, Brittany was sure of that. A scream for dead was something that you could recognize from . Yet Brittany didn't turn back. She ran towards the east. Somehow she believed the east was the safest. She ran. She didn't even pause to check what was in the bag. Brittany kept running for ten minutes. It was still in the middle of the day. She didn't know how much people were already dead. She assumed it was a bit over 10.<p>

"Watch it…" A voice came from behind her. She turned around to find Blaine right there. Brittany threw her arms around his neck.  
>"You made it, Blaine." She cried it out. "How?"<p>

"It was a mess over there." Blaine spoke "I saw how they murdered Sunshine. "

"It's so sad." Brittany spoke "I heard Harmony scream. It was so unreal. I won't ever be able to forget that scream. Never."  
>"I won't be able to forget that image either." Blaine spoke "I think it's better we'll die. We won't have to carry around those memories. I mean Kurt could be dead…"<br>"And I'm sure he's okay…" Brittany smiled "He's smarter than that. I'm sure he got away. But, we have to set up camp. It will take us at least a couple of hours to secure a piece of land and digging a camp."

* * *

><p><strong>Santana, district 12<strong>

Part of Santana wanted to know if the last room her sister saw, would have looked like this. There was almost nothing hanging from the wall. The walls were colored in a sad white. And there was a big mirror. A few chairs were placed to the side of the room. She stared at the dress. She would have preferred if the boys and the girls wore the same. Yet that wasn't the case this year. She had no idea why there was a difference between what the girls wore and what the boys did. Was this because they wanted the girls to stand a bigger shot. Santana didn't think so. It wasn't that she hated dresses, she just didn't like to wear them too often. And this moment was described as too often.

Santana's hair was already done. She looked in the mirror and didn't seem to fully understand what her hair would change about the games. After a few hours, it would be a complete mess. She didn't get all the effort that was put in that. If it were up to her, she would let her hair be the way it was. What was there so fun about doing her hair. Why did she have to do that? She couldn't remember an occasion to do her hair. Not even on the funeral of her sister. She didn't see a reason to do so. And now for her own dead, her hear was done . It had been done every day for the last week. Even for the practices. Actually her hair was always done.

Santana thought about Brittany. Why the hell did her mind go to Brittany? Thinking about Brittany right now didn't seem to make sense. Brittany being on her mind was something that made her kind of happy. That was something she hadn't been for years. Maybe Brittany was a good thing. A really good thing, because being happy felt better than the feeling she had in the past. So Santana smiled for just a moment. Why was she more happy with her death closer, than with life in all around her. Was Santana sadistic? No, it was all Brittany.

Right now, the man told Santana to head to the circle. She had actually no idea what would be happening right now. She knew that she would be sucked somewhere else. That this circle would bring her to the arena itself. Maybe something would pull her upstairs. Something that would be highly new. That only would be used once. Or was it removed of the scene later. Something in her believed that could happen. The capitol was really cheap on some cases. She doubted this would be any different. Or did they still use this when people came here, well maybe they did.  
>When they told her to step on the circle, she did it. Why? Because right now you didn't have an opinion on anything. Not right now. So Santana closed her eyes as she heard a sharp noise. A strange feeling went through her body. It was when she opened her eyes that she Mercedes in front of her. Next to her was Quinn and in front of Quinn Rachel was standing. Brittany was far from her. Yet that didn't stop her eyes to search for her. The numbers became less and when there was a loud noise she ran towards the Cornucopia. She didn't see Puck near her. Yet, she was painfully aware from other people's presence. She grabbed the pink bag in front of her and the sword and ran off. She moved the sward in front of her to block any weapons heading her way, and smashed Finn in the head. He didn't fall down, but did back away from her. Right now she felt great about heading south. The direction seemed safe. She wasn't sure. She picked another sleeping bag from Sunshine's cold arms. After that she kept running. The screaming in the distance was something she left behind for a while. She would worry about fighting later.<p>

After she ran for an hour. First she ran over sand and rocks. After that she came in to a forest. After that she arrived to the creek. She sat down for a moment and opened the bag. Inside there were matches, a flashlight, a rope, a bottle, some socks, a banana and other things she could use to survive. There was also a first aid kit. She filled the bottle with water from the creek and used one of the pots in her bag to cook the water. After that she put the water in her bag. Following the creek would be a nice idea. Until she found shelter or someone to kill. Not that Santana really wanted that.  
>Actually Santana wanted to know if Brittany was still alive. Even if she was, she wanted to get to her. Maybe Brittany was more important than winning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel, district 5<strong>

As Rachel stared around her. She noticed that the tiara in her head only made her remind her mother more. Why did she have to be here right now? Part of her wished that her mother wasn't as good as she was. Yet, she loved everything about her. Slowly Rachel stepped towards the ring. She kept her eyes open and noticed that she was pulled upstairs. She stared to Artie on the other side. She needed to save him. She needed to get out of here with him by her side. With Quinn by her side. She turned to Quinn for only a short moment and showed her to help save Artie. Quinn nodded her head like she understood.

Rachel returned her eyes to the numbers. She saw the weapons in the Cornucopia. Some of them seemed really interesting. The seconds went faster than she expected. When the buzzer went, it took time to start moving. She moved herself towards Artie and pulled him to the bushes. Just one moment she stared to the bags once more again. She moved so fast, she never knew she could ran that fast and pulled 4 bags in her arms. Quinn grabbed another two and headed towards Artie. Rachel turned back and ran to the same bushes. She  
>put the bags next to Artie.<br>"Please help!" A desperate voice called for her.  
>"Rachel, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Quinn turned to her.<br>"It's Tina!" Rachel turned to Quinn. "She's just like all of us. I'm saving her, Quinn!"

Rachel headed back in the bloodbath. She saw that Tina was running away from Sugar. She kept an ax above her and was ready to swing it.  
>"Put that ax down." Rachel took a step closer. "That's what they want us to do. Can't we just not…"<br>But Sugar didn't react. The ax moved closer to Tina as Rachel levitated her arms. Roots moved from the earth to pull Sugar from it. She was dangling in the air as Rachel moved closer and pulled Tina up. Slowly she took the ax from the ground. Sugar still had the same mean expression on her face. Rachel turned to surroundings. She saw the bodies of Sugar, Matt, Harmony and Rory.

"What did they ever do to you?" Rachel took the ax. "Just because people hand you a weapon, doesn't mean you should start killing each other. That's what they want us to do."  
>Quinn stepped towards Rachel, she saw how Lauren was getting closer. Quinn pulled the ax from Rachel's hands. It only took a few seconds for Rachel to summon another pair of roots, but Lauren was too fast and seemed to run from the scene. Quinn pulled the ax in her hand. She turned to her.<br>"We can't kill her, Quinn." Rachel whispered. "We're not like that."  
>"If we don't kill her now, she's going to kill us later." Quinn took a swing and her head fell from her body. Quinn pulled the weapon closer."<p>

Quinn ran towards the cornucopia and pulled everything she could in her arms. Tina followed her movement. They took a tent, sleeping bags, anything they would be able to use.  
>"They'll be back here…" Tina explained "They will set up camp. We won't be able to return safely."<br>"Well…" Quinn pointed to the bags. "Fill them as much as possible. I'm sure they're not filled. Take things to make weapons. No heavy weapons. Food. We need to be able to survive a couple of days."  
>Tina put as much in the bags as possible. Rachel rant to the bushes to put what was in the other bags in one. Then she returned with 5 empty bags. She put food in it as much as she could. They took two tents, just for the sake of it.<br>"I think we could be joined by others…" Quinn spoke "The more there are of us, the better."  
>"Thanks." Tina turned to Rachel. "Without you I would have been toast."<p>

"My mother always says everyone deserves help." Rachel smiled "Beside, this is completely unfair."  
>"Let's go." Quinn whispered as they put the last thing in their bags. They hid some weapons that were hard to take on their journey. There was one good thing about it, there was hardly any food left. They had taken the things that could help them to survive. Not the things that would help them kill people. That was not her reason. Quinn moved the West. She hadn't seen anyone heading there. Quinn noticed that Artie's lap was filled with anything that couldn't be carried by any of them. It took them a few fours to reach waters. In fact it was a place where a river split in two. Rachel stared at the trees.<p>

"We should build a tree house…" Rachel said. "It's high and safe."  
>"Then you're in luck." Quinn smiled "I am the best climber in district 11. Plus, I can build tree houses like no other. I think we must be done in an hour or two."<br>"Rachel, while they are busy you can see if there's anything over the river that we can use…" Artie explained, he smiled a bit. "With your powers, you're saver than the rest. Okay?"  
>"Fine…"<p>

Rachel didn't like splitting up. There was a part of it that she strongly disliked. Yet, it was a great idea. So Rachel took an empty bag with her and headed towards the river. It was in the northern direction. Her bag was filled with empty bottles, so she could fill them in the river. Rachel noticed that the walk didn't last as long as the thought. Slowly she filled the bottles and swam over the river. She headed farther in corn field. She picked a bit of grain. And headed on. After an hour of stepping she arrived by an abandoned house. She stepped inside to find old and broke TV's and computers there. She doubted if the people knew about this place. There was table there and anything they could use. In the back yard she noticed a lot of potatoes. There were a lot of matrasses laying around without a bed. Slowly she stepped outside.  
>"Keep your hands in the air!" A voice in the background called out. "don't move!"<p>

"Who are you?" Rachel turned around to find a woman with dark red hair. It was Emma, the girl from district 3. Rachel smiled for a moment. "Emma, I'm not going to hurt you."  
>"That's what that Sugar girl said…" Emma took a step on. "Then she launched a rock to my head. I was smart enough to dodge it."<br>"You're really going to compare me to that career?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Come now. Why are you here? I mean there's food that's right. Yet, you are alone."

"I was hoping to use the computers to hack in the mainframe of the game makers…" Emma explained "Yet, that was a negative. Besides, we could fool them. Insert a virus in their mainframes. It that would work, the force field would give in. Giving us the chance to escape. Believe me, it works."  
>"How were you going to make the computers work?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "there's no electricity. I doubt they're that stupid."<p>

"Well, we have like 500 potatoes outside." Emma spoke "That's all you need. But the hard disks have been damaged. I don't think I can get any of them to work."  
>"Well, we could get this all back to our base camp." Rachel explained. "I'm sure we can find a way to cross the river without any trouble."<br>"There's a small bridge…" Emma spoke "I came over it."  
>"No one gave me that information…" Rachel smiled as she pulled her wet clothes closer.<p>

"Well, maybe we should take as much supplies as we can." Rachel explained "A couple matrasses. The computers, anything that we can use."

Rachel and Emma started to pull matrasses on a wooden object they wound. There were wheels beneath it so they could pull it easily. Rachel took the small TV and the computers and bound them on the matrasses they found. They also took a few pillows from the cabinets and blankets. So none of them could go cold. It only took them 10 minutes to pull the objects together. After that Rachel and Emma started to pull the potatoes from the soil. It took them over 30 minutes to get all the potatoes in the sack.  
>"We can always get more…" Rachel smiled. After that they started their long way back. Rachel was able to make the plants move a little. So passing by with everything was easier they would have thought. It only took them 2 hours to get to the camp. Quinn was already building a second ladder to get to the second floor of the tree house.<br>"She's making it a tree villa…" Artie goofed.

"Rachel…" Tina smiled to Emma. "Emma, what did you take?"  
>"We took potatoes." Rachel smiled "I brought lamps, matrasses, pillows. Anything to make our stay better."<br>"Rachel, you do know the hunger games is not a 4 star vacation right?" Artie joked "Besides, how are we going to make a computer work. There is no electricity."  
>"Well…" Emma smiled "That's where the potatoes come in…"<p>

"Emma wants to use the computers to do smart things." Rachel explained. "I'll explain it to you later."  
>"Well, electricity is never a stupid idea." Quinn spoke "Electricity traps are really painful. Plus keeping tracks on our competition is never wrong. Rachel, can you start making camp. You can put one matrass in every tent. We'll see how we'll do it with the tree house. Tina, can you start building traps. We don't want to be surprised by anybody. I don't think the night is going to wait longer…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Finn, district 2<strong>

Finn ran away from the group. Something about roots picking him up seemed scary to him. Lauren was right behind him. What the hell just happened? He stopped and took a look around. Lauren put her hand on his shoulders.  
>"What the hell just happen?" Lauren spoke "Did that Berry girl do that?"<br>"I can assure you that the answer is yes…" Finn turned around. "When did the girl from district 5 become the scariest girl in the hunger games?"

"Dumb blond is the district 5 girl…" Lauren turned to him. "The Berry girl is the district 6 girl…"  
>"Her mom must be jumping in excitement." Finn turned away. "How could she escape from our hands? How could that other blond kill Sugar?"<br>"I'll tell you…" A voice sounded from behind them. "Never underestimated your competition…"

They turned around to find Becky behind them. She had a bow in her hands and the arrow was pointing in their direction. She jumped of the little tree .  
>"You should have seen your face…" Mike and Sebastian stepped from behind the trees.<br>"What the hell is she doing here?" Lauren spoke "Did we tell you to get a small retarded girl?"  
>"I'm not retarded." Becky smiled "I can kill you without blinking. I think you are the one that is retarded. Plus, I'm part of your alliance. I would start to be nice…"<br>"She could be lethal man…" Sebastian sat down next to them. "So did you start you walk of destruction yet?"

"Well, no." Lauren spoke "Remember, you asked us to wait. Plus, we'll have to return. I think we should see how much these kids stole of our basic camp."  
>"Everything I guess…" Finn spoke "Well, we'll have to find food ourselves."<br>"It's not like it's that hard…" Becky spoke "Do you honestly say that you've never had to look for your food. No wonder you are so stupid."  
>"Well…" Finn turned away. "Let's start our…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany, district 5<strong>

Brittany stared from the hole she had dug to the evening sky. The first picture to pop up in the evening sky was Sugars. Blaine's eyes opened in surprise.  
>"How is that even possible?" Blaine spoke "She was a murder machine. How did this happen?"<br>"Don't worry Blaine…" Brittany spoke "No one mourns the wicked. I would like to know who killed her. So I could get them a prize. Now we can actually win this…"

"With Sugar gone we stand a chance…" Blaine smiled "But you must remember Lauren is still in the game. Sebastian is too. We shouldn't underestimate them. Don't you think?"  
>"Well, you're right about that."<p>

"Brittany, what is in your bag?" Blaine slowly took the bag. He slowly opened it. The first thing he felt was a flash light. He switched on and shined on the object. "Sweet a blow pipe…"  
>"My blow pipe…" Brittany pulled in from his hands. "You hardly know how to aim."<p>

"That's alright Brittany." Blaine spoke "Where would Kurt be?"  
>"I don't know…" Brittany smiled "With Mercedes thinking about how handsome you look in your arena outfit. I mean he's smitten with you and we both know it. Don't even try to ignore it. You have a crush on him."<br>"Well, he is handsome…" Brittany's smile appeared on her face. "But I'm going to die."  
>"Well, we've both known love." Brittany smiled "Sugar didn't know love."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes &amp; kurt, district 8<strong>

"I feel like the transportation took an inch of my hair." Mercedes moved her hair through her hair as she stared to the night sky. "  
>"Well, only 5 people died." Kurt turned to Mercedes. "That can't be good. More than 10 people die in the usual hunger games. How come only five people died?"<br>"Why are you worrying?"  
>"Because I don't want the game makers to get bored." Kurt explained. "We'll be the ones who suffer under their boredom. I mean, people must be bored…"<br>"Well, they'll be eating…" Mercedes spoke "How much do they really care about the Hunger Games?"  
>"They bet who dies first…" Kurt smiled "Trust me, they care a whole lot."<p>

Only now Kurt started to worry about the death count of the games. Less deaths mean less excitement. Which meant the game makers could be sending fire their way. That was something Kurt feared more than anything. It almost always involved fire. Kurt didn't like fire. It was dangerous with so many woods around. Kurt wanted to know what was going to happen.  
>"I would like to be a fly in that room…" Mercedes smiled "Just to know what these guys are up to."<br>"Well, even than you won't find out a thing…" Kurt replied "They're…"  
>"I can't believe I didn't go for a bag." Mercedes spoke "We need to find a way to survive. I don't know if I even dare to sleep. Someone could come along all the time to kill. What do we do, sleep in teams?"<br>"Maybe we should just crawl in a tree…" Kurt replied "what do you think?"

"It's our only shot." Mercedes pulled herself in the tree. "I don't think I can go any longer without any sleep."  
>Kurt followed the move of Mercedes. They got on the branches, after a few braches Mercedes stared down to the ground. She was pretty high up or that was what her feeling told her. So, Mercedes stayed on that branch. Kurt got a branch higher and paused there. Right now he could see a bit more of the forest. He could see the river they drank from a few seconds ago.<br>Kurt noticed that it only took a few seconds for Mercedes to fall asleep. For him it wasn't so easy to fall asleep. His mind went to Blaine . He was so glad that his head didn't show up in the sky tonight. He was actually happy. One thing he wanted before he died was to meet Blaine face to face. There was something about being in love with a guy you didn't know. It felt great to be in love. Yet he wanted to talk to Blaine face to face. Maybe the personality he imagined, wasn't the personality Blaine had. Maybe Blaine was a jackass. Yet, Kurt couldn't believe that.

He was sure that Blaine was a good guy. Or at least he wanted to believe that.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana, district 12<strong>

Santana turned around to check if anyone was there. Yet the forest didn't seem to stop. She was sure that she was walking in to circles. Santana decided to turn back to the East. Santana took the compass and pulled the bottle from the bag. She took a small sip. She needed to be careful with water. There was only 1 bottle of water in her bag. Right now it was still more than half filled.

Santana put it back. She stepped on, slowly she stepped on. Maybe she was going to a certain dead. At least she did better than her sister. She didn't make it passed that bloodbath. Santana stared at the sky, the sun was starting to set. She would find out who died in a couple of seconds. Right now she wanted to know if Brittany was alive. She didn't care about any other dead people. As long as Brittany wasn't part of the people that would appear on the sky. Santana didn't want to lose another person she loved. Did she just think she loved Brittany? How could she fall in love in only one day? Did people actually do that? Did people ever do that?

Santana noticed that it only took 15 minutes for the sun to go down. The national anthem was playing. Santana had made up another version of the song. One that was full of swear words. Santana wanted to sing along, yet she didn't want to do that in the honor of the dead people. Some of them disserved her respect. Santana didn't think she would have liked it if anyone did that to her sister. So, she kept her mouth shut. She just stared at the quiet western sky.

She was relieved when Brittany's head didn't show up at that sky. She wanted to shout, but yet that wouldn't be much better than the sarcastic song. So Santana just looked at the sky while walking. She wasn't tired yet. She would just step on. In the distance she could see William. She turned away, She didn't want to check on what he was doing. That was not a safe idea. So she simple walked on

A couple of hours passed by. Santana saw the forest got darker. It would be the safest idea to find safety. She crawled in the next tree she saw, because she knew that one of the moments she would get tired. She got in the tree just in time. She saw how the group of careers walked passed her.

They were talking about killing people. Santana stared down at them. She was sure she would hear the sign of dead. Careers always found someone to kill. She was surprised by Becky, somehow she was part of the career group. Santana didn't understand how the small 12 year old looked this mean. She was sure this what she needed to survive. Santana understood. Maybe she would do the same thing. Even she was so pissed with the world. If she had a home to return too. It hit her like sun in a sunset. Brittany was the only home to her. She didn't just love her. She was the only person she had left.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey,

All of you lovely people. I'm glad that you love this story, it's so amazing to look at Glee at this way. I love this story. Here is the sixth chapter. A longer chapter than the last. I hope you love it.

Enjoy,

TempeGeller

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 6: Camps, fire and rebel<span>_**

**Day #2**

**Rachel, district 6**

Rachel stared out of the small opening of the tent. She didn't feel like getting up, when Quinn did. Quinn got up when the sun rose from the mountains. Rachel had no idea what time that was. When she opened her eyes, Quinn was already busy by making bridges to the other trees. From there they could control the traps. It was a smart idea, Rachel assumed that the rest was helping too. Yet, she kept her eyes shut. Maybe she didn't want to see the situation once more again.  
>"You know keeping your eyes shut like that is not going to change it…" Tina spoke "I tried it, you keep waking up at the exact same spot. Trust me…"<br>"I know Tina…" Rachel pulled herself up.

"Thanks again…" Tina spoke "You could have let me die out there. Yet you returned for me."  
>"Like I already told you…" Rachel smiled "My mother thought me manners."<br>"well…"  
>"Can you believe that only Sunshine, Matt, Rory, Harmony and Sugar got killed last night?" Rachel spoke "Other years there were over 10 people killed off, now only 5."<br>"Well, we've gotten smarter…" Tina spoke "Plus, they're all underestimating this group. This year is going to be different, I can just feel it."

Rachel stepped from the opening of the tent. She was surprised by the closed tree house. Quinn was inside. Artie was nowhere to be seen, the bridges to the other trees were very hard to see. Only a few seconds later she could see Artie. He was putting together a weapon. Rachel turned to Tina, who's eyes had become bigger. The other tents were empty. Emma had pulled the computers in the tree house. It was a mystery how Quinn had finished the tree house that early on.  
>"Get that matrass upstairs, sleeping beauty." Quinn smiled as she hang from the window.<br>"Coming, Quinn…." Rachel said as she pulled it from the tent, she put ropes around it. Only a few seconds later Quinn pulled it in the air. It only just fit in between the window. It was pulled to the second level of their tree house.  
>"It's starting to look good…" Emma said. She was staring to the floor from a small box underneath the tree house. All of the potatoes ended up there. They would fuel a couple of lights in there, but mostly the computers. Rachel didn't understand why the game makers handed them computers. The chance they didn't know about the house was big. So she hoped that would have been something they missed now too.<p>

Rachel stared at Quinn for a moment. She wanted to check on Artie, but he didn't like it when she disturbed him in an important job. So Rachel stared at the wood that was in front of her. Maybe she should help Quinn up there. Yet she didn't think there was anything she could do. Everything was pulled upstairs. Quinn was most definitely putting the last hands on the bedroom. So Rachel sat down and stared at the sun.  
>"Do you think we could make it out of here alive?"<p>

"I don't know Tina." Rachel admitted.  
>Rachel kind of admitted to herself, that she had no idea if they play Emma had could even work. If it did, it would be amazing. Yet she didn't want to put fake hopes in Tina's head.<br>Tina's face didn't change. She was 14 years old, younger than Rachel was. A little bit younger than Artie.  
>"It's unfair you know." Tina whispered "To have your life pulled from beneath you so early, without a choice. I know, but sometimes we don't…."<br>"I get it…" Rachel whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany, district 5<strong>

As the day takes over, the night is driven away by the first beams of sunlight. Life seems so poetic. ; Brittany stared at the mountains around her. The camp was only half done. Her skill had ended her up with a shallow hole. One that she would hide in only a few seconds. Part of herself was sure they would be caught by the first career team. Yet the night hadn't brought that with it. No one had checked on them. She believed that they might be looking in another part of the forest. Part of her hoped that they hadn't found Santana. She knew that no one had been murdered in the last night. She hadn't heard any noise that would suggest a unfortunate dead. How was she able to call anyone but Santana or Kurt an fortunate dead? It wasn't that Brittany didn't care. She was very sure that Rachel, Tina or Quinn were nice girls. And in any other situation she would have been friends with them. Yet now, she thought it was safer to not trust anyone. Santana was something different. She was blinded by her affection towards the girl. Blind affection brought trust. Even if it was just fake.

Brittany wanted to love Santana. Everything. The biggest part of herself was aware that the real Santana could be different from the one she had in her mind. Yet her blind foolish eyes couldn't be turned away from her. Why had she admitted to those feelings? Did she want Santana to feel sorry for her? So she would let her live. Off course she wanted that. No, she wanted Santana to admit to the same feelings as she did. However, Santana hadn't admitted it in the interview. Was she mad with her because of that? No.  
>Someone wouldn't be all that mad at the reveal of another emotion. That's what Brittany believed at least. She could understand that Santana would uncomfortable around her. Yet in this setting that was a feeling that wouldn't be come out. The possibility to ignore each other forever was one that existed. There wasn't a shot they would meet each other outside the arena. Since one of them had to bite the dust, for the other one to be able to leave. Brittany rolled her eyes in the face of negativity. Yet she knew that she would never be the person that would make it out there. She wouldn't allow blood to ever touch her fingers. She wouldn't transform in to something she wasn't.<p>

"You're up…" Blaine whispered as he got up. "We should start making this safe, Brit. We wouldn't want the careers or Santana to walk in and kill us."  
>"Santana wouldn't…" Brittany said as she got up. "I'm sure she would not…"<br>"Brittany, this are the hunger games…." Blaine turned away. "Santana would kill you, she wouldn't even turn around. Look the girl has a lot of rage inside of her. Killing could…"  
>"She's sad…" Brittany turned away. "There's no rage there what so ever. She thinks there is, but I know better than that. She just needs someone to show…."<p>

"Brittany, please don't trust her." Blaine spoke "I mean I wouldn't trust Kurt…"  
>"Blaine, see, that's your trouble…" Brittany smiled "People can be good."<br>"Not when they're forced in the survival mode." Blaine took a step closer to Brittany. "You can't judge someone's character by what they do here…"  
>"You know, you are too cynic." Brittany stepped towards the wooden object they had been using as a shovel. She put her hands around the handle and walked once again towards the hole. She started to dig. Blaine could notice Brittany's anger in every movement she made. Was it really anger? Or frustration in her own trust. Maybe she didn't want to lose the faith she had in human kind.<br>"Quinn simple decapitated Sugar…" Blaine spoke "She looked like a good person, she didn't have to kill her. She could have just…."

"You know what kind of monster Sugar was." Brittany spoke "In the only 5 minutes she had been in the games, she killed 4 people. Goodness doesn't count to all people…"  
>"Yet, the cold Santana is different…"<br>"Santana is not cold…."

* * *

><p><strong>Santana, district 12<strong>

Santana woke up from the noise around her. Part of her never knew that nature itself could be this noisy. She stared around her, the sun had risen above the forest. She had to admit that the number 5 made her feel unsafe, rather than safe. She believed that the people who were watching the games would get bored, being bored in the games was never a good thing. Fires happened when the people were bored. In short words, the game makers took initiative. That was never a great thing, horror they caused themselves was more humane than what the makers had for them. The deaths caused by other tributes were fast and mostly painless. The makers made you run from your life. And in the end they would make you suffer. That was the most entertaining after all.  
>Santana didn't think they should that. She never liked watching people die on TV, yet the capitol people loved it. Mostly because it were never people from them. She was sure they would change their mind when it was their kids. There was something really sick about replaying the deaths. Were they going to replay her death? Or Brittany's?<p>

Santana admitted to herself, Brittany was the only reason she was still breathing. Part of her wanted to get to the naïve girl. She was sure that Brittany still believed in the concept of human goodness. Yet, survival instinct is stronger than human goodness. It's a perfect judgment of people. Yet she was sure that Brittany would always stay her sweet self. That was something good about the girl. Maybe part why she was so in love with her.

Santana looked at the camp Will Schuester had made. The electricity trap was extremely smart. She could hardly see it. She was sure she would be unaware of it, that is if she didn't know it existed right there. Will was in a simple made tent. She didn't think he had a sleeping bag. It wasn't a luxury he had obtained. In the distance she could see Finn and Lauren checking the grounds. She pulled herself down, her plan was to get away before they arrived here. She pulled the sward with her and the bag she had fastened on her back. The sward she kept in her hands.  
>She would go straight on. Following a path to the north seemed smart right now. Especially since Finn and Lauren were in the South. Maybe the North would bring her safety. Right, the north was a good place to be. She hoped it would be.<br>The mockingjays sang around her. They reminded her of home. About something she didn't want to return too. Why didn't she want to return to district 12? All she left there was misery, nothing left to return too. Maybe she sacrificed herself in the hope not to return. Maybe the act of kindness towards Suzy was a way out. Was there something that Santana wanted to achieve?  
>Was this the last thing she wanted to send in the world? The truth was that Santana wanted to inspire rebellion. Show them what was wrong with sending 24 kids to fight to the dead. There only wouldn't be an opportunity. As time passed, two loud bangs were heard. She was sure that Will Schuester could be one of them. Or maybe even Brittany? Was she never able to show Brittany who she really was?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn, district 11<strong>

"So…" Quinn took a step closer.  
>"You did a good job on the tree house…" Rachel smiled "Only you could have built it as fast as that. You should be proud of yourself, Quinn…."<br>"Well, thanks." Quinn smiled "Not where I was heading too, but thanks."

"Well, I assume you want to ask me a question." Rachel stopped. "Ask away. There's nothing you can't know about me."  
>"Ever had a boyfriend?" Quinn stepped on. "You know…"<br>"Most boys stayed away from me…." Rachel smiled "It's not exactly easy to find a boyfriend, being the daughter of the biggest rebel. Most of the people don't really want to be friends with me."  
>"Their loss…"<p>

The silence returned. Quinn felt at ease in the silence that was between Rachel and herself. Some people wouldn't like silence, yet her it didn't have a double meaning. There was not much to be said. The silence was a way for Rachel to figure out her next question.  
>"What about Beth's father?"<br>"Dead." Quinn stared away. "He tried to steal some food, they executed him."  
>"I'm sorry…"<p>

"You can't feel sorry to something that isn't your fault." Quinn spoke "His dead was unfortunate true. I don't think we would have worked out in the end. I was so hard trying to be…"  
>"And Beth?" Rachel turned to her. "Does she look like you?"<br>"Yeah, she does." Quinn smiled "So is there a boy you like?"  
>"Not really…" Rachel smiled "How do I put this lightly, I really don't fall for boys. I mean I like to hang out with boys, I just don't…."<br>"Oh…" Quinn stopped. "Ooooh…"  
>"Anyway…" Rachel took a step on. "Are there any plans? You know when you come out of here. I think you will hug her a little bit longer…."<p>

"Rachel, you do know if I get out here…" Quinn got quiet "You won't…"  
>"That's not a problem." Rachel smiled "Actually if I got out of here, I would have filled my days imprisoned. It's not like this pays the death I own to the capitol."<br>"You don't own them anything…." Quinn took a step on. "They owe us…"

Again the silence took over. Quinn couldn't believe that Rachel said she liked girls. Rachel didn't seem like the type to be a lesbian. Santana was someone that she was being that way. Yet Rachel was not that person. She herself wasn't a big fan of boyfriends. She did love her ex. What was not to love? He was handsome, sweet and all around everything a girl would want. So Quinn loved him, or at least she thought she did.  
>Love was complicated, one couldn't explain it easily. Most of the time people got it horrible wrong. Two people who seemed perfect for each other, usually were anything but perfect. It was the old 'opposites attract' thing. Yet, the whole opposites didn't usually make it together either. Quinn believed that they wouldn't have made it, because they were so similar and at the same time opposites. The different believe could destroy a relationship entirely. So somehow the death of her boyfriend saved Quinn from the reality that was about to hit her. He wasn't what she was looking for.<p>

Rachel was different, she had never really felt the need to start relationship. The same time people didn't come near her. Only Artie really. So when people ignored you, you weren't pushed to socialize with others. It was easy to run away from life, when no one forced you to participate. Being a rebel, to her was the right to be alone. Her mother was also not an example, in the short days she had been free she had never once dated a man. Not a day or a week. Most people say that wasn't healthy. Yet, if you asked Shelby if she missed anything she would smile and deny her lonely nature. Rachel was all she needed. Rachel was very accepting towards people who were different, her fathers were gay. They had left Panem when she was younger.  
>A part of her was glad that they didn't have to suffer under this games. The capitol wasn't looking for them, since they assumed that dead only was hidden behind the sea. Maybe they were right. So early on, Rachel had accepted their unfortunate dead. Something that brought her many tears. Actually it both brought her anger and sorrow.<p>

"So…" Rachel smiled for a moment. "How are you going to celebrate winning?"  
>"If it's up to me…" Quinn smiled "You won't need to die. But I don't feel like going down without a fight. So I might survive, I will never be the same person again."<br>"We knew that… "  
>"Rachel, aren't you mad?" Quinn turned to her. "You didn't stand any honest chance. Rebellion chose you as tribute, you weren't pulled from a hat. Reality is that you didn't get a fair shot. I did, I was pulled from more than 100 names. The odds weren't exactly in my favor, you didn't have any odds. I'm sorry about that Rachel."<p>

Quinn noticed that Rachel didn't react to that statement. She stared at the lower levels of the ground. Was she trying to ignore her eyes? Was she that different from Rachel? Or were she and Rachel the exact same person? Maybe she and Rachel were a better match. Rachel took a step on and stared at the place where the rivers came together. She raised an eyebrow, but Quinn had no idea what she meant.  
>"You know rivers they follow each other…" Rachel spoke "Never does one water part try to go its own way. Why? Because it can't. They attract each other. Just sometimes particles loose themselves, and yet it's pulled back by them. My mom has escaped, and now she's punished for that. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I'm proud to be here, I'm here because my mom stood up for all of you. I'm the cost of the rebellion…"<br>"Rachel, there's not going to be one!" Quinn yelled "Your mother will be excited and the rebellion will die with her. Nothing will change…"

"She dies…" Rachel spoke "Rebellion lives on in everyone's heart. One time we will get a chance to take back the country. I just hope that all the deaths will be worth it."  
>"Rachel?" Quinn spoke "You do know…"<br>"You told me you wanted a better world for your daughter…" Rachel spoke "You said you wanted a world without this games. Every year there's a lottery of our names. There's never a good price, if you come back you're changed."

Rachel sat down. She pulled her legs closer to her body, Quinn followed the same movement. It was nice to sit down and think about nothing. Nothing at all, they weren't thinking about the death that was coming their way. Right now they only thought about the river. The river that always chose the same direction. Yet sometimes it tried to defy their path, by crashing to the earth. Pushing it centimeters a year. Somehow after years, the river did get what they wanted. The sea got closer to the buildings. Nature was not something they could stop and neither would rebellion. Like the river, rebels would win after a while.  
>Rachel put her hand on the soil next to her. Softly Quinn's hand brushed next to it. It caused them to make eye contact. Quinn stared at Rachel's chocolate brown eyes. She was sure that those eyes returned her gaze. So Quinn moved her hand a bit closer, she put it on Rachel's. Quinn smiled a bit and Rachel returned that soft move. Rachel stared at Quinn's grey eyes. There was something magical about this moment. So for only a short moment they stayed like this. Fingers intertwined, eyes locked and watched by millions. For once romance was the subject of the broadcast.<p>

A loud bang caused their hands to move from each other. Another bang brought them back to reality. Someone had died. They were very sure of it. So Quinn moved away from Rachel. She pulled the girl on her feet. Only for a short moment they allowed themselves to embrace. After those too short seconds they started to run. Nothing was safe. Part of them hope that it was one of the career tributes. Yet it would never be true.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine, district 5<strong>

Blaine stared at Brittany. She was hiding the camp from the rest of the people. She had also found a blow pipe in the bag. She said that she could kill people from a distance. No, that was not Brittany's idea. That was his idea, Brittany wanted to use it to get closer to the other tributes. Only a few seconds ago two loud bangs had sounded through the forest. Two people had died on a short time period. That brought the total to 7. 7 dead people. People that would never once return home, that was alive.  
>Blaine stepped away from Brittany. He wasn't much help to Brittany right now. She always complained how there was nothing he could do. So he decided to secure their camp. Placing traps with other words. So he walked a bit to the side. He cut up the wood and tried to the exact same thing he had in the training sessions. Blaine had chosen to learn this kind of stuff. It wasn't all that easy for him. And maybe his traps wouldn't be all that lethal.<p>

Blaine moved 100 steps away from the camp. It was important that they didn't find the camp right away. He started to place the trap as he heard a soft noise. He turned around and pointed the wood at the noise. Nothing. Or that was what he thought. Once again Blaine returned his attention to the trap. He tried to remember the exact instructions. After only a 15th of a minute, he figured it out. He noticed that the rock would fly high enough. A few meters farther he put a net. It would pull whoever walked in it to the air. An hour it cost him to secure everything. When he returned to camp, Brittany had finished it. You couldn't see anything, it was hidden behind the best camouflage he had ever seen. Brittany had put the camp under the ground, only a bit of it was above it. There was a bush above it, and it seemed like the camp was just a hill. Blaine was sure that no one would ever find them there. He had to admit that Brittany had the best ideas. Dumb was the last word they used for Brittany.

The night pulled closer. Only a few moments and they would figure out who the two bangs belonged too. Was it Santana or Kurt? That was the thing that kept the mind of them busy. Brittany didn't want to believe it could be Santana and a part of Blaine kept hoping to actually meet Kurt. As the hills turned orange, a bell was heard. Or something that looked like it.  
>"We have something to eat!" Brittany smiled. She believed it was one of the animal traps that had decided to work. So they made their way to the side of the camp. Brittany had her blowpipe close. She could beat them to death with this. Blaine however told her that she should find something that could poison anyone.<br>"Damn!" Brittany yelled as she found the trap empty. "I was expecting to catch a squirrel."  
>"No such luck…" Blaine spoke "We should keep eating vegetables."<p>

Blaine turned to the other traps. One of the nets was levitated in the air. What was in them? It wouldn't go up with a light animal. Maybe they caught something bigger, something that fed them for days. They heard soft footsteps moving away from them. Blaine stared up. The thing he found was a surprise to even him. It was Kurt Hummel, he was caught in the nets. Trying to get away. Blaine thought about what he could do. Anyone else would have killed him. Or he could let him out.  
>"Blaine…" Kurt spoke "I…"<br>That was the moment he crashed to the floor. It was Brittany who had cut the rope. Brittany was standing next to Blaine. She reached her hand towards Kurt. She pulled him up.  
>"Where's Mercedes?" Brittany spoke<br>"Thanks." Kurt stared at Blaine. "Nice trap."  
>"Blaine is a smart boy." Brittany spoke "He couldn't have caught anything better in his trap. He likes you, you know. I mean…"<br>"Brit!" Blaine yelled  
>"See you are my kind of girl…" Mercedes stepped from the darkness. "Didn't expect to find you alive. Mercedes Jones and this is Kurt Hummel, but I bet a little birdy already told you that."<br>"Yeah, all the tributes were introduced remember." Brittany smiled " We also had to attend all the interviews. I think I know your name…"  
>"Well, Sugar is dead…" Kurt finally spoke<p>

They already knew that. Part of Brittany didn't want to know who died. Yet being here with Mercedes and Kurt made her feel like they were friends. Mercedes smiled at her.  
>"We've been running away from the careers…" Kurt spoke "You know, they kept coming after us."<br>"Well, didn't you lose them?" Blaine was concerned. "Right?"  
>"Yeah, we passed by Will's camp…" Kurt spoke "After that they were just gone."<br>"Will Schuester?" Brittany turned away. "They killed him, after that they didn't find their way back."  
>"Mercedes?" Brittany turned to the girl. "Do you feel like taking a walk? So this two guys could talk…"<p>

Blaine rolled his eyes towards Brittany. He tried to tell her not to go away, yet she had gone away faster than he could show his anger. So there he was. Kurt was leaning against the tree. The net was next to his feet. Blaine slowly pulled the rope and fixed the trap again. Kurt moved a bit so he was standing inside of the camp.  
>"Your traps are excellent." Kurt smiled "I didn't see this one coming. I was just walking around, than all of the sudden I was pulled up in a net."<br>"I'm so sorry…" Blaine stepped towards him. "The trap wasn't meant for you. It's just meant to warn us. So people can't enter our camp."  
>"Makes sense…" Kurt smiled "You wouldn't want anyone to get in the camp. We have been traveling, not knowing if it was safe to start a camp. You see how Will ended up."<br>"So?" Blaine stared at Kurt "How are things going?"  
>"Good considering the situation." Kurt laughed "Any conversation is awkward now. Awkward silence is even worst. I guess a strange conversation is better than no conversation at all."<p>

Blaine didn't know what to say anymore. The awkward silence Kurt had warned him for, took over everything. It was like something from a story. Blaine wanted to say that he liked Kurt, or at least wanted to get to know him. For the short time they had, he wanted to be together with something he like. Maybe just maybe he could say he had a boyfriend. Only for a day, but still it was a boyfriend.  
>"See, I warned you…" Kurt laughed "The silence creeps on you. It's something you can't prepare yourself for."<br>"So…" Kurt smiled "Mercedes has been bugging me about liking you…"  
>"Well, Brittany has been too…" Blaine smiled "And she's right. I don't really know you, but there's something about you . I can't put my finger to it…"<br>"You want to know about me…" Kurt sat down. "My father is named Burt, we're not really rich, nor poor. My mom died when I was only 8, she got sick. She died when she was really young. I like singing, I love drawing. Me and Mercedes have been friends since we were kids. I don't think there's more to know about me. How long have you and Brittany friends? I mean she knows…"  
>"Brit is a mind reader…" Blaine smiled "She knows everything."<br>"I always saw her as strange…" Kurt laughed. "But she's unique…"  
>"She's something." Blaine smiled. "She's amazing, if you take the time to get to know her. Everyone should take the time to get to know her."<br>"Well, people don't always do that…" Kurt sat down. "That's why people like you and me are outcast. And people like Rachel. Because we're different."

"So do you have a boyfriend at home?" Kurt turned to Blaine. "I mean you must, you're like handsome. I mean, how could you not have a boyfriend. The boys are probably in lines. Or maybe you're in to…"  
>"Sometimes silence is a better thing…" Blaine smiled "No, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm not the most popular member of district 5. My father works in the power factory, my mother works for a battery company. I'm single."<br>"Me too…" Kurt smiled  
>"To be honest I've never had a boyfriend." Blaine admitted. "Never had the time really. I don't know why I kept waiting for the perfect moment. There's no such thing as the perfect moment…"<p>

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment. Something in him told that Kurt was glad with the honest treatment he had been giving Kurt. Honesty was something Blaine thought was important, he always tried to be as honest as possible. It wasn't always easy. Life sometimes gave you opportunities for lies. Sometimes it was just easier to tell a lie. The truth was never a good thing. As Kurt and Blaine talked to each other, the day turned in to the night. At the moment the sun disappeared the national anthem started to play.  
>"Two people died…" Kurt spoke as Mercedes and Brittany sat down beside them. "Who it will be is more of the question…"<br>"Will and Santana…." Mercedes spoke "I saw her there, she was moving away. I guess they caught up with her. I doubt she was able to get away from those careers…"

Brittany stared to the ground. The notion that Mercedes told about was something she didn't want to hear about. Only than Mercedes thought about Brittany and put Mercedes hand on her back. Like Mercedes was trying to show her support. In a way she tried to apologize what she just said. Brittany didn't have ears for it. She turned to the night sky. The first picture to appear was Finn's. The boy of district 2, a part of Brittany started to feel better. Will would be the next one, Santana would have gotten away. Brittany's heart started to beat faster. Blaine was completely sure that Kurt was safe, now she wanted her Santana to be free.  
>The next seconds of her life went slow. Almost as slow as the reaping. The next picture took minutes to appear on the evening sky. Her breath almost stopped and then the picture of Lauren appeared on the evening sky. Two careers. Will had killed two people. Or at least they died near him.<br>"Santana is still alive…" A smile appeared on Brittany's face.

"Someone is happy." Kurt smiled "Well, can we get some safe sleep. If that's not too much to ask for.."

* * *

><p><strong>Emma, district 3<strong>

Emma took a breath in relieve. Not seeing Will on that night sky was something of a dream. She turned to the people around her. Artie was sitting in one of the chairs they pulled up for him. They were settled in the tree house right now. Rachel had fallen asleep with her head on Quinn's stomach. Tina was next to them. She had pulled herself in a sleeping and had fallen asleep. Artie was still staring outside, waiting for something to happen. Yet it didn't. Emma was still trying to make her computer work. Right now she had been able to catch the internet outside of the arena. There was a complicated password to be broken. Emma still needed to find a way around it.  
>Right that moment, Quinn opened her eyes. She moved her thin finger through Rachel's hair. Quinn was in love with Rachel, she didn't have to tell anyone. The way she stroke through her hair was enough. Rachel had somehow fallen asleep there, Quinn was sleeping to at first. She had woken up. Right now she was staring at Rachel. Quinn wouldn't want Rachel to know in what way she looked at her. Someone couldn't look more in love that Quinn did.<p>

That made her miss Will even more. They were in love with each other, in fact Emma had been in love with him the very first moment she was him. Emma was friends with Will's sister Sara. They were great friends and she would have been the baby's godmother. Yet that wouldn't happen. When she met Will a couple years ago, she was over the top in love. The feeling didn't stop. That was why she chose to take Sara's place. So she recognized the feelings Quinn had. The new love. Part of her hoped that this plan would work. That Quinn and Rachel could try a relationship.  
>"You're in love with her?" Emma stared at Quinn. "You can't lie, Quinn. It's in your eyes."<br>"It's not the time to fall in love…" Quinn spoke "I might care for her, but it's not the time for feelings. They make everything more complicated. You know that, I know that. I mean aren't you scared that your guy dies?"  
>"You're too far for that…" Emma turned to her. "You're already too deeply in love with her to hurt her. Trust me, there's a point. You've passed it."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day #3<span>**

**Puck, district 12**

Puck admitted that he had expected some people to die. Yet Brittany and Rachel were still alive. Artie was the person that surprised Puck didn't really know who was going to win. He hoped he stood a chance. Actually there was a part of him that wanted to inspire a movement of rebellion. He wanted to raise his hand and move the masses. Yet such a move would never be aired. The capitol. They were in charge of the news. A lot of news didn't get passed the capitol. Small rebellions were unheard of in other parts of the country. So his feeling of anger wouldn't be shown. It wouldn't be able to inspire anything. You couldn't be that obvious.  
>So Puck walked on. Towards the river, he needed to fill his bottle once more again. Than he could be looking for food. The rivers were coming together. The side was beautiful. It seemed like someone had been here. Puck could see fresh footsteps.<br>"Don't move a bit…" He heard a voice. "I swear it, I'm going to kill you."  
>He turned around to find the district 6 girl staring at him. An arrow was pointed at him. It was dangerously close, so he was sure that she wouldn't missed. Her hair didn't look like she had been cared about. It was neat and tied together in a ponytail.<br>"I won't hurt you…" Puck stepped closer. Slowly Rachel pointed the arrow to the ground. Her eyes seemed to believe her, but she didn't come closer. Slowly Puck reached his hand towards Puck, like she was a scared bunny. For a moment she tried to flinch back a little. He stepped a bit closer.

"You stay away from here…" Quinn the district 11 girl stepped from the bushes. "Rachel, did you get it. The plant, I mean…"  
>"It's right there." Rachel pointed to the tree. There was a small bush next to the tree. Quinn slowly pulled some from it. She pulled the blow pipe from her bag. She turned once more again to Puck. Her eyes showed anger.<br>"What are you doing here district 12?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Just to get water." Puck smiled "So you're part of an alliance? Is there room in your alliance."  
>"Always." Rachel replied "If you're not dangerous, I mean he…"<br>"Why should we take you?" Quinn rolled her eyes. "Previous year the guy from 12 betrayed his partner to belong to the alliance of the careers. How can we not know that you're speaking the truth…"  
>"I'm not…"Puck took a step on. "Look, I'm sure there are ways you can judge my true nature. I want to change the world, like Tina."<br>"Well…" Quinn rolled her eyes. "Come with me, Noah."

Quinn took a fast footstep leaving Rachel and Puck a bit behind her. Rachel walked next to Puck, she felt a bit safer. Quinn did watch back from time to time.  
>"Don't worry, she doesn't trust people easily." Rachel smiled<br>"Especially if they walk next to the girl she likes…" Puck smiled "You do know that her jealousy is showable in subtitle moves."  
>"Quinn and I are just friends…" Rachel smiled "I mean Quinn is not a lesbian. She had a boyfriend." "Well, her eyes don't show friendship." Puck smiled<br>"You're crazy." Rachel turned away. "In my district I'm the daughter of a rebel. No one likes me. Why would that all of the sudden change? Why?"  
>"Why does anyone need a reason to love you?" Puck turned to her. "Quinn loves you, she's in love with you. People don't need a reason for that, they just do."<p>

The rest of the way was rather quiet. Rachel wasn't looking at Puck, her eyes were going to Quinn. Yet she was trying to ignore her. Rachel loved Quinn. Was there a chance that Quinn loved her? Really love her? The ten minutes to camp were longer than other times. Puck was surprised when he saw their camp. The tree house was big, he could see that there were lights around them. They weren't on right now and he didn't know when they were turned on. Quinn passed by the traps and Puck was able to do so too. They were smartly made and no one could miss them. Yet Quinn had an easy way to switch them off.  
>"What's he doing here?" Tina spoke "Can we trust him?"<p>

"Rachel thinks we can." Quinn spoke "We can always use more people. We need to keep the people fed. There's a lot of work to do."  
>"Quinn does this have something to do with the early journey you took this morning?" Tina spoke "You know when you left before dawn…"<br>"No." Quinn reacted "Emma, Artie, me, Rachel and Tina are part of the group."  
>"Jesse, he's a good guy too." Puck spoke "We formed a kind off alliance. I'm sure we could use more help. Are you planning something else?"<br>"Let's put it this way…" Quinn turned to him. "Their plan is not our plan."  
>"It's not safe yet…" Emma called from the window.<p>

"You guys have a plan?" Puck turned to them. "Any plan, count me in."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt, District 8<strong>

Kurt woke up in the early morning. Brittany was already walking around like a maniac. Something was wrong with her. Blaine was the first one up, and slowly Kurt walked out of their shelter. It was a rather big cave like shelter. They had a safe place to sleep and he had a good night of sleep. Right next to Blaine. Blaine was more handsome than he imagined and more single. Part of Kurt wanted to pull him in his arm and kiss him. Yet he couldn't find the perfect moment.

"What's going on Brit?" Kurt turned to her.  
>"Someone got beside the traps…" Blaine spoke "Didn't try to kill us, she just took Brittany's blow pipe. What kind of people does that?"<br>"A stupid person…" Mercedes got up. "A blow pipe is useless, unless you know how to aim. Quinn could aim, but we haven't seen her."  
>"Quinn…" Blaine spoke "She's scary."<br>"Smart." Mercedes added. "That girl is crazy smart, her only weak spot is that Rachel girl. You do see how she watches her. With the flowers."

"Rachel is the last person I'm planning to hurt." Brittany spoke "She's an unfortunate soul."  
>"I agree on that with you." Mercedes spoke "I don't think there's anyone but Mike we should fear. Maybe Jesse, he seemed dangerous too. Then there is Santana and Puck."<br>"Santana wouldn't hurt a fly…" Brittany spoke "I have trust in Santana…"  
>"Says the girl who's hopelessly in love with her…" Kurt spoke "It's that feeling of love that she'll use against you. Your mind reading might be helpful, but this time you're wrong."<br>"Yeah, Brit…" Mercedes spoke "Santana is not the girl to build a life with, she is a lost cause. She's lost her sister, she's beyond emotionless."  
>"Well, you're wrong about that…"<p>

Blaine stepped away from the group. He was almost directly followed by Kurt, it was almost like there was something he needed to say. Kurt was quiet. He didn't know what to say to Blaine, he just knew that he needed to talk to him some more.  
>"It surprises me that you can forget the beauty of a sunset in a matter of hours…" Blaine turned to Kurt. "Isn't it weird that I find someone in the middle of dead?"<br>"Well, you should think about those who never find it at all…" Kurt smiled "It's better to love someone for a short time in life, than not know it at all…"  
>"That's a smart thing to say…" Blaine smiled "You do know I was talking about you…"<br>"I wasn't aware of that…" Kurt laughed "I thought you were talking about Rachel…"  
>"Well, she's a lesbian. I wouldn't have gotten far with her…" Blaine laughed "And she's in to Quinn, you know blond district 11 girl."<br>"They are?" Kurt opened his mouth. "I thought Santana and Brittany were the only lesbians?"  
>"Well no…" Blaine smiled<p>

Kurt stared at the trees in front of him. Slowly he put his hand on Blaine's. There was not much to do, just enjoy of everything that was going on around them. For a short moment is seemed like a date, not a game of life and dead. The sun had risen above the hills, but still it seemed to rise more and more.  
>"I wish we could get out here alive…" Kurt spoke "No one disserved this."<br>"You're right." Blaine turned to him "I don't think we'll make it out of here…"

* * *

><p><strong>Becky, district 7<strong>

Becky turned Mike and Sebastian, they were sitting together. Everything that had been left was laying right there. They needed to come up with a plan, yet Becky kept herself out of it. It didn't seem that smart to get too involved. They didn't really look at her, right now she was the third person of their group. Finn and Lauren had died during patrol. They didn't take any other people in their deaths. It became rather dangerous for them.  
>"We have 14 non-careers out there.." Sebastian spoke "Including Tina. The chance that they're moving in groups are dangerous. We could become the…"<br>"Why are we worrying about them?" Mike spoke "If it comes to confrontations we're the strong people, we will win. They can't beat us in combat…"  
>"I don't know man…" Sebastian reacted "Rachel with her nature skills and Quinn is fearless. If they're still together, that's a lethal combination. Count Tina with that and that's danger."<p>

"Well, let's kill them first." Mike spoke "We have to find a plan to kill Rachel from a distance, without anyone could see it coming."  
>"Like a blow pipe…" Becky spoke "I think we could make one. Or we could look if Artie and the rest had made it. Steal it…"<br>"That sounds like a good plan…" Mike spoke "We could hit them with poison. It doesn't risk us. We could kill them. What about Will Schuester?"  
>"He's somewhere around the creek…" Sebastian spoke "I don't see the danger in him…"<p>

"Me neither…" Becky stepped closer to the group. "It's Berry that needs to die. Berry and Brittany."  
>"Why dumb Blondie?" Mike turned to Becky. "I mean she might be fast, but we'll kill her before she calls after everyone. She's not the trouble. It is and only is Berry…"<br>"Agreed." Sebastian spoke "With Berry dead, we are the winners."

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn, district 11<strong>

Quinn stepped next to Puck, they were walking through the meadows looking for Jesse. Quinn wasn't sure about finding this person. She didn't know much about Jesse. He didn't leave any impression on Quinn. That was because he hadn't been dangerous or a danger to her. Yet, she was still safe about him. She didn't remember why.  
>"So you are in love with Rachel?" Puck stepped closer to her. "I mean you can't hide it…"<br>"Look, I don't think you should to me…" Quinn spoke "About my feelings for Rachel. I mean it isn't all that weird for friends…"  
>"Friends with benefits…" Puck spoke "I mean it's clear that she's in to you…"<p>

"Look I don't feel like getting in a relationship." Quinn spoke "There's more than romance, right now I have to solve everything. And if I don't solve it, I have to make sure that Rachel…"  
>"Wow, what's that there…" Puck stopped. "It seems like you have the weight of the world on your shoulder, yet it shouldn't be yours to carry. Maybe you should enjoy yourself…"<br>"I can't really do that…" Quinn spoke "I have a daughter, who will be heading to this game in 11 years. I don't want her to be here. You might not have to think about a next generation and about Rachel, but I do…"  
>"Rachel…"<p>

Quinn started to walk a bit faster. She didn't care if Puck could follow her. She had a bow on her back and the blow pipe in her hands. She knew for sure that the careers had be anywhere near here. She had to get the weapon there. The blowpipe was accompanied by a plant she had chosen. It was part of her plan, even though she hoped that Emma would get in the mainframe of the game makers. She had already got a update on the location. Apparently Becky was somewhere around here.  
>"Puck my man…" Jesse stepped towards them. He had blond girls and dark brown eyes. He turned to Quinn for only a moment. "Jesse and this here is my man Sam."<br>"Hey, Sam I am." Sam stepped towards them. "Puck, glad to see you. What are you doing with the snake? I mean…"  
>"We're working with them." Puck spoke<p>

"Who's them?" Sam raised an eyebrow.  
>"Me, Artie, Rachel, Emma and Tina." Quinn spoke "With you entering we'll become in power. I'm going to do something. You wait for a moment."<br>Quinn stepped away from the group of boys. She had to admit that having them around, didn't make her feel much more safe. Actually she liked it when she was the smart one, not that she expected much from Sam, Puck or Jesse. They were people who decided to work together. Quinn slowly walked over the hill and saw Becky standing there. She was not a day older than 12, she looked innocent. Quinn didn't believe that act, Becky would do anything to get back home. That was her plan. The careers weren't stupid, they had to kill them. Killing people from a distance was easier. Part of Quinn knew that putting the blowpipe here was helping them. Yet she put the blowpipe there. It was part of her plan and she wasn't sure how it would end. She didn't know if she could safe anyone. Yet she wanted to try. If they couldn't hack the computers, maybe this was the solution.

Quinn climbed in the tree, pushing down something. She knew that Becky would react to the loud noise. That was something anyone would do. When Becky came towards her, she stared from the tree. She simple picked up the blowpipe, almost like she was looking for something like that. She was. Quinn had to put it there, if only it was to make their death more peaceful. Quinn moved towards the group of boys once more again.  
>"So, what's the plan?" Sam turned to Quinn.<br>"No one can know." Quinn turned "The plan is in my head and only mine. You can know Emma's, yet that isn't mine."  
>"So does your girlfriend know?" Puck smiled "You know Rachel?"<p>

"Dude, you and Berry…" Jesse took a step closer. "You know I had my eye on the tall beautiful brunette. If this weren't the games, I would have made my move."  
>"Well, you do that…" Quinn looked away. "We're not together."<br>"Rachel is a lesbian." Puck spoke "Good luck, Jesse."

The rest of the way back seemed tensed. Quinn loved Rachel, yet she didn't want to admit it to anyone else. It almost seemed like it would make her weak. The last thing Quinn wanted to show in the arena was weakness. She wanted to make Beth proud of her. She didn't believe that anything would make Beth proud. Her feelings towards Rachel would be the thing she remembered. The idea that her mother had loved someone before she died. Yet Quinn didn't want to show that. Not when Rachel was awake. When Rachel fell asleep, she sometimes let her hand move through her dark brown locks.  
>"Quinn's back…" She heard Tina's voice when they entered the camp. Not much had changed, Emma was aware that they were near and had send Tina to the border. Rachel had been making dinner, Tina said. A part of Quinn wanted to ask how she did, but she didn't.<p>

"Tina Cohen-Chang…" Tina shook Jesse's hand. "And you must be Jesse and Sam…"  
>"Jesse and Sam.." Puck admitted "The only one left of their district."<br>"Puck, Sam, Jesse…" Rachel hugged each of them. She stopped in front of Quinn, almost not knowing what to do. After a minute she closed her arms around Quinn. "Quinnie.."  
>"And here's the romance of the group…" Tina started to run.<br>"Tina!"

"Look that is the truth." Puck laughed "Nice to see you again, Rachel. What's for dinner?"  
>"I got vegetables." Rachel spoke "Plus, it's done. I wish I would make some French fries, but that didn't work out that well. Emma is almost in the mainframe. She's already able to program other events. Which means we're free to talk."<br>"She programed other events?" Puck raised an eyebrow. "That's sick."  
>"So, Quinn.." Rachel smiled. "You can tell us all about that plan. And why you needed the plant and the blowpipe. And why you gave the murder weapon to Becky."<br>"What murder weapon to Becky?" Puck turned to Quinn. "Are you insane?"

"Not necessary." Quinn spoke "I'm not planning on sharing the plan with you yet. I am thinking about sharing it with only one person."  
>"I'm out of luck." Puck laughed<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany, district 5<strong>

Brittany moved closer to the fire. There hadn't been any deaths and that made her worried. Most of the time no dead meant a bored public. You couldn't bore your public. They would always find a way to entertain their public.  
>"It's getting boring…" Mercedes spoke "Do you think they'll do something about that?"<br>"Well, the third day is a slow one…" Brittany spoke "Maybe they won't do a thing. I hope."  
>"I'm hoping with you sister."<p>

It became quiet. Mercedes sat down next to her. She stared at Brittany, Mercedes' hand reached for Brittany's. She squished it a bit. Mercedes stared at her.  
>"I thought I wouldn't be pulled from that hat." Mercedes spoke "I mean my name wasn't in there that much. I was going to do so much, I was going to be a freedom fighter. Now I won't be able to do that. I would have rather died for my own cause, then theirs."<br>"I just keep thinking…" Brittany turned to Mercedes "What it is that I ever did wrong? I mean my whole life I have been looking for that one person to spent my life with. Isn't it ironic that fate sends me love with nearing death?"  
>"I guess fate is ironic." Mercedes spoke "You're lucky, I have never been in love. Ever. I mean you, Blaine and Kurt, you're lucky. You guys have felt love. I'll always be…"<br>"You have a friend that you love…" Brittany spoke "Friendship is a kind of love. It's more than some people have. I…"  
>"It's not the same as love…" Mercedes spoke "The sensation of your first kiss, I'll never life that. I'll miss a lot of firsts. This isn't fair…"<p>

"Well the capitol isn't fair." Brittany put her head against the tree. "We're still paying for the failed rebellion. They're say it's a crime. They're making us scared, I wish someone would show them that there's nothing to be afraid of. I bet we can push Hart of his pedestal."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine, district 5<strong>

Blaine stared at Kurt, he was sitting right next to him. The announcement had just ended. The absence of pictures in the sky was rather scary. Something was going to come their way. Blaine turned away.  
>"Well, it happened two years ago too…" Kurt spoke. "It happens more. If tomorrow no one dies, they'll take action. My dad told me once. It's truth…"<br>"It is?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that was true…"  
>"Well, it is." Kurt spoke. "You sometimes think that this is our life. Did you think you would be here?"<br>"No, I always thought I would be lucky." Blaine spoke "Part of the luck is that this thing is that I met you. It couldn't end bad."

"Well, you're right about that." Kurt smiled "Irony sure has a sense of humor."  
>"It sure does." Blaine stared at Kurt and for only a moment romance took over in a chaise kiss. It was a sweet moment, it took a moment. Yet this moment seemed to take forever. Blaine felt his warm lips on his. He couldn't believe that a moment would be so sweet as this. And in misery, he felt a moment of pure bliss. He had found the love of his life. Yeah, Irony had a sense of humor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day #4<span>**

**Rachel, district 6**

As the sun rose, Rachel stood up. She walked to the open field nearby. It was in a protected field. Rachel felt like being alone for a while. She knew that no one would get here. Slowly she sat down and touched the grass next to her. She loved nature, it always grew around her. Her mother used to tell that nature always had a way to calm down anyone. That's where her gift came from. Rachel touched the ground as the flowers grew around her. She smiled, the flowers had all the colors of the rainbow.  
>The flowers danced along in the wind. Slowly Rachel moved her hands over the flowers. Her mind went to Quinn. How she was the person she loved. Yet, Quinn would never leave the need to be a hero. She always wanted to protect someone. If it wasn't everyone. She wished Quinn could just sit here with her, but she was most definitely working on some new plan.<br>Rachel hated how she wouldn't share it with her. Yet she needed a long talk with Jesse and Emma. Like she was sharing

Rachel wanted Quinn to be more open with her. To talk to her, yet there was something that held her back. What was Quinn's plan? And how did Quinn feel? Did they ever really talk?  
>In that moment the two loud bangs awoke Rachel from peace? Who had died? And were they near? Was her friend dead? Was one of the loud bang meant for Quinn.<p>

And it her tranquility all the flowers died. Another loud bang was heard and once more three others. Rachel wanted to stand up, but all that appeared around her was a pair of high plants. Rachel was surrounded by it. Slowly she pulled sank to the floor. Was it Quinn that was dead. Five people, five loud bangs. Rachel fell down. She couldn't hear anything around her anymore. Life right now, turned dark.

Rachel felt alone. Right now, she felt alone. Here was their entertainment. 5 deaths had to solve the no deaths of yesterday. Their pain was their entertainment. With that Rachel let panic take over. Darkness was around her. She couldn't hear anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello, _**

**_This chapter is published a bit early, I want to update this story in the honor of Cory Monteith. I feel so sad about his death. All I can do to honor him is write, I will write a special fic for Cory. But this chapter is published in his name. I'm not the biggest Finn fan, and in this story he was a career. So not like he is in Glee. _**

**_Enjoy this chapter, And I hope the new fic will remember Cory. _**

**_Share your love and memories for him. Watch Glee when you miss him.  
>TempeGeller<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 7: 6 loud bang no clue<span>_**

**Day #4**

**Tina, district 4**

A couple loud bangs were heard. Tina jumped up. She wasn't anywhere near camp, Quinn had told her to look for Rachel. Yet the 6 bangs that followed closely on each other brought her in to panic. Could she ignore Quinn's orders? Quinn couldn't honestly ask anything in this situation. If the person that killed them was in their camp. Yet Tina pushed the ideas away, Rachel had saved her in a dangerous situation. If it wasn't for Rachel, she would have been dead. Plus, Quinn was really sensitive when it came to Rachel. It was the rage of a lover you should try to avoid. Tina thought about the five bangs once more again. What if they were all part of her team? It wouldn't be good for them.  
>"Rachel…" Tina whispered as she walked closer to the big open meadow. There was one big bush in the middle of it. There were all kinds of dead flowers. Part of Tina thought about Rachel, maybe she had heard the bangs too. Maybe the panic had killed all the flowers. "Rachel…"<p>

Tina slowly stepped towards the bush. Part of her remembered Rachel saying that she could make plants grow. The bushes could come around her. Slowly Tina pushed away a bit of the plant. She could recognize Rachel's dark brown hair. Tina pulled her from the bushes and slowly moved water to her lips. Rachel awoke almost directly.  
>"Who were they?" Rachel awoke in panic. "The bangs…"<br>"There were 6…" Tina spoke "6…"  
>"I only counted 5…" Rachel started to panic. "What about Quinn?"<br>"I haven't heard anything about her." Tina spoke "I didn't hear anything that assures me of her being alive. It's all a big doubt. I don't want to …"  
>"I worry, Tina…" Rachel sat up. "6 people…"<p>

"6." Tina hugged her. "It's almost the same number of people we lost on 3 days. It's not fair…"  
>"It's the hunger games, Tina." Rachel smiled "Only 11 left."<br>"Well, we knew unfair would be the first thing." Tina reached her hand towards Rachel. "Let's go to the camp. Maybe it's safe there…"  
>"It's safe nowhere…" Rachel smiled "The odds are not in our favor. I thought you already knew that by now. Didn't you Tina?"<br>"Well, you're right about that." Tina spoke "I guess the variables were in our favor. Yet, I ignored the other people. I thought we could win this."  
>"Look, maybe …"Rachel stared to the floor. "Maybe it's not…"<p>

"Maybe it is…" Tina turned to her. "Quinn…"  
>Yet, Tina stopped talking, it was almost like she had a fear to tell the truth. So Tina simple walked on. She remembered that the club had parted early on. There wasn't more than she knew. It was rather simple, Rachel had left rather early. She didn't say where she was going. So Quinn haEmmd taken off with Jesse, Sam and Puck to find something. Quinn was always full of secrets. Her talk with Puck or anyone else was kept a secret. Tina was not able to know anything, Rachel was neither.<br>"She's full of secrets…" Tina spoke "It must be tough on your relationship, or…"  
>"Quinn and I don't have a relationship." Rachel spoke "If we did, she would tell me about her secret plan. She asks me for things, but won't tell me the reason. It's almost like I can't handle it. And the simple 'it's too dangerous, drives me crazy."<br>"Well, I'm sure Quinn has her reasons." Tina spoke "They drive me crazy."

Rachel slowly turned away from Tina and stepped a bit on. She stared at the sky. The idea of the deaths made her scared. Tina was still alive, she was happy for that. Yet so much of her friends could have died. They had taken off in the early morning. Both of them didn't know if they returned to the camp.  
>"Who took of this morning?" Rachel turned to Tina.<br>"Emma, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Jesse and Artie." Tina spoke "I think that's about it. I think they're supposed to be back. I mean…"  
>"That is…." Rachel turned away. "If they will return. "<br>"I'm sure someone has to return from that group…"  
>"You don't know that." Tina turned to Rachel. "What if they were ambushed? They could be dead, all of them. I was supposed to join them, but Quinn told me to look after you. She cares for you, Rachel."<br>"Quinn is full of herself." Rachel spoke "She's all protecting, but no opening up."  
>"Rachel…" Tina took her hand. "Let's go on. Our camp is safe. Or the safest place right now."<p>

Rachel slowly started to move again. She moved away from Tina, maybe she didn't want anyone to suffer under her pain. She was never alone in her hurt, there always had been there. This was the first pain since her mother had been taken from her. So she didn't want Tina to notice.  
>"Shhh…" Tina moved her finger in front of her mouth. "I heard something."<br>"Then let's move…" Rachel spoke

The leaves of the trees moved, almost like someone was moving through the woods. Invisible for the eye, but not to the ear. Tina moved away from the noise, yet Rachel was attracted to it somehow. Moving too close for her own good. Tina thought of the possibility of an ambush. Yet Rachel didn't think about the danger. All she thought was that it could be Quinn.  
>"Be careful…" Tina said, but before she could finish that line roots appeared around an attacker. He had a similar skin tone as Tina. He was strong.<p>

"Mike…" Tina stepped closer. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I don't know…" Mike tried to punch Tina. "I should ask you traitor."<br>"Well, I should tell you Mike…" Tina turned to him. "Maybe you don't see…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt, district 8<strong>

Kurt turned around as another bang sounded from the woods. Blaine almost turned to him in fear, Mercedes and Brittany had left to get food. Kurt and Blaine had decided to take care of the camp. Yet now fear over took them. Blaine stared at the sky, to get the 7 deaths of today, they would need to wait for the night to fall. Yet the fear that Mercedes or Brittany was one of them existed.  
>"What if Brit doesn't return?" Blaine turned to Kurt. "I'm so sorry, I don't want to make it seem that I don't care about Mercedes."<br>"I get it…" Kurt smiled for an instant. "I feel the same way about Mercedes. I mean…"  
>"I…" Blaine smiled "7 people on one day. That's just as much people that died on the last day. I guess they could call this day, the bloodbath day."<br>"My guess too…" Kurt smiled.

After a few seconds another loud bang scared them. Kurt who seemed to hide his true emotions. He wanted to scream, yet he kept his feelings to himself. Blaine was thinking about Brittany, Kurt was thinking about Mercedes. A part of his luck was have Blaine with him. That was one less person to worry about.  
>"That's 8…" Blaine whispered. "8.."<br>"I know…" Kurt whispered. "You don't know if Brittany is one of them. It could be the other group. There are more people. I mean 8…"  
>"I hope Santana is not one of them either…" Blaine stared to the ground. "If she's one of them, Brittany's going to break. And in the end, what does it matter. It's the short pain. I bet the ones that were killed are actually done…"<br>"Blaine don't be negative Nancy…" Kurt smiled "You never know, maybe the capitol comes to its senses. Good things could happen. Anything can happen…"

"You really are positive." Blaine smiled "And brave. Where did you get that?"  
>"My mother died when I was young." Kurt smiled "After that my father kind of lost faith for a while. I had to take care of the family and myself. Mercedes was really the only one that looked after her. I think life is to the brave ones. If you don't take chances, you'll miss life. Cause you can be dead tomorrow. I live my life brave. It's the only way to live."<br>Blaine stared at Kurt with a smile on her face. He admired his optimism. He doubted if Kurt would ever loose that. It seemed like someone who had lost his mother would look at life different. Blaine would have gotten really mad with the world. It's more simple than changing how you looked at life. He doubted he would see it as an opportunity to start living.  
>"I want to live to the fullest…" Kurt smiled "If I die here, I don't want to have regrets. Isn't it weird that I had my first kiss here?"<p>

"Not really." Blaine smiled "It was my first kiss too…"  
>Blaine turned away from Kurt. Like he was trying to hide his feelings. Kurt only didn't seem to accept that look. Kurt took his hand again. It seemed to calm him down. Blaine let go of a tear. He wanted to cry. After a while he did.<br>"What's wrong?" Kurt put his arms around him. "Is it Brittany?"  
>"She's my friend…" Blaine turned to her. "She's strange and stuff. I don't know why we're even friends. We are friends, she's helped me. The brave thing, I lack that."<br>"Off course you don't…." Kurt smiled "When you need to be brave, you will be."

"You think so?"  
>"I don't doubt you will."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Santana, district 12<strong>

8 bangs came close together. Santana didn't know how much time was between them. She just felt like she had to get away. Climb in a high tree and wait until everyone was dead. Then she could climb down and win the damn thing. Yet another part of her wanted to protect Brittany. Actually that was the part that could scream the loudest. Why had her heart been so easily convinced? Why did she let love in her heart? Heat felt more filling than something else. Yet knowing that Brittany returned her love was something she had never expected. So the fear that one of those bangs belonged to Brittany existed.

Santana moved next to the trees. She tried to listen to the surroundings. She wanted to know if everything was safe. If she got in to an ambush, she wouldn't be save. She meant nothing to Brittany dead. She didn't wanted to protect Brittany. So she was careful. Santana turned around, it almost seemed like she heard something. A couple of seconds ago, it seemed like she heard a scream. It wasn't that abnormal. And then another bang sounded.  
>"9…" She whispered in her head.<p>

Santana started to run. Part of the nine bangs made her terrified. The bloodbath was on the fourth day. On the first day only 5 people died. On this day almost 10 people died. On 15 minutes more people died than on this last 3 days. Santana bumped to a tree, she couldn't keep her breathing silent. Than it happened. She broke down. She fell to the floor. Tears came from her eyes and panic took over her body.  
>Her anger and everything that had happen to her was coming out. She felt everything under her hands. Part of her knew that she was an easy victim right now. So easy that anyone could kill her right now. Maybe she needed someone to protect. Protect from her own hate. She had destroyed herself with hate. Only now she noticed that she stopped living for the last moments. That was the harsh truth. She had stopped living. Only when she met Brittany, she felt that there was more than hate. And right now her life was going to be gone. She could see the future, with a child and all. A child that was Brittany's or maybe even hers. Why was she thinking about this, when someone of them was going to die.<p>

Santana hit the tree out of anger. Anger and sadness seemed so close, why were the two feelings so close to each other. Why couldn't she tell what she felt anymore? Did she hate herself? She beat the tree again and started to punch the floor. She started to be really noisy. And she thought that she was a really easy target. Slowly she tried to pull herself up by the tree. Yet it seemed that she lost balance. It were two arms that kept her up. Santana didn't want to turn around, she didn't want to die.  
>"calm down, sweetie." Brittany's voice sounded close. She pulled Santana close to her body. Pulling her in a much needed hug. Santana could smell Brittany. She had a sweet smell of lemon in her hair. How she had obtained that smell was something Santana couldn't guess. Her head called for spontaneity. So she took a leap of fate. She kissed Brittany. For a moment, all she felt was love. Not anger, not sadness. Love. In a way she felt free. It was amazing to feel only one thing at the same time. Brittany didn't only smell like lemons, but it seemed like she ate them too. The kiss took a bit over a minute. After that she closed Brittany in a hug.<p>

"I love you." Santana smiled as her words sounded . "I'm going to do everything to protect you Brit."  
>"Santana, you can't do that…" Brittany pulled her hand. "Santana, we have to get out of here. It's not save. The careers are on a move. Becky is turning out the deathly one."<br>"Do you know who died?" Santana stared at her.  
>"No, I just started running." Brittany spoke "I don't know what happened. I think Mercedes moved in the other direction. I'm so glad you're not dead, Santana."<p>

"I'm glad you are alive." Santana pulled her again in a hug. "You can't believe how happy I am. I don't want to sound rude, I didn't want anyone to die."  
>"Well of course." Brittany hugged her. "You couldn't think. You might think there's only hate inside of you, but all you do is love. I mean you hate, because you lost everyone you love. You were alone. No one cared for you. Yet you wanted to protect someone and now you want to protect me. You are full of love Santana. I want you to live…"<br>"No, I have nothing to go home to…" Santana hugged her closer. "I have no friends, I have no family. I am alone. All I have is you. So all I can do is make sure you go home."  
>"If you go home…" Brittany hugged her. "My family will be yours."<p>

Santana let herself get close to Brittany. She couldn't believe that love was going through her vanes. The hate she had felt for all those years seemed gone. Maybe it was gone. Yet if Brittany died she would feel empty. The same way she felt about her sister. The same way she had always felt. She was sure that Brittany had changed her life. With only a few words she had taken away part of the hate. When the words 'I love you' crossed her lips, most of it seemed gone.  
>Brittany pulled on her arm. She started to run, pulling Santana behind her. She seemed to go faster and faster. Part of Santana thought it was romantic. That is if you didn't know that they were running from something scare. Or maybe just people. To her people were scare. After fifteen minutes of running, or in Santana's words fifteen minutes of heaven, Brittany stopped.<br>"I think we're safe for now…" Brittany whispered.

"Are you sure it's Becky?" Santana turned to her. "Little innocent Becky Jones?"  
>"I don't think she stopped being innocent…" Brittany turned to her. "Becky wants to get back to her parents. She's doing all it takes. She's doing what everyone would do. She's surviving. I don't want to know what happens to her when she gets home. The nightmares she's going to have for her whole life. But she will live in a big house, she will have food. Winning this, will bring safety."<br>"I don't know…" Santana smiled "She seems rather crazy…"  
>"You shouldn't judge someone in this setting…" Brittany spoke "This is not the setting to say anything about people. I mean anything bad. Most people are really nice, if you met them before…"<br>"What about Sebastian?"

"Well, maybe not everyone…" Brittany smiled "He's prejudice. He doesn't see things the way they are. That's just as worse."  
>"Prejudice is bad… "Santana laughed "Yeah, maybe you are right about Becky."<br>"I'm always right…" With that Brittany closed the distance between them and went for a second kiss. And for that moment, they let life be amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt, district 8<strong>

"Does it worry you that Brittany isn't back yet?" Kurt turned to Blaine.  
>"Well, it does." Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's lap. "I bet just as much as you do. I mean Mercedes hasn't returned either."<br>"I would be lying if I told you I'm not worried.." Kurt smiled "But I would love to believe that she's fine. The only problem is that the odds aren't with us. There are only 17 people left. With this things, only 8 people will remain. More than half of them have been killed. The chances aren't with them. Think about it, we are 2 of the 8. 6 are left…"

"And now you're starting to be a negative Nancy…"  
>"Well, we can all do that." Kurt smiled "We can take turns. Can't we?"<br>"Are you asking me to be mister positive?"  
>"Well, I knew I shouldn't be asking you…" Blaine sat up and gave him a playful push.<p>

Kurt tried to think about Mercedes. Was she anywhere near the events? Did she see how people were killed? Would she be changed for a whole life? Kurt didn't want to think about it, maybe Blaine was really right. Maybe these 9 people were the lucky ones. The ones that didn't have to kill anymore. They were free from anything this games were. He was still in the middle of them.  
>"What if we're the last ones left?" Blaine turned to Kurt. "I won't kill you…"<br>"I won't either…"

"This is crazy, isn't it?" Blaine lay down. "Maybe dead is the best way to be…"  
>"And you're negative Nancy again." Kurt laughed<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tina, district 4<strong>

Tina stared at the upside down Mike. After Tina told him he wasn't seeing the right things he had stopped talking. Like he didn't want to use his right to final words. Rachel took a step back, showing that she wouldn't kill him. Tina felt bad, she had a knife in her bag. Yet it was only meant to cut wood. Not to kill him. She pulled it from her bag, than she turned to Rachel.  
>"Can the roofs strangle him?"<br>"I'm sorry, I refuse to use life to give dead…" Rachel turned around. "you're on your own."

Tina almost directly rolled her eyes as Rachel stepped closer to the edge. Now she noticed how close they were to the river. They hadn't been here yet, the river was wild and showed no mercy. Anyone who fell down would be crushed to the stones. Deathly. Rachel didn't feel like going there, she turned back to Tina for just a moment. She was holding the knife in front of Mike. Almost like she was trying to figure out how to kill him. Tina let her mind yell. Don't do it. Yet, she needed to. Mike was glaring at her. Showing her that she would not win.  
>"I'm better than you…" Tina whispered.<br>"If you were better, I would be dead…" Mike smiled "You're a traitor. At least Quinn has…"

With that there was a loud bang behind her. Tina turned around to find Rachel moving her hand to her neck. She pulled a slow dart from it. A dart that came from a blow pipe. For a tiny second she smiled. She started to move around, almost drunk. Towards the river.  
>"Rachel…" A voice sounded from behind them. "Rachel!"<p>

With that she fell down. Tina turned back to Mike, she found an arrow right through his heart. He was dead. Quinn stepped from the tree and ran towards the river. All she could see was a fast river. Circles in the water like something had fallen down. Quinn opened her mouth wide and screamed Rachel's name. Tina put an arm around her shoulder, but her arm was pushed off.  
>"I told you one thing!" Quinn yelled "One thing! Protect Rachel! Yet, you're standing in front of the career thinking about murdering him. While someone kills Rachel behind your back! I told you one thing and you screw it up!"<p>

"Quinn…" Tina moved closer to her. "You can't blame me about having a hard time with killing. Just because you do it like it's nothing, doesn't mean…."  
>"You bring people in danger…" Quinn hit her chest. "You were supposed to protect her! And you failed her and you failed me!"<br>"I failed you!" Tina yelled "I failed you! You don't tell us anything. You kept Rachel guessing. You with your secret plans about anything. You have Emma with those stuff and then. You should share! Quinn, 8 people have died. 8! 15! Rachel is just one of them! Or is your plan going to change my death?"  
>"Rachel is!" Quinn screamed. "You got her murdered! She…"<p>

"Then why don't you confess?" Tina pushed her. "Yeah, you're so full of plans that you can't even talk to her. She tried to get to you, but you wouldn't share! If you talked to her, she wouldn't have been at that field. Plus you gave Becky the weapon that killed Rachel. Why is that? Do you want to kill us all? Do you want to win? Or were you and Rachel going to pull some crazy winning plan? You didn't care for any of us. We were just pawns in your stupid plan!"  
>"That's it, Tina." Quinn yelled "You're out of the alliance."<p>

"Oh, I wouldn't want to stay…" Tina stepped away. "Not with someone who gives careers the murder weapon. I trusted you, I believed you had a good plan. Well, maybe you're just together with the careers. They're waiting to kill us. I bet you are just going to kill them in their sleep. Be careful Quinn, a knife in the back is rather painful…"  
>"Oh, miss Tina gets pissed… "Quinn yelled "Than why…"<p>

"You have some crazy fetish with Rachel…" Tina pulled her bag over her shoulder. "I hope someone plants that knife right in your back. You will know what betrayal is…"

Tina moved away from the camp. Anger was building up in here, at the same time she felt sad because of Rachel. Rachel didn't disserve to die. She was a sweet girl, a nice person. She was her friend, she owned her life to Rachel Berry. Yet now she was the only one remaining. She stepped on. Maybe in the direction the dart came from. She turned around, the last thing she saw was the same dart heading her way. She fell down. Her eyes closed and silence over took.

Tina Cohen-Chang was no long alive. Her heart beat stopped and she turned cold. And the light in her eyes went out. Another bang sounded. Nine bangs. Nine deaths. Only 8 remained.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn, district 11 <strong>

Quinn's blood boiled in anger. Rachel Berry was dead, her body was crushed against the rocks. There was no way to say goodbye. Tina didn't trust her anymore, where did she go wrong? Why couldn't Tina just do what she asked. Protect Rachel. Was it so hard. No it wasn't all that hard. She hadn't counted on some things. Her plan had gone wrong. Without Rachel Berry nothing mattered anymore. She thought about what Tina said, her attitude towards killing. Was it wrong that she didn't care when she killed Mike or Sugar? It wasn't she didn't feel anything. It was just that it was for the best. Quinn thought about Rachel. Why didn't she make a move towards her? Maybe she could have been Rachel's type. Maybe, yet she didn't make moves. She kept Rachel at an arms distant. Maybe the words : 'I love you' would have made the last moments of her life sweeter.

Why hadn't she taken a chance to tell Rachel she loved her? Why was the word : love so scary to her. Maybe because she didn't know how it was going to end. Or was she scared that Rachel would not accept Beth. Maybe. Or maybe she didn't want to get hurt. Quinn let the pain move away, as anger took over. Anger towards the careers.

She stood up. She was going to kill them. All of them, first on her list was Sebastian. The man that was a big supporter of the capitol. He didn't disserve to be the winner of the games. He should die, she was sure that he told Becky to kill Rachel. Why did they go after Rachel? When did she become a threat to them.

She moved with a determent footstep to find them. She was going to make sure that Sebastian's dead was painful. That he knew for sure he was going to die. She was not going to make it painless. Not like Rachel's dart to her neck. She remembered the image. Rachel falling down. Scared. She wished she could have hugged her, but she was too far. Too late to even get there. She moved next to the trees. She was going to find him. He was going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana district 12<strong>

"Not another one!" Brittany moved closer to Santana. They were sitting in a tree, were they were safe. "Is that the 10th one?"  
>"Yes, Brit." Santana nodded. "I wish lightning would have proceeded it. When is night fall?"<br>"Only a few hours…"

Santana stared at the sky. She bet the evening was close. Pretty close in fact. She could still see the sun high above the sky. Santana wanted to know who died, not that she feared for anyone's life. Brittany was right next to her. She knew that Brittany cared for Blaine, so she did too. Brittany stared at her. Who died? That idea kept Santana busy.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think died? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey,  
>I wanted to start that this is the final part of the hunger games chapters. Not of this story. There will be another story around the rebellion and the 75<strong>**th**** hunger games. It will be called at Winter's end. I'm going to make a lot of things around this story, and I hope that you will all see it. I love writing for this story. Looking forward to the winner, you did not expect this!**

**Enjoy! **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 8: The winner is…. <span>_**

**Day #4**

**Santana, district 12**

As the night sky turned pure black, Santana stared at Brittany's sleeping form. Part of her thought she was lucky to have Brittany so close. A soft music started to play, that was the very thing that woke up Brittany. She sat up and hang closer to Santana, almost out of fear. She hoped that Blaine was still alive. The pictures were ready to appear on the night sky. They were in order of the district, starting with one and ending with 12.

District 1: Mike Chang

District 3: Emma Philsberry

District 4: Sebastian Smythe

Tina Cohen-Chang

District 6: Artie Abhrams

Rachel Berry

District 8: Mercedes Jones

District 9: Jesse St. James

District 10: Sam Evans

District 12: Noah Puckerman

"Oh thank god." Brittany whispered as the pictures disappeared from the night sky. She turned to Santana, who seemed a bit sad. The dead of Puck had hurt in her in a way. She cared for him more then she thought. "Poor Puck, poor Mercedes."  
>"Poor Tina..." Santana added. "Poor Rachel"<p>

Brittany stared at Santana. She was right, Rachel always seemed a nice person. Tina was the one she actually admired for her honest opinion/ Something most people wouldn't say necessary. She was the only one that spoke about the sick nature of the games and the poor people in all the districts. They gave all this money to the games, money that could be given to the poor. Too stop a rebellion. Yet, a rebellion could be stopped by taking care of their lower district, of all their districts. Brittany was sure that less violence and no games would calm down everyone. People like Shelby wouldn't need to be there, but it was president Heart and his stupid rules that called for rebellion. In district 11 people were killed for taking food. In district 12 mines were dangerous. Brittany wanted to talk to Santana about the 10 deaths. Yet it seemed rather hard.  
>"There is our blood bath…" Santana whispered. "Our own bloodbath. We must be rather original for not having it on the first. I think this will be legendary…"<p>

"Santana!" Brittany stared down. "So who's still around?"  
>"Blaine, Quinn, Kurt, Becky and Will." Santana replied "And the two of us. 7 people are left and only one of us can keep standing. Isn't that nice?"<br>"Well, what stops us from finding the edge and escape?" Brittany turned to Santana. "I mean in theory we could just walk out."

"Do you think we could just walk out?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "There's something on that edge, it has to be. I mean how could there not be. I mean if there wasn't people would walk out all the time…"  
>"Not if they didn't find the edge." Brittany spoke "Look…"<br>"If we get near the edge, they will find a way to send us back." Santana spoke "Fire is the perfect way. Rocks anything. Trying to find the edge could be a death wish."  
>"Than not…"Brittany stared down. "What's your best plan?"<br>"Honestly, survive." Santana spoke "If I can make sure that I kill everyone, in the end you would just need to kill me and you win. That is my plan."  
>"Good plan, Santana." Brittany spoke "It's not. I mean Santana my plan was counting on us both surviving. Your plan counts on one of us surviving."<p>

Santana got quiet. Yes, she wanted to both of them too survive. A future with Brittany was something that didn't scare her at all. Yet, that was not a possibility. One or both of them needed to die. That was the sad truth. It was either way Brittany or Santana. So Santana decided she preferred herself dying. Brittany wanted them both to life. She didn't understand the rule 'only one survives'.  
>"Brittany only one…" Santana stared to the floor. "Only one lives."<br>"Well, than it won't be one of us…" Brittany spoke "Since I won't kill you and you won't kill me."  
>"Brit…."<br>"Santana, you can't ask me to kill you." Brittany went on. "There has to be, I mean Quinn has big plans. Why don't we find Quinn? Maybe her plan involves not dying…"  
>"The girl she loved died…" Santana spoke "I guess here plans aren't that big."<br>"Maybe it's part of the plan you know…" Brittany sat down. "I mean maybe she has find a way around everything. Maybe…"  
>"There's no way around anything…." Santana spoke "This ends with 23 dead people and 1 person who's alive. Not any more or any less. You have to know that!"<p>

"Maybe Quinn…"  
>"Maybe Quinn is a girl who thought she had a plan." Santana spoke "Yet by her reckless nature made her cocky, the person she loved died. Rachel died, Brittany. I think her plan went wrong…"<br>"But what if Rachel is pretending to be dead?"  
>"You can't fake getting killed." Santana spoke "The loud bang comes when the heart beat stops. The heart beat stopped, Brit. Rachel Berry is dead. I'm very sorry for her family and for Quinn. She's not alive somewhere waiting for a revolution to start. Or going to start her own war. Rachel Berry and all of the others are really dead!"<p>

"But!"  
>"Brit, that's just the way it is." Santana turned around. "Deal with it…"<br>"So you don't believe in a silver lining?" Brittany turned to her. "Don't you believe in anything?"  
>"I believe in you." Santana smiled "You are my silver line, so now I am ready to die. Only if I know that you can go on living. You have your whole life in front of you. You don't need me."<br>"What do you think will be left of me after all this?" Brittany turned to her. "Nothing. No one will ever be the same after this, their lives will be haunted by the blood of others. You will never be the same after this, I won't be surprised if I take on drinking after this. I will drink away the pain, until it gets so bad that I drink myself to dead."  
>"Brit…" Santana paused "Don't say that."<br>"Can we at least try to find Quinn?"

"First we make camp." Santana replied as she moved forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn, district 11<strong>

Usually Quinn was seen as a bright spirit in her town. She tried to be optimistic even when life was at its worst. Well, that was about a year ago. When you become a mother in this world, you would remember that her name would be in there in twelve years. Quinn was sure the people wouldn't recognize her anymore. She had a large scratch on her forehead. A big but on her lower stomach. A deep cut in her lower leg that she had covered with some leaves. All of that wouldn't kill her. It was her broken heart that worried her the most. Maybe Tina had been right, maybe it was the truth.

Quinn moved on, her emotional pain overpowered her physical pain. So she was sure that she wouldn't feel her leg. She hadn't lost that many blood for a deep cut. She should consider herself lucky, but nothing about this situation was lucky. This whole situation was considered miserable. She stared at the sky. The night had fallen, yet she hadn't stopped walking. Why would she stop? She was sure she would be unable to sleep. Than her mind went to the remaining ones. Who should win? Her heart went to Brittany or Santana. Yet their heart would be broken by one of them dying. Will had lost his wife. A part of her rooted for Becky. She wouldn't lose their significant other. Not a part of her thought about the plan that most definitely had failed.

She thought about Rachel, her smile. Her bright beautiful eyes. How she missed everything that made Rachel beautiful. Quinn thought about Shelby, the torture that was going through her must be hell. She had lost a daughter. The shared the same pain. Now she thought about her beautiful daughter Beth. She had to return home for her. She simple had to. Yet the pain around Rachel was to fresh to make her need to survive take over. She was going all the stages of grieve at the same time, yet the acceptance seemed different. It seemed she accepted her faith. Her…

She moved a bit away.  
>"Stop right there, little miss…" a weapon was pointed to her. Quinn rolled her eyes as she took her arrow and bow and kicked the weapon from the dark strangers hand. Quinn smiled.<br>"I would say, you don't move." Quinn laughed "We're only 7 left, I should kill you here right now…"  
>"Just leave him be…" Another voice sounded from the darkness. "We're just like after all Quinn…"<br>"You're…" Quinn put the bow away. "Kurt."  
>"And Blaine…" The other man stepped from the darkness. "I'm so sorry about Rachel."<p>

"Yeah, it's too bad." Kurt stepped closer. "I'm sure we could have been BFF's and live together."  
>"That's…" Quinn smiled "Something she would have liked. She was a good person."<br>"How did the others die?" Kurt spoke "You know the bloodbath?"  
>"I lost the group…" Quinn spoke "I wasn't there…"<br>"I bet it was Becky." Blaine spoke  
>"With the blow pipe." Blaine smiled "At least that is what they say she uses as a weapon."<br>"The blow pipe…" Quinn smiled "Right…"

"What's so good about this blow pipe?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "It's just as deathly as something else. I mean you can kill from a distance. I fear that little monster."  
>"She's not a monster…" Quinn spoke "She just wants to get home to her parents. Give her a break, she's 12. She's just 12 years old."<br>"I don't think a 12 year old ever won the games?"

"I wouldn't put my money on Becky." Kurt spoke "I think it's going to William. You know. I think he's a smart guy. He makes sense as a winner."  
>"True…" Quinn stared down.<br>"What were those big plans you were talking about Quinn?"

Quinn stared down. Her big plan was something she didn't want to talk about. She wanted to make sure that more people could survive. Yet Rachel had died. So her plan had failed. The rest of the plan was vague. She couldn't recall a lot of things that happened the past days. Even things that had to do with the plan. Pain caused a sort of short time amnesia. She turned away from Blaine and Kurt.  
>"Do you have a camp?" Quinn turned to her. "I mean we could return to our base camp…"<br>"No, our camp is near." Kurt smiled "There's enough room for you."  
>"Thanks." Quinn smiled<br>"so you have a daughter?" Blaine turned to Quinn. "I hope this is not a trick to kill us in our sleep."  
>"No not at all…" Quinn smiled "And if it was I wouldn't admit it. I want to survive for her. Yet, I want the world to change for her too. In twelve years they could pick her name out of that cup."<br>"I know…" Kurt spoke "Someone should take action, the world is ready for rebellion. There's just no one to lead it. They need one word. One word to unite a war."  
>"More people will die in that war…"<p>

"Isn't it worth it?" Kurt spoke "They're going to keep this games going. They're killing people who speak up. Look at Shelby, Rachel's mom. And when they can't make people shut up, they cut out their tongs. This is something…"  
>"I don't think we should do it with violence…"<br>"If you do it words, you end up losing your tong." Quinn replied "Violence is the only language they understand. I wish they could…"  
>"Quinn, all they need is 1 person to spark a rebellion." Kurt spoke "Tina's speech send them in the right direction. Now everyone has to be brave enough to take a chance."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Samuel, the capitol<strong>

The games were always his favorite part of the year. People trying to kill each other was something he really loved. In his mind they disserved this. There were people around him, Marley was close to him too. She was giving comments to games. In the beginning they seemed to be too quiet. People were able to build decent camp sides. Yet to some parts it seemed like they were blind. He stared at the screen. Who did he think was going to win? He thought it would be Becky, she was super vicious for a girl of her age. He had never seen such a cold blooded killer. Somehow he wanted to keep her in the capitol. No send her home. If she won, he was going to do that. After all, he called the shots around here. He was the boss.  
>"Hello, president Heart." Jake stepped next to her. "How do you feel about this games?"<br>"A game with the bloodbath on the fourth day." Samuel spoke "This games will go in history as the most creative games. People will buy tickets to this arena. It will be more popular than the others…"

"It is a game full of surprises." Jake spoke "Too bad this Rachel died. She had marvelous power the capitol could use to keep their power."  
>"Too bad…" Samuel smiled "Becky is also quiet the little devil."<br>"And Brittany with her mind reading." Jake smiled "She could be an amazing way to figure out rebellion. I mean…"

"So how are things going in the control room?"  
>"Our system dealt with attacks from the outside." Jake spoke "We are trying to track the computer, but whoever is doing this is not a newbie to it. I'm sure they were able to enter our data. They tried to insert a virus to crash the system."<br>"Did it work?" Samuel glared at him.  
>"Off course not…" Jake spoke "Our systems are protected against any virus. No primitive thing can destroy them. They came awfully close. We lost a few camera's for five seconds. They were online after that. Nothing was damaged. Plus the protection field is not connected to our software. I mean if it were, a power failure would mean the tributes would be able to run."<br>"Well…" Samuel smiled "So do you have anything planned for the big finale?"

"Well, something big." Jake smiled "Something scary. Lots of fog and monsters. I'm planning to do it tomorrow night. The games have taken to long, I want to cause an end."  
>"Good idea, the day after tomorrow is the national holyday of Panem. It would be amazing to keep the show than." Said Samuel in a high tone. "After all, the games were never this short."<br>"They sure were…"

Jake turned around to see that Marley had taken off for a moment. It seemed that she had gotten thirsty and nothing interesting would happen in the next few minutes. Slowly Marley turned to Jake.  
>"So will the show be tomorrow?" Marley spoke "So I guess a date is not possible?"<br>"The day after tomorrow, okay?" Jake smiled

Jake returned to the control room. Or at least to his computer in the front. They were very high-tech computers. They all had touch scream, even some kind of hologram in the middle of the room. There was a big plan of the games. They could bring anything up there, a trap they were going to use. This games they hadn't interfered much. The romances kept them busy. It was more of soap opera with super natural powers. Were there more people with super natural powers? How could they find them? It would be interesting to find all the people like Rachel Berry and Brittany Pearce. Jake turned to the map. No one had died in the last 5 minutes. Quinn, Kurt and Blaine were together. Will was still hanging around the river, where he had built an electric trap. That was what killed Finn and Lauren. They were about to get him and stepped in the trap. Will was a smart man, turning potatoes in a deathly weapon. Jake was impressed with that. Yet he knew for sure that it wouldn't be Will that won. Becky with her blowpipe was the most deathly. Part of him believed that Quinn and Becky had to have a secret ally. Why would someone hand a weapon to their enemy? It was smart and it wouldn't make her look like a bad guy. He was sure that Quinn thought her big plans were surviving. She was a manipulator that made Rachel Berry believe she loved her. Yet Quinn's heart was completely cool. There were clubs of the capitol, 2 of Quinn in fact. One was called Quinn Fabray, cold hearted bitch. The other one was called: Faberry for the win. It was led by the same person that started: the flower Rachel club.  
>Most people that counted Rachel would win, were disappointed by her loss. Mostly because they bet a lot of money on it.<p>

"Who did you bet on?" A man next to Jake asked him. "Sugar?"  
>"Most people voted for Sugar…" Jake spoke "For some reason Becky has the least persons betting on her. Will doesn't have all that much either. That's why I bet a bit on him. I mean I could win big if he wins. We're so lucky that we were able to bet too. Plus sponsor the tributes."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Marley, capitol (The bloodbath of the fourth day)<strong>

With the dawn of the fourth day, Marley stood up. This games were different from the rest. The ten people of the first day hadn't died. Only 5 people had. And after that the deaths were slow. Jake had joke many times that the relationships entertained the people. There was something interesting about love that was not going to end well. The capitol eat from the sweet love stories. They were so different. Seeing Brittany think about Santana, if she were alive. Blaine and Kurt getting to know each other. Would Quinn confess her feeling to Rachel? Sometimes she wanted to make a voice over of what just happened.  
>Marley had to admit that Rachel Berry was actually a very pretty girl. Well, so was Quinn, Santana and Brittany. She was not surprised that people were wearing shirt for their couples. They called their couples. There was Britanna, Klaine and Faberry. Selling shirts of the couples was working better than any of the other hunger games. There were even people who wanted to give the couples a romantic dinner. And part of Marley knew that they would get those at day 5. If they were alive that day.<p>

People dressed up like the tributes. They fought together and saw the tragedy as the most entertaining thing ever. People who dressed up like Rachel wore flowers in their hair. Even though Rachel didn't have any flowers in her hair. Marley was sure that a part of Samuel hated them being so popular. Yet.  
>"You have to come…" a man said. "I think something is about to happen…"<p>

"Something is always about to happen…" Marley smiled "What is about to happen?"  
>"Becky spoke about a trap." The man said. He turned to Marley and smiled for a minute. "It's about to get interesting. Don't you think so?"<br>"Very…" Marley turned away.

To be honest, Marley wasn't that big fan of the hunger games. She made her money with it, but she didn't really care for the games. It was a good source of money. A source she couldn't loose. Since there was nothing else she would do. There was also the scary truth that she wouldn't make it out alive if she talked back. Like they said, you weren't able to have an opinion or even a whispered one. Jake was a fan of the games, he never hid the fact that he liked the punishment the rebels got. In his book rebellion was the biggest crime. In other words freedom of speech in a violent way. Yet he never took a step out in the lesser districts. He never left the comfort of his capitol. Marley had been there on the victory tours. Sometimes they needed an interviewer. And then they would call her. She had been in all the districts, she was aware of the poverty. Aware of the crimes going on in the city. She was aware of everything. Even their opinion on status. Some people were simple made to be used, that's how you got eternal glory.  
>The truth was that she had a secret affair going on with more than Samuel. It was a friend thing. She would hook up with anyone the president would ask her too. To get information. That kind of stuff, it wasn't that she liked it. She could just not get out. Jake knew and he said that it was for the freedom of the people. Seeing Rachel Berry hurt her, she had an ability. Just like her. It was the only thing that she had kept a secret for years.<p>

No, Marley was not able to see the future or make plats grow. She couldn't even move time or read minds. Her power was more practical. She was able to create fire from her hands. Sometimes she fought the urge to use her power in an active way. Lighting a candle would be easier, yet she couldn't risk being exposed. She didn't want to become a weapon. So she took the slavery pushed upon her. It meant that she could do the job she loved.

Sometimes she tried to calm herself by saying that the districts deserved it. And her mind was fully convinced of it for the time the games lasted. She could push anything from her mind. The games were heaven for her, no other work but reporting the events. Amazing to someone that lived in the hell that was the capitol. To the outside it seemed perfect,. Yet to some people it was the hell in Panem. An invisible hell, the districts were known to be bad. Yet the capitol was seen as the perfect place. A place where you should stay. So during the short period of time she was able to change her opinion. She had to get through the interviews.  
>"So what's going on?"<br>"This group is heading towards this so called trap. Becky maintained a blow pipe given by Quinn."  
>"The big plans girl?" Marley stared at the screen. "there's something about that girl."<br>"Yeah, she's a money making machine." The man smiled "Well, Puck, Sam, Emma, Jesse and Artie are heading for there. Why they take wheel chair boy is something I can't understand. Plus it seems that Mercedes is heading there too."  
>"Are you serious?" Marley stared at the screen. "Shouldn't they change their route?"<p>

"People love this kind of traps…" the man smiled "Look at it, this could be our blood bath. We need one. That would make the games unique."  
>"Okay…"<p>

Marley stared at the screen. The group walked to their deaths with a certain confidence. Almost like they knew something. Something about was going to happen to them. Marley stared at the trees were Becky was waiting for them. There was a big net that could fit all of them. Part of her thought it would be so nice to warn them. Yet she couldn't. She just stared at the evil happening in front of them. It took them fifteen minutes to reach the trap. Mercedes didn't change direction either. Marley slowly sat closer to her mike. She knew she would pop up in the screen when the people met. She just knew it. As the net pulled up she popped up.  
>"Wow, we didn't see that one coming." Marley smiled "You see Becky has some kind blow pipe with darts. Quinn has gotten it to her and is has been dipped in poison. We should just wonder what Quinn is up too. And what this will do to Faberry. And she takes the blowpipe and…"<p>

At that moment the sound of 6 bangs was heard. Marley stared at the bodies that were no longer moving. These deaths hurt real people. People who cared for them deeply. She had to keep her emotions inside her. Right than the picture changed to Tina and Rachel. Mike was somehow following them, and for some reason Becky was moving in that direction as well. There was a small screen. She saw how Rachel fell down, how the roots kept her from crashing in the river. How the last of her power wanted to save herself. Yet death was something that couldn't be stopped. Rocks fell down the river. And then Quinn's outburst of anger towards Tina.  
>"I guess this is the end of the row from Faberry…" Marley smiled "Who turned out the most popular in our poll. Followed by Klaine and Brittany. We see people care less about the actual couple Will and Emma. Since they can't get more than one percent of the votes…"<p>

It wasn't long before that Tina died. Quinn moved on in anger. She showed it by kicking leaves. Anything that could move. After a few miles she fell down and cried. Rachel was really important to her. Even if there was no way the both of them could survive. Yet, she wouldn't be surprised if Samuel decided to let them both win. As long as it would be his choice. It would make the people love them. Two people winning, especially when they gave love a chance.  
>Quinn made a scary sound as she pulled her arms closer to her body and rocked herself. This was dangerous, with the other tributes walking around. Deathly as they were. Quinn knew that after a fifteen minutes and stood up. She returned to her confident self or at least the confidence that was remaining. Quinn was a good actress, she could shield her pain from anyone. Yet for only a few moments they were in the open. Yet now five minutes later she seemed the same person. Like nothing had changed, yet inside she was dead. Without Rachel, Quinn was no longer there.<p>

She moved on, following her nose to find Sebastian. She was smart after all, she knew where he would be heading. So Quinn moved to the beginning point the place where the platforms were. And that damn cornucopia. Something she reminded as the day of yesterday. That is where she found Sebastian.  
>"Ladies and gentleman…" Marley spoke "Here follows the epic fight between Quinn and Sebastian. It's a fight between two strong leaders. Two people who have winner all written over them. Let me tell you that a heart broken woman can be especially lethal."<br>The fight took a few minutes. First Quinn seemed to be weaker. She got a lot of cuts and bruises. Marley believed that the pain had gotten back to her. Something she didn't want to happen.

"See, I heard we got your girlfriend…" An evil smile appeared on his face. "I was so sorry that I couldn't be the one to kill her. She was after all weak…"  
>"She was stronger than you…" Quinn hit him in the face. "More brave than you and she had respect for life. You my man have respect for nothing. Not even yourself."<br>She put her hand around his neck and snapped it. It didn't take long for him to fall to his knees. Dead. Quinn stared at the floor and moved to the camp. She filled her back with the remaining food. She didn't look back as the hovercraft was coming for Sebastian."

"Wasn't that awesome?" Jake stepped in the room. "Wasn't it?"  
>"10 people dying is kind of sad Jake." Marley spoke "I mean look at poor Quinn."<br>"She wanted Rachel to die." Jake smiled "The whole breaking down, love thing is an act. She won over heart, got sponsors and became part of a Faberry ship. People will love her years after the games. I mean why would she give the blowpipe to Becky? Why would you give someone the murder weapon? She and Becky will be the last two standing. Than Quinn will kill Brittany and she will be the winner, mark my words."  
>"That blowpipe…" Marley raised an eyebrow. "something is off with that blowpipe…"<p>

"nothing is of with it."  
>"She asked for a plant, no one in the capitol even knows. Yet, Quinn knew it." Marley spoke "She stole the blow pipe from Brittany and handed it to Becky. Why wouldn't she gave the bow and arrow? Darts are less lethal."<br>"They are poisoned."  
>"I don't think we have Quinn's plan revealed. She's a good actor…" Marley smiled "Not as good as you think. I…"<br>"Are you subjecting that all of those tributes killed with the blow piper are still alive?" Jake laughed "That they're waiting for each other to start a rebellion. That is nonsenses. Don't let Samuel hear that crazy thoughts. They couldn't defy the capitol…"  
>"What if they are?" Marley turned to him. "Alive I mean?"<p>

"It's not possible…" Jake laughed "You're dumb to even think that."  
>"Do you sometimes doubt this whole games?" Marley turned to him. "Just a bit?"<br>"It's not a punishment anymore. It's not to show power." Jake spoke "It's a beautiful tradition that we should keep. This is a sport."  
>"Not to show power?" Marley rolled her eyes. "These games show nothing but power!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day #5<span>**

**Jake, Capitol**

"Have you heard?" Marley sat down next to Jake. "Shelby Corcoran has suffered from a heart attack last night. Poor woman watching her only daughter die."  
>"Poor woman?" Jake rolled his eyes. "The dead she got was too easy for her anyway. She should have ended up worst. She should have been tortured. You don't say anything bad about this…"<br>"Don't you think the torture as a mother was enough?" Marley turned to him. "Every mother would chose physical pain over losing a daughter. Believe me. It's not because you don't…"  
>"Marley, Shelby is a criminal…"<p>

"she spoke." Marley turned to him. "She told people what was on her mind, if that is criminal. You have committed bigger crimes than that. For 5 years you've watched people die, Jake. Doesn't that get to you? Don't you feel anything…"  
>"I'm doing my duty…" Jake smiled. "As are you…"<p>

"Our duty should be to ourselves, Jake…." Marley spoke "Not to the capitol. Sometimes I want to get out of her. Check what's over the sea, find other lands. There has to be a better place than this. I …"  
>"You can't go anywhere…" Jake spoke "You'll be killed…"<p>

"Is that caring I detect or just a sick note?" Marley turned to him. "I think the second…"

Jake was in love with Marley. He loved her, it was just that he loved the capitol more. It was his land, the thing he should be loyal to. He was firstly loyal to Samuel, than to himself, his family and maybe Marley would fit somewhere last in that row. Yes, he didn't see Marley as family. Why didn't he see Marley as family? Because she wasn't. He would jump in front of a bullet for the president. He would leave Marley to die. That was the big difference. In the end the emotion love was not something Jake knew. His parents were rebels. He moved away from that. He became a hater or his own parents. Calling anything they did for him a crime. He moved from district 11 to the capitol. He hated it there and swore never to return. Jake was a twenty five year old man, who would go to the hunger games if they asked him. Yet it was never a surprise he had gotten.

He returned to the platform. To killing people. He might has lost Marley, yet nothing seemed to care. He didn't care what they did to her. If he truly loved her, rebellion would be the first thing on his list. Yet his loyalty to the capitol was anything but not disturbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn, district 11<strong>

Quinn woke up early. She woke up Blaine and Kurt. She picked her bag up and gave them some of the food that was still left.  
>"We have to get going." Quinn replied "7 people are left. If we want to find an alliance to get to Becky, we have to move fast."<br>"Quinn's right…" Blaine spoke "Plus we should go find Brittany…"

"you're still worried about her?" Kurt smiled "Well, off course you are. After all, she's one of your friends. So Quinn, can you tell us now what those big plans are?"  
>"There not big anymore…" Quinn smiled "I had something in mind, yet…"<br>"So you just give up?" Blaine turned to Quinn. "You don't look like a quitter to me?"

"The big plans died with Rachel." Quinn pulled the bag up. "Blaine, Kurt. We must get going. It's going to be a long journey. I don't know how long…"  
>"I know losing someone you love hurts…" Kurt turned to her. "But were you just going to save Rachel? Isn't that selfish?"<br>"My plan was nowhere near selfish." Quinn spoke "But it's…"  
>"Quinn, you can…"<br>"Chose the blowpipe…" Quinn rolled her eyes. "Always choose the blowpipe. And something else, don't fall down! Your body can only handle so much damage. Wouldn't want you to come back?"  
>"Come back?" Blaine turned to him. "Are you worrying about our corpses?"<br>"That's all I say…" Quinn rolled her eyes. "I've said too much already…"  
>"So your plan includes pretty corpses?" Kurt turned away. "You are sick!"<p>

Quinn stood up. She noticed that Kurt and Blaine followed her, she believed they were disgusted by the things she had told them. So, she didn't say anything anymore. Blaine stepped nice to her.  
>"I think you should go home…" Blaine spoke "For your baby."<br>"Oh how old is she?" Kurt turned to her. "Is she cute?"

"1." Quinn smiled "Incredibly cute, they wouldn't let me carry a picture. They were scare I was going to paper cut them to death."  
>"You can't carry a picture?"<br>"The ink could poison anyone…" Kurt said "Plus the paper could be toxic."  
>"Well, they could have printed it for me…"<p>

"I'm sorry about Rachel…" Kurt took her hand. "I believe she was a sweet girl."  
>"She was beautiful." Quinn got tears in her eyes. "She was life, she wouldn't let anything in herself be turned in to darkness. She wouldn't take someone's life. She was truly the best of all of us. Every one of us could be turned in a murderer. Rachel, she was pure good. Nature. She was willing to die to keep her hands from ever touching blood. Yet, I kill…"<br>"You have to Quinn…" Kurt stared at her. "You didn't have a choice…"

"I killed Sebastian out of revenge…" Quinn's tears stopped a bit. "I was mad with him, he is everything that killed Rachel pure nature. I think part of me wanted to proof that I took a life, to honor hers. The truth is, she didn't want me to kill ever. She wanted me to give life, not death."  
>"You're not like him, Quinn." Kurt turned to her. "You think you aren't like Rachel. You aren't a monster. We've been pushed to do this, none of us wanted to be here."<br>"Well, if I didn't come…" Quinn stared at the ground. "I would never have met Rachel. I wouldn't be able to survive without knowing her. Knowing her is the best moment of my life. I would rather die today knowing Rachel, than life without her."  
>"She's right?" Blaine took Kurt's hands. "How much this games were my biggest fear, they did bring me to you. Part of that makes me lucky. Without this…"<p>

"Blaine, Kurt…" Quinn turned to them. "I promise that life after this will be good too… I promise…"  
>"There's no life after this?" Kurt watched the early morning sky. "That's just it…"<br>"Sometimes you should just trust me…" Quinn smiled "This girl's big plans may be working right now. The blowpipe, the best way to go."  
>"QUINN!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Becky, district 7<strong>

She didn't feel good. She was left all on her own, with a blowpipe that she had found in the forest. She was one of the 7 people remaining. Victory was coming so close that she could almost taste it. She moved softly through the woods. Did she feel guilt? Yes, Becky wasn't a monster. The need to get home was rather big. She was only 12 years old, not old enough to die. Yet this would stay with her forever. Her friend had died on that first day. She had lost her childhood on the day she killed her first. It was a first no one would be proud of. Well, maybe the careers saw it as a accomplishment.

This wasn't the truth for Becky. She was innocent when she took off. And now she felt her hands were tainted by the blood of her fellow tributes. When she went to sleep, screams was all she could hear. Not that there were much of that. Why had she turned in to this?

It hurt her to see Rachel Berry die. It hurt her to see Quinn Fabray in pain. She moved the blowpipe up when she saw two figures in front of her. She shot. Two times, the two loud bang announced a dead. Slowly she moved closer. To see their faces. She wanted to know who she killed just now. What she saw was a surprise. It were Brittany and Santana. Two tributes that fallen deeply in love. And she had cut their love short. A tear moved over her cheek. She had done this.

3 to go. Then she would be the winner. Only 3 people and she could return home. It came so close that she could taste it.  
>Becky moved on. She believed that with 5 people the end was coming near. The finale act mostly happened with 4 people. They brought them all together. And she could feel that, the sun was moving faster than other times. Night would fall soon. How would they drive them back? Water? Our maybe one of those feast meals? It was murder waiting to happen. Maybe she could hide, kill all of them out there. Yet that wasn't that good idea. What was going on with her?<br>Becky turned to the sky. She hoped for a quick end. This didn't have to last too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt, district 8<strong>

"Those were two shots…" Blaine reacted "Brittany!"  
>"It could still be Becky and Will." Kurt reassured him. "I'm sure Brittany is save with Santana. Trust me, these two are strong. We will be together soon."<br>"The chance exists that one of them died…" Quinn turned to them. "We have to be honest guys. The finale can start any moment now, there's only 5 people left."

"You don't have to be that negative…" Quinn rolled her eyes to Kurt's word. "I feel we should spend our last hours in peace. I think it's the last day!"

Quinn was proven right as a thick layer fog came from the ground. Quinn, Blaine and Kurt started to run to the spots that weren't covered. The mist hid all kind of things. They could hear things make strange noises. Quinn started to run even faster, she was followed by Kurt and Blaine. She could see Will appear near to them, but he didn't even try to hurt them. She believed he wasn't in power here. Yet he wasn't save where he was either.  
>Quinn moved forward until she reached the beginning. Here she was again. She was no longer the same Quinn. Quinn who was standing on the platform of district 11 wasn't a murderer. She was. Quinn that was standing there, would have told Rachel how she felt. She didn't. All of her wanted to return to that moment. To stare at Rachel's beautiful eyes. She moved everything away. For a moment she turned back to see the mist. Becky was also arriving. She heard two shots.<br>"Kurt! Blaine!" Quinn yelled. With those words darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Will, district 3<strong>

Will heard the last three bangs. The mist disappeared and he knew that they were saved from the actual monsters in the mist. He stared at the three bodies from Quinn, Kurt and Blaine. He had to be smart. Becky was using an actual blow pipe. It was something that could be lethal for him. Very lethal. He slowly moved in the cornucopia He hid between the boxes. There was no way, Becky could see him from the inside. Yet she knew that he moved her. The plan was to steal her weapon and kill her with it.  
>He didn't want to give her a painful dead, she was still rather young. He wanted to go home to his sister and his niece. Becky in his opinion didn't have something to return to. So he kept standing there. So much went through his head. The dead of Emma, the deaths he caused. And the death he was going to cause in a couple of moments. Killing Becky would make him the victor.<p>

Yet it brought a double feeling in him. Was killing a child wrong? He was after all 22 years old. He only went to the games, because of the brother sister thing. He wouldn't have been here, if Sara hadn't been 17. Part of him wished his parents had never give life to Sara. If she hadn't been on the planet. He wouldn't have been here. Yet he couldn't know. The factors are so different. He loved his sister. He would never switch her.

He heard footsteps coming closer. Her knew she had to be near to hit him, so he pushed the boxes softly, so he could move away from two sides. He was invisible to the eye. If she'd seen him it would be too late. Soft footsteps came next to him. He jumped up and pulled the body of Becky closer. He pulled the blowpipe from her hands. There was only one dart left in it. He took it in his hands. Should he do it? Should he take an innocent life or put the dart in himself? Should he make Becky the winner? How innocent was the murderer? It was than he reminded that he was a murderer too. 3 people. The same amount Becky had just murdered.

He made up his mind as he pushed the dart in her shoulder. She fell down as a limb doll. She was lifeless. Her eyes didn't have emotion. Part of him whispered to him that he saved her. Yet he would go on as a murderer. The capitol had made that from him. It took the love of his life. It took everything. He was nothing of what he had been.  
>"The victor of the 74th hunger games: Will Scheuster."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day #5<span>**

**Will, district 3**

Will couldn't sleep that night after winning the games. Moving back to that room was so hard. He tossed and turned. Sleep wouldn't come to him. He could hear all the people. All the tributes. Was this the price to being a victor. Not being able to be yourself. The next day he was expected at 3 for the show. Standing in the elevator with Dustin was weird.  
>"Where's Carl?" Will turned to him.<br>"He disappeared." Dustin spoke "Word says he was trying to start a rebellion…"

"What?" Will turned to him. "How? Does my sister know?"  
>"Sara? No." Dustin spoke "Will, she's given birth to a beautiful daughter. She's nowhere to be found, the capitol believes Sara and Carl were responsible for an outburst in district 3. When Emma…"<br>"My sister is not a rebel!" Will turned to him. "Don't…"

"Carl had to disappear. Sara is gone." Dustin spoke "Even Samuel is talking about it. She took her child Willow and left. She doesn't know you're alive. We don't know where she went. She could have gone underground. Will, district 3 is not the same anymore. Shelby isn't the only one that is a rebel. I think Sara is not going to survive…"

Will turned away from Dustin. Carl was dead, Sara had a baby, Sara was missing and he was a killer. Could this day get any worse? He moved to the stage and sat down next to Marley. Looking at the footage was horrible. He didn't want to see the dead again, yet he was forced too.  
>"So how does it feel to win the games?" Marley smiled<br>"It's not like nothing I ever expected…." Will looked down. "It's something…"

* * *

><p><strong>Samuel, Capitol<strong>

"We got rid of Car. The victor of district 3. His girlfriend Sara is still missing. She took the child and headed for the border. They haven't been seen ever since." A man said. "District 3, even the lower district there are uprisings. Something has changed. There's a rebellion rising…."  
>"Then we'll nip it in the butt…" Samuel smiled "Let's just say the 75th hunger games will be remembered. The rebellion will be gone…"<p>

"You think…"

"I'm sure…"

* * *

><p><strong>A lot more in the next part. Don't stop reading because your favorite is dead. There are surprised. There are always surprises. :p<strong>


	9. Author note: Part 2: At winter's End

Hello,

The story of the Deathly Truth will be contuined in the second part.

Check out the new story and the second part: At winter's end.

Enjoy,

TempeGeller


End file.
